Mysterious White Wolf
by i.was.kitten
Summary: Sequel to Stranger on Mobius. Aurora settles into her new home, but a strange boy falls on her doorstep very hurt. As she nurses him back to health, they form a bond and face new threats that help them learn more about each other. Own nothing.
1. Loneliness and Dreams

**Chapter 1: Loneliness and Dreams**

In the far away mountains of Forgotten Peak, a red-haired girl named Aurora was practicing her self-defense moves in the yard. She just moved to the old house that was refurbished thanks to her new animal-like friends whom she met when she woke up in their world Mobius weeks ago.

She had no memory of how she came to their planet, but thankfully Sonic, a blue hedgehog found her and took her to his hometown Knothole and introduced him to Amy, a pink hedgehog; Tails a yellow fox with two tails which are what gave him his nickname; a light brown rabbit named Cream, and a little blue and yellow flying Chao named Cheese.

She was happy living and spending time with them and exploring a little bit of Knothole with Sonic while he and Tails have been trying to figure out what brought her here. Shortly, when Sonic and Aurora were playing in a meadow, a mad human scientist called Eggman who was one of Sonic's enemies, came to kidnap Aurora for some reason, but Sonic protected her and had Tails fly them to a floating island in the sky called Angel Island to ask Knuckles a red echidna who was also the guardian of that island which was kept afloat by a giant gem called the Master Emerald that had mystical, mysterious powers.

Knuckles got along just fine with Aurora, thankfully, but their fun time was interrupted shortly, too, when Eggman sent his robots called Egg-droids to capture Aurora. Aurora had an idea how to get away from them by asking Knuckles to use the Master Emerald to send her away. The echidna didn't like it, but Aurora insisted that she didn't want her new friend to lose his home and convinced him it was the only way. Reluctantly, Knuckles understood and asked the Master Emerald to teleport her in a forest somewhere far away.

Aurora thought she was on her own again until she was walking away from a river's stream to find unconscious black-and-red hedgehog by the water's edge. Aurora helped him by bandaging his arm and when he woke up the next morning, she learned that his name was Shadow, but he held many secrets from her. She, too, kept a few things from him, but she did tell him of her problem about Eggman and he agreed to help her.

They traveled to a town called Roca and saved people from a fire, which the mayor and his citizens were grateful for, and along the way, they both fell into a trap which was caused by people Shadow knew. He explained to Aurora, knowing she deserved to know the truth, about how he was sent by G.U.N. to find shady characters in the same woods Aurora found him and he told her that those men in cloaks ambushed him and took away his yellow Chaos Emerald and had him sent down the river.

Aurora was grateful for his honesty and understood why he was so determined to get her to safety at G.U.N. with his robot friend named Omega. On the way, while Aurora was carrying Shadow who hurt twisted his leg from the trap, she told him about her origins, knowing he was trustworthy as well.

They went into a forest and met a young man with light brown hair named Ryan who was a soldier on patrol for his village, but when he saw Aurora, he sensed something about her and asked them both to come to his village to meet one of the Healers Thomas who used his healing powers to treat Shadow's wounds.

Thomas and Ryan then explained to them how their people came to be centuries ago, keeping their powers a secret from the world should anyone try to use them. They also explained that they could sense something very good about Aurora, though they couldn't tell them what it was.

Aurora and Shadow gave their thanks, though, and bid them all farewell and with Shadow's leg fully healed, he quickly got Aurora to Twin Lakes to meet Omega who was with a bat named Rouge, waiting for their black-and-red friend with the mysterious human. Shadow left Aurora in Omega's hands to take her to G.U.N., while he took Rouge with him to find the cloaked men and get his Chaos Emerald back.

At G.U.N. H.Q., Omega fixed the wrist communicator Tails had given her and she called her friends in Knothole and learned they were looking all over for her after the Master Emerald sent her away. She told them how she met Shadow and was staying at G.U.N. temporarily until they'd found Eggman. Although they were reluctant, Sonic and the others understood.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge found the cloaked men who can apparently use magic to steal, and found that they didn't have Shadow's emerald anymore and that they gave it to Eggman and the young follower explained that he told the mad doctor that he saw Shadow carrying Aurora when he set that trap outside of Roca and Shadow and Rogue realized Eggman knew where she was hiding.

Eggman broke into G.U.N. headquarters to look for Aurora and wounded Omega who tried to protect her from him. Aurora met Eggman and he tried to convince her he would send her home to her world if she agreed to help him with his plans, but Aurora didn't believe him and ran away, only to be cornered and captured. Shadow and Rouge tried to get to Aurora on time, but when they found the H.Q. and their robot friend Omega damaged who told them of Aurora's capture, Shadow was distraught, but Rouge told him to stop sulking and team up with Sonic and the others to rescue Aurora, and so he did.

In Eggman's new hideout, Aurora was in a tube and Eggman explained to her that when she first came to Mobius, he did a reading on her and found out about a very special energy she had that Eggman wanted to use to power up a dangerous war craft called the Egg-Scrambler to threaten the world with so he could be ruler. To enhance her energy, he used the yellow Chaos Emerald that he hired those cloaked thieves to steal from Shadow.

After Shadow explained to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, they quickly took Tails' jet the X-Tornado and flew off following Aurora's wrist com signal to Sunset Canyon. With Tails and Knuckles keeping the Egg-droids busy, Sonic and Shadow wrecked as much of the hideout as possible to get Aurora's attention so she would blow the whistle Shadow had given her in case she was ever in trouble. Aurora heard them and blew the whistle that only hedgehogs can hear and led the two to her.

Eggman realized a Mega Egg-droid to destroy them and when Aurora saw that her two good friends were hurt, her mysterious energy helped her bust out of the tube and her body glowed when she had the Chaos Emerald in her hand. With the gem's power and a metal bar, she took apart the Mega E.D. and saved the hedgehogs. Eggman told the her that it was too late to stop him since he had enough of her energy for the Egg-Scrambler to work and left.

Aurora returned Shadow's emerald to him so he could use it to stop the doctor, but she fell into unconsciousness, hurt and exhausted from being inside the tube that drained her energy and working the Chaos Emerald. Shadow told Sonic to find Tails and Knuckles and fly her to the Healing Brook where he and Aurora met Ryan and Thomas who could save her while he remained to find and destroy the Egg-Scrambler.

Sonic and his friends found the brook in time and Thomas and his fellow Healers treated the girl's wounds with their powers. Sonic and Tails went back to help Shadow to stop Eggman, and tore apart his machine's generator. The three returned to the brook and found Knuckles watching over the healed sleeping Aurora, all grateful that she was going to be all right.

The next morning, Aurora woke up and was happily reunited with her friends. Of course they all knew Eggman would find her again because he'd still want her energy, which Thomas explained that he and his people called it her aura. He said that her aura is very unique and unlike any other human's aura on Mobius. Nevertheless, Aurora still needed to be hidden and she suggested that they all find and lock away the Chaos Emeralds so Eggman could never use them again and Shadow suggested that until then, Aurora would stay in the mountains of Forgotten Peak so she'd be safe from Eggman's searching.

Once Aurora's friends fixed her new home, they gave her a house-warming party where she met Team Chaotix, a team of detectives, Vector, the croc; Espio, the chameleon, and Charmy the bee, all volunteering to investigate Aurora's aura. With heartfelt good-byes to her friends who all went to find the Chaos Emeralds, Aurora found herself alone again, but she knew they would visit her soon.

That was why Aurora was practicing her self-defense moves that Shadow'd taught her the first day they met because he was coming to check on her tonight and she'd promised him she would practice during the day. She wasn't bad for a beginner and she knew that learning self-defense was going to benefit her soon. After throwing many kicks and fists in the air, Aurora panted and stopped.

"Phew, okay," she breathed, wiping the sweat off her forehead, "That's enough for now." She walked back inside her pink, purple, and red house to her cozy home with colored furniture which she thanked her friends for. After lunch, she decided to read her herb and medicine book that Knuckles had written for her so she could learn now to treat injuries and illnesses.

I'd like to know if these herbs are around here,

she wondered as she flipped through the pages. _But I can't go into the woods. _Before Shadow left her house yesterday, he told her to only stay in the yard when she's alone because he didn't want to take any chances if she was alone and if there was someone bad in the woods, although no one comes to the mountains anymore.

Aurora sighed, wishing she could explore the mountains, but she had to keep her promise to Shadow. _Well, might as well turn on some tunes. _She went to her iPod and dock and turned the music on. At least Tails had gotten the electricity back on for her. While her songs were playing, Aurora looked through her photo album of the pictures she took of nature, romantic couples, and animals and such.

"I wish I could've taken pictures of my new friends, too." Now that she thought about, she had no pictures of her friends from school, either. She shrugged. It couldn't be helped now. She was always a loner in school and she was busy with her academic work and since she and her friends graduated, they stopped talking because they were busy with their own lives.

Suddenly, her wrist com beeped and Aurora turned off her iPod to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Aurora," greeted a friendly voice that belonged to her first Mobian friend Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey, Sonic," Aurora replied happily. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I thought I'd call to see how you're doin'."

"Well, I was just listening to my iPod to make a little noise around here."

"I guess you weren't enjoying the silence, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Well, sometimes a good noise can be more relaxing."

"Can't argue with that." Sonic was someone, who even though would find someplace where it was quiet to relax, he still liked to find some excitement so he understood her need to make some sounds with her music since she was by herself.

"How are the others?" Aurora asked him.

"They're fine. We're still busy looking for the Chaos Emeralds. And Team Chaotix is still trying to find more info on your aura."

"All right," she nodded.

"Have you explored the mountains yet?" he asked curiously. He would often take Aurora to see some sights and she always loved to find someplace new on Mobius to discover.

"I would have, but I promised Shadow I'd stay close to the house," she answered sadly, "Better safe than sorry in case there's trouble in the woods."

"But no one's gone near that house for years," Sonic put in.

"Except us," she pointed out.

"Well, yeah," Sonic remembered.

"Yeah, and I can't break my promise to Shadow." Then Aurora had an idea in her head, "Although, he did say he'd come see me every night to check on me and to give me more self-defense lessons. Maybe when we're done training, I could ask him to take me around the woods. I mean, he said he doesn't want me to wander by myself, but if he was with me..."

"Good idea," Sonic understood, "Just hope he won't say no. I also hope you don't suffer learning self-defense moves from him."

"Well, I don't complain about it," she assured, "I'm tough enough."

"That must be true. Anyone who can survive Shadow's training has to be tough."

Aurora grinned, happy to hear the Blue Wonder's sense of humor again.

"So are you enjoying your new house?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a very nice place, especially now that it's all fixed and cleaned up."

"Glad to hear you're comfortable."

"Yeah, the only thing missing is company," she confided, "I'm still not used to being alone, which is weird for a loner like me."

"Don't worry, we'll visit you soon," he promised.

"I hope so."

Suddenly, Sonic's com beeped from someone else's call. "Sorry, Aurora, I've gotta go. Call you later."

"Thank you. Take care." Aurora, though, she was a little sad the call ended so quickly, she was still grateful that her friend had called her and she hoped she'd get a call from him and from the others soon.

* * *

Back with Sonic, who was overlooking a tall hill somewhere very far from Knothole, he answered his call from Tails. "What's up, pal?"

"I think I've found a Chaos Emerald," Tails reported.

"Really?" Sonic asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I found it in a canyon, but I'm gonna need help."

"On my way, pal." Sonic replied, ending the call and headed towards his direction. "Good, a second Chaos Emerald. Just you wait, Aurora, this'll be over before you know it."

Sonic had arrived at a canyon, which reminded him of the other canyon he, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow battled at to rescue Aurora from Eggman. He shuddered a bit, remembering when Aurora was trapped in a tube that made her weak and when she fell into unconsciousness after she saved him and Shadow with the yellow Chaos Emerald. They could've lost her if Shadow hadn't told him to take her to Healing Brook to be fully recovered. He was just happy they had at least found the second Chaos Emerald already.

Tails was waiting for him on at the bottom of the canyon by a crevice in the ground that was deep and too small to get through.

"I saw something blue shining from the canyon and flew down and found it. I'm pretty sure it's a Chaos Emerald," Tails declared.

"All right, stand back, Tails," Sonic instructed.

The fox took a couple paces back and Sonic went up into the air and flew fist-first through the crevice and made a bigger hole in the ground. When the dust cleared, Tails looked to see his blue friend holding a blue gem in his hand. "Looks like you were right, as always," Sonic commented with a wink. "Now we have two Chaos Emeralds."

* * *

At G.U.N. H.Q., Shadow received a call from Sonic who gave him the good news of what happened in a canyon with Tails.

"You found a Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, and we gave it to Knuckles, so it's in good hands," Sonic replied.

"That just leaves five more," Shadow nodded, quite pleased to hear something good happening so soon.

"If we keep this up, we'll find them all in no time," Sonic proclaimed confidently.

"Don't be so sure, Sonic," Shadow doubted. "The remaining five could be anywhere and it could take us plenty of time."

"Yeah, but at least they're still on Mobius and not in space," Sonic pointed out, being positive.

"Well, that is a good thing," Shadow agreed, though he knew that finding five more little gems on one planet was still gonna be like finding a needle in a hay stack. "I've got to go now. It's time to check on Aurora."

"Try not to break her with your training," Sonic teased.

"She's tough enough."

"So I've heard. Catch ya later."

Once that call ended, Shadow walked out the door going past Rouge. "You goin' already?" Rouge asked.

Shadow nodded. "Sonic called and he said he and Tails found a Chaos Emerald. That means we've got five left to go." Shadow had expected her to sound a little enthusiastic about it, but to his surprise, she was silent. "What?" he asked, turning to her.

"Nothing, just wondering if you're going to tell Aurora she's going home when you go see her tonight." When Shadow and the others were busy working to fix up Aurora's new house, he'd told Rouge that once all of the emeralds were locked away, they'd find a way to send her to her world and be safe from Eggman. Rouge said that maybe Aurora would be disappointed to say good-bye to everyone, but he told her that it was the only way to protect her from being used for her aura again if she got sent home right away. So far, Shadow and Rouge were the only ones who knew about it.

"I'll tell her once we hide all of the Chaos Emeralds," he answered, not looking at her.

"But, Shadow, she might think she can spend time with us again when we do that," Rouge argued, "She'll be very upset if plans change unexpectedly like this."

Shadow didn't respond to her, so he kept walking to the door.

Rouge sighed deeply. "Whatever, do what you will. Just say hello to her for Omega and me."

"Sure." Then Shadow walked through the door and took off to the north of Forgotten Peak while Rouge stood watching the door silently.

Omega, their robotic friend, came up next to her and he noticed that Rouge was by herself alone and unusually quiet. "What troubles you, Rouge?" he asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it, Omega," she told him. She knew it was best to keep the truth a secret until the time was right. "Shadow went off to see Aurora. I asked him to say hello for us."

Omega, too, was silent in thought.

"Now what's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"This Aurora appears strange to me. I am a robot, but she showed great concern for me when I was a damaged by Eggman and when she was very happy to see me, she hugged me." As a robot, affections were confusing, even though this robot understood friendship. Of course, his teammates Shadow and Rouge weren't exactly an affectionate bunch, especially Shadow.

"That's because she cares about you, Omega," she answered simply. "Even though she spent little time with you here, she knows you're a good robot. And she was scared for you when Eggman broke you and she was relieved to know you're okay. You're a friend to her. Plus, didn't you say she's your friend, too?"

"Yes, I did say that," Omega replied thoughtfully. Because Aurora helped Shadow after he was hurt by those cloaked men, Omega knew she was a good, trustworthy person. Anyone who helped his friends was his friend as well. Although, he still felt a little surprised that a human girl would show such consideration for a robot. The humans at G.U.N. didn't treat him like a person, but mostly a weapon. Just like his old master Eggman did... But Aurora saw more in him than wires and such... She saw a living thing that deserved respect and fairness like any other flesh-and-blooded creature. "It is strange how an organism can affect a machine like me."

"You'd be surprised what we organisms can do, Omega," Rouge remarked.

* * *

At Forgotten Peak, Aurora was inside her living room, waiting for Shadow to come and give her more lessons. The sun was an hour and a half away from setting and she wondered where he was. She also hoped he would accept taking her for a walk in the woods after class was over.

Just then, she heard a knock and looked through the door window and saw her black-and-red friend. She opened the door and greeted with a smile. "Hi, Shadow."

"Hello, Aurora," he nodded, "Are you ready for your lessons?"

"Yes, sir," she replied respectfully, like a soldier would to her commanding officer.

Shadow grinned at her good attitude and said, "Then let's get started."

* * *

For several minutes, Aurora followed Shadow's instructions made blows and kicks from here to there and just now blocked one of Shadow's attacks without bending down.

Shadow grinned in satisfaction at her progress and jumped away from her. "I see you have been practicing," he remarked.

"Thanks," she huffed, happy to here a compliment from her teacher.

"That's enough for today," he pronounced. Aurora panted with relief wiping the sweat off of her face.

Shadow folded his arms in slight amusement. "You can't be that tired, can you?" he teased a little.

Aurora just shrugged and smiled, still catching her breath.

"I'm just glad you haven't complained since I began teaching you."

"Well, no one likes a whiner," she put in.

"True," he agreed. In fact, he was very impressed with how well she was handling all of this training. Anyone less hardworking and determined would've wanted to quit, but she followed his orders without question and followed them well.

"Now that we're done, let's talk," Aurora said, sitting down on the grass. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Rouge and Omega said hello."

Aurora smiled, happy to hear their consideration. "And how are they?"

"They're doing just fine also. We're still busy looking for the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow smiled, which made Aurora curious. "Sonic and Tails found one."

"Really?" Aurora cried happily. "Great! Where'd they find it?"

"In a canyon miles away from Knothole," he answered.

When he said the word "canyon", Aurora shook at the memory of the canyon she was sent to after she was captured by Eggman. Even though she didn't see the canyon itself since his Egg-droid carried her inside itself, she still felt scared of hearing about canyons.

Shadow saw her shaking and he understood her sudden fear from hearing about a canyon. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Aurora looked at him, smiling and put a hand on his. When they'd first met, Shadow had been protective of her and that was because he'd lost two females friends long ago and it broke his heart. Aurora had felt deep sympathy for him and thought of him as a good friend even when she felt intimated by him the first time. During their time together, she saw a very kind, loyal side to him which she liked and respected very much.

"We only have five more to go," he told her, gripping her hand.

"Good..." Then she remembered her question to him earlier. "Oh, Shadow, remember you said I couldn't go in the woods by myself? What if you come in the woods with me? If you're by my side, what could happen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious about what's around here. Please?" she half-pleaded.

"Well, are you sure you want to go exploring now?" he questioned. "You do look tired."

"I'm not that tired," she claimed, standing up to show him, "I'm game."

"Very well, but once the sun goes down, we're coming back."

"All right, let's go," she said excitedly, happy to see more of her new environment.

* * *

Aurora and Shadow looked around the forest and Aurora recognized some of the herbs she read from her medicine book. "Hey, this the kind of plant I used to help disinfect your arm," Aurora called, coming to a golden plant. "You know, when I found you in the river."

"I see," he replied. When Aurora found him in that forest, his arm was scratched and she used a herb to tend to it.

"It's called marigold," she explained, then turned to see a tall, skinny green plant that looked a little bushy. "And this is horsetail. This plant is used to stop bleeding." Then she saw little white flowers close by. "And these are feverfew. It's used to cure headaches, toothaches, stomachaches, insect bites, and fevers."

"That would be how it got its name," Shadow remarked.

"That's right."

"You seem to know a lot about plants," he commented at her knowledge of herbs and such.

"Remember, Knuckles taught me about herbs. He also gave me a herb medicine book, so I've been studyin'."

"It is good to know these things when you're living in the woods and there's no doctor around."

Aurora nodded in agreement, then looked to take in the new surroundings. She always had a thing for nature, so she loved the sunlight that found its way through the branches that shown on the plants, giving them a lovely brightness, like they were in the spotlight on stage showing off their unique beauty and talents of healing injuries and illnesses.

"This place is beautiful," she said, spreading her arms to embrace the warmth from the sun. "I can't believe someone left that house and gave up all of this."

"Well, their loss is our fortune," Shadow replied.

"That's true."

Shadow looked at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Come on, it's getting late," he announced, leading the way back to the house.

"Right," she frowned, following him. "I wish we had more time to explore."

"Perhaps I can come early tomorrow so we'll have more time after our work-outs," he suggested.

"Sounds like a good deal."

Shadow grinned at her happy tone and escorted her back to the tri-colored house. "Here we are."

Aurora smiled, though her eyes looked weary from today. "I knew you looked tired," he gloated slightly, making her shrug.

"It was still worth lookin' around."

"Well, I think I'd better be going. I'll see you early tomorrow."

"Good, see you. Say hello to Rouge and Omega for me," she asked.

Shadow nodded and ran off with Aurora waving after him. As he ran, he couldn't help admiring the red-head's personality. The look of excitement when she wanted to explore reminded him of his first friend Maria and that determined strong spirit was just like Molly's, his second friend. Shadow grinned, saying, "If only the three of them could've met."

* * *

That evening, Aurora got a call from Amy who wanted to check on her. They got along like sisters in Knothole when Amy took her in to her apartment and liked to share things like recipes, which was what Aurora was doing, making a chicken doria that Amy taught her to make.

"Yeah, the recipe you gave me turned out great, Amy," Aurora told her, taking out her dinner giving it a taste-test.

"I'm so glad to hear it," Amy said from the other end of the wrist com.

"Mm-hmm, I'm also glad you taught me how to cook. Usually, I just bake desserts back at home."

"But you bake good desserts," Amy put in, remembering when she first baked Italian cookies for everyone in Knothole.

"I suppose so," she shrugged modestly.

"We hope you're enjoying yourself over there."

"Yes, it's a nice place. It's a little lonely," she confessed, "but at least I can play my music as loud as I want without bothering anyone. By the way, how are Cream and Cheese?"

"They're fine. Cream's mom was happy that you like the vase."

"Yep, it's really brings the room together," Aurora said, looking at the gorgeous glass vase that held the golden flowers Sonic picked to make it look even better, "especially with the flowers in it."

"Yeah, Sonic knows how to pick the best flowers," Amy sighed dreamily. "If only I'd receive flowers from him on my doorstep."

Aurora smiled, remembering Amy liked Sonic a lot and when she was at Knothole, she'd tried to help Sonic like her back, even though he heard Sonic saw her as a friend, but still, Aurora was a romantic at heart and admired the love between a man and a woman and respected Amy's feelings for the Blue Wonder.

"By the way, have you explored the mountains at all?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yes, but with Shadow. You see, he doesn't think I should be wandering in the woods by myself," she explained, "So I'd asked him if he would come explore with me after teaching me self-defense. I have to tell you, it's a beautiful place. There are all sorts of plants around here. The kind to heal illnesses and injuries."

"I bet you're loving it over there," Amy declared.

"Well, yes, this place is perfect for me."

Then Aurora heard a ding from the wrist com. "Oh, my own dinner is ready," Am said. "Gotta go, Aurora. Talk to ya later."

"Okay, bye. Have fun."

"You, too. Bye."

After that call was over, Aurora sat down and digged in her doria and thought looked empty table in front of her. Yesterday, her Mobian friends threw her a house-warming feast to welcome her to her new temporary home. Aurora grinned when she remembered the nervousness Sonic and Knuckles felt when they sat with Amy and Rouge, who had a thing for Knuckles, and Aurora laughed when she recalled Vector and Charmy's faces covered in food with Espio shaking his head, embarrassed by their lack of good table manners.

She had to admit, she never had that much fun with friends where she was from. She was always a loner before she came to Mobius and was surprised to have friends who wanted to be with her like that. Normally, her friends from school would respect her space and kept their distance, but these guys didn't do that at all...

It made Aurora happy. Deep down, she'd wanted someone to come up to her and talk to her, but at the same time, she wished she had the courage to go to her friends, but they were busy with their lives with college, so she kept quiet.

Besides, it didn't matter now right now. On Mobius, she couldn't call her friends and family on Earth because of the time and space thing... Aurora then felt sad because it had been such a long time and she wondered when she was going to go back. Tails had told her that it may feel only a few seconds that she'd left Earth when she returned, but still...

* * *

After dinner, Aurora felt very tired and knew it was time for bed. She went into her new bedroom with a green bed and throw rug, a light brown wardrobe, and on the wall above her bed, Aurora looked the two pictures of Knothole and Angel Island that Vector, Espio, and Charmy had so kindly given to her yesterday. She grinned from the memories of Mobius.

"From meadows to seashores to hills to mountains to jungles and even to a floating island," she listed, "Not to mention cities and villages...and a canyon." Aurora shivered at the thought of Sunset Canyon. "I wouldn't hate being in a canyon...but that canyon brings back scary memories." She shook the haunting thoughts away. "Ugh, I don't even want to think about it. I just hope they find all of the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman makes his next move."

It'd been a few days since Sonic and Shadow destroyed the mad doctor's Egg-Scrambler and they all knew it would take him a while to fix everything until he would start searching for her again.

Aurora got into bed and immediately felt tired and sleep overcame her.

She dreamt of being in a spot in a forest with a shadowy fog around, with the moon shining in the night sky above her. Suddenly, she heard someone howling like a wolf ahead of her and saw a boy's silhouette on a rock a few inches from her.

"What the...?"

Aurora asked, wondering why he was howling like that, but the boy continued to howl at the moon. _"What is he doing?"_

Then the boy stopped howling. _"Who are you?" _Aurora questioned, but he didn't answer. _"Hello?" _

The next thing, dawn's sunlight crept through Aurora's bedroom window and hit her face, waking her up.

"Huh?" Aurora found herself back in her room again, wondering what that dream was about. She shrugged it off and said, "Whatever," and got up to start her day. "That boy sure was strange."

* * *

(Hey, guys, miss me? Here's my new story. Now this chapter may not be all that interesting so far, but it'll get better. Please read my story all the way through. Until then, God bless.)


	2. Moons and Wolves

**Chapter 2: Moons and Wolves**

The next day, Shadow arrived early that evening just like he'd promised and trained Aurora who kept dodging Shadow's quick attacks. She studied his movements and could almost predict when he would strike. Shadow jumped for another attack, but Aurora dodged again. Shadow made a punch for her, but Aurora blocked it with her palm and used her arm as a shield to block Shadow's leg when he was trying to kick her away.

"Good," Shadow nodded approvingly. "That's enough for tonight."

Aurora nodded, too, trying to catch her breath.

"Your speed is getting better," Shadow commented since she dodged his attacks and blocked his attacks so quickly.

Aurora grinned. "Thanks to Sonic."

"That's right, he taught you how to move faster," Shadow recalled.

"Yep."

When she had first met Sonic in Knothole, he wanted to get Aurora to enjoy running more and to help her be faster on her feet. Aurora wasn't sure about it at first because she never liked running much, but when Sonic taught her, she learned to love her new speed that grew every time she practiced. Even today this morning, she was running around the yard to keep her new running skills sharp along with her self-defense moves.

"Next thing we know, you'll change your hair blue," Shadow joked.

"No, thanks," Aurora denied with a smile, "Just 'cause I talk like Sonic sometimes and run faster than usual, doesn't mean I wanna change my looks."

"Nothing wrong with that. I suppose you'd still like to look around the woods again?" he queried.

"You bet!" she replied, her spirit lifting to another explore in the woods.

Shadow grinned at her enthusiasm. "I don't suppose Sonic gave you this adventurous attitude himself, did he?" he asked.

"Sort of," she shrugged simply.

"That figures."

Back in Knothole, Sonic would take Aurora to see some of the sights like mountains and forests and meadows and hills since she liked nature like he did. She wished she could explore these mountains more often herself, but she knew that she couldn't take chances since she was alone out here and she did promise Shadow to stay by the house when no one trustworthy is around.

_At least he's willing to take me when we're done with training,_ she thought as she followed the black-and-red hedgehog. _Though it wouldn't hurt if I could leave the house without any worries..._

* * *

"Check out the dandelions," Aurora said, spotting some white flowers.

"Do those flowers do anything?" Shadow asked her.

"Yes, they help with liver and kidney diseases and spleen problems."

"You have been studying," he commented, impressed to see she was doing her homework. "And it's amazing what these plants can do."

"Well, nothing like the healing power of nature, Shadow."

Shadow grinned with his eyes closed. "I suppose you're right there." Shadow was sort of into nature himself, though he didn't have the same kind of passion Aurora did. Mostly, when he didn't have anything to do for G.U.N., he would take a walk on a grassy path just to get away from it all and be left alone with his thoughts.

Truth be told, he'd wanted to explore mountains and other natural landscapes, but those things reminded of what his friend Maria wanted to do with him, but never had the chance to since she died in space...

Molly's home planet used to be beautiful, too, but it was ruined by evil aliens who wanted to rule the galaxy. Although the universe was safe, Molly was gone after vowing to fight for her home for the rest of her life, which sadly didn't last long...

Shadow was solemn for a moment and Aurora guessed he was thinking of his two friends. She felt really bad for him, but she knew that he still had Rouge and Omega to be there for him... She put a hand on his shoulder, to let him know that she was a friend who was here for him, too.

Shadow grinned, grateful for her understanding and consideration and continued his walk with her. At least now he could do these things with a new friend.

While they kept moving and memorized the land markings, Aurora thought about the dream she had last night about the boy howling at the moon...like a wolf.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you said not many different kinds of animals live around here, but do wolves ever show up near these mountains?" she asked curiously.

"No, why?"

"Nothing, just asking."

Shadow wondered if that was really it, but he shrugged it off.

Aurora didn't exactly know why she'd asked, either. It was just a dream...still, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Shadow, what's life like for you here on Mobius?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mostly going on G.U.N. missions and fighting foes."

"That's it?" she questioned, "What do you do for fun?"

"Well, sometimes, I'd take a walk in the country for peace and quiet."

"I can relate to that," she agreed.

"So what's life for you in your world?" he asked her.

"Boring, unevenful, depressing," she answered bluntly.

"Sorry to hear that."

"To be honest, I don't like my world very much," she admitted, "I mean, there are things I do like about it, but the people make it hard for me to go about. You see, the people in my world are hard to predict, so it's hard for me to trust others."

"I see..." he replied thoughtfully. He remembered how bad the people he faced were years ago. In fact, it was those people that worked for a commando army that discovered him as the Ultimate Life Form and took him for a threat to mankind. They were very misunderstanding people and didn't bother to judge with their hearts about him...not like Maria did, who risked her life to save Shadow's. A soldier shot the poor brave girl, not bothering with the fact she was just an innocent child and that made Shadow angry with humans ever since.

That was until Shadow met another human, a boy named Chris whose good heart reminded him of Maria's and reached for his heart to help him remember that Maria wanted him to help people, not hurt them.

Even though Shadow changed much, he was still wary around humans, so he understood Aurora's distrust. Yet he wondered how bad the people were in her world since she was from a different Earth. "Do you like it here?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Well, yes. This place is a lot better than my world. It's more peaceful, despite Eggman and other bad guys, but this world's problems aren't as bad as my world's problems. I mean, at least Mobius has guys like you and Sonic and the others."

If her world's problems were worse than Eggman and his constant habit of taking over the world, then Shadow felt very concerned... He looked up to the sun that was beginning to set. "We should get back," he announced. "It's getting dark."

"Okay, she obeyed, following Shadow back to the house. Once they reached the yard, Shadow said, "I guess I'd better get goin'."

"Mm-hmm."

Before Shadow left, he stopped and wondered about something.

"Shadow, is there something wrong?" she asked, noticing his hesitation.

Instead of answering her question, he asked, "Tell me, if you had to choose, would you live here or on Earth?"

Aurora couldn't believe he asked her that. Then again, since she told him that she didn't her world that much, she figured he would be curious enough to ask her that question. "I can't answer that," she replied softly. "Not yet, anyway."

"I see. Well, take care," he waved, "And keep practicing your moves. You're improving day by day."

"Thanks. See you," she waved back. Actually, Aurora didn't know if she wanted to go back so soon when she thought about all the scary things in her world. This world was a lot better than hers and she has friends who are always checking on her... _Maybe...maybe goin' home might not be... I don't know._ She missed her family, but she liked her Mobian friends. She honestly couldn't decide the best place for her to stay... _Is my world really worth givin' up this world...? _

As Shadow ran, he wondered if he should really send her back home. He knew Eggman could never find her in her world, but from what Aurora was telling him, he began to wonder where she'd really be safe at...

* * *

That night, Aurora was asleep and she dreamt about being back in that shadowy fog in the forest again and saw the same boy's silhouette on the rock, howling at the moon.

_Why does he keep howling like that?_

She decided to walk forward to get a better look at him, then he stopped howling, and he turned his head to her.

"_Hello?_" she said. _"Won't you come out into the light?_"

As the boy stepped forward, he ended up putting his hands on the ground his shape changed and Aurora eye's widened with surprise to see he came out as a white wolf with the brightest luminescent green eyes she'd ever seen.

_What? He's a wolf? But he looked like a boy. I'm sure of it._

Before anything else happened, Aurora woke up in her room again. "Man, that dream was weirder than the last one... What does it mean?" That was the second dream of that boy and she was beginning to wonder if it was really a coincidence...

* * *

(Hey, guys, I hope this isn't boring. But it'll get more interesting in the next chapter. See ya and God bless.)


	3. Wolf Spirit

**Chapter 3: Wolf Spirit**

The next morning, Aurora was doing her usual chores, then sat down to look at her pictures, but her mind was still on that dream. Who was that boy and why was she dreaming about him?

Her thought were interrupted when her wrist com beeped and she answered it to hear it was Sonic checking on her again. She was happy to have someone get her away from her jumbled head for a moment as she talked to the blue hedgehog.

"Everything good over there, Aurora?" Sonic asked her.

"Uh-huh, not much is goin' on," she answered, keeping the dream thing in the dark. "Just doin' my exercises, studyin' plants, and listenin' to music. Thankfully, Shadow's been takin' me into the woods to explore. It's a very beautiful place. There are all sorts of herbs and flowers here."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Well, wish we could've taken a look at the place ourselves. Reminds me of when we'd do all of that mountain climbing and stuff."

"Yeah, I've been missing our fun outings," she agreed, "The mountains, the woods, the grasslands, the beach."

"Well, that's the one thing Sonic hasn't missed," remarked a young voice Aurora recognized.

"Hi, Tails," she greeted, happy to hear the genius fox again.

"Hi, Aurora. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How's it going in the mountains?"

"Ah, it's a little quiet," she shrugged, "The only noise around here is my music. Thank goodness you fixed the electricity or I wouldn't be able to hear my songs."

"You should also thank him for finding the second Chaos Emerald he spotted yesterday," Sonic added, wanting to give his best friend most of the credit since he was the one who found it first. "He was miles away in the air when he saw it in a crevice below in the ground." He was careful not to say it was from a canyon so he wouldn't bring old wounds to Aurora about Sunset Canyon.

"Really? You were high in the sky and you saw it in a crevice?" she asked in amazement.

"Well, yeah," Tails answered modestly.

"That's great. I didn't know you could see things from a distance like that," she commented.

"Well, as a pilot, I need 20-20 vision," Tails explained. "And it was actually Sonic who got the emerald out of the crevice."

"Then I owe ya both a big thanks," Aurora responded.

"No sweat, Aurora," Sonic replied.

"Happy to help," Tails added.

Aurora was afraid to ask, but she couldn't help wondering what happened to that mad scientist of an enemy of theirs. "Say, uh, have you seen any signs of Eggman?"

"Unfortunately, no," he answered regretfully. "I guess he's still busy with what we did."

"Is he even at Sunset Canyon?" she asked.

"No, his hideout over there is gone," Tails replied sadly.

Aurora was quiet for a moment. It hadn't been a week since they defeated him, but his hideout was already gone...? He could he be hiding at right now and what was he planning?

Sonic noticed her silence and reassured her, "Don't worry, he won't find you where you're at."

"Right," she said, not feeling to optimistic. "Uh, well, I guess I'd better go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

After she ended the call, Tails looked kind of concerned. "I think she's worried about you-know-who."

Sonic was quiet himself, feeling concerned for their human friend, too, who was no doubt frightened of what the doctor would do next.

"I'm glad that Shadow is visiting her at night, but it'd really make us all feel better, especially Aurora, if someone was with her all the time," Tails continued.

"Yeah..." Sonic nodded, thoughtfully. Even with Shadow checking on her every night, Aurora was still alone during the day and couldn't leave the yard without an escort. Not to mention, now she was feeling scared since Eggman already moved his hideout so soon. Perhaps it would be good for her to have someone to spend time with her and make her feel safer. "Maybe we should talk to Shadow about it."

* * *

After that call with Sonic and Tails, Aurora sighed and stepped out to lean against a post on the patio and looked around the empty yard surrounded by trees that usually made her feel comfortable.

"No one comes over here..." Aurora murmured, "I certainly hope so..." Even with her training, she knew she wasn't ready to take on Eggman's robots and she shuddered at the thought of being back in that tube again.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling noise in the bushes at the end of the yard. "Huh? The rustling continued and Aurora shivered with so much fright. "No, it can't be..." It couldn't be Eggman again. It couldn't.

Aurora panicked as the rustling got closer and she was about to head back into the house and call Shadow, but to her surprise, it was actually a boy who made it to the yard and collapsed on the grass.

"What?" She slowly walked up to the young man and saw that his hair was white and covered the back of his neck and that he was wearing a green jacket with a white-and-purple striped shirt and white pants. She tilted her head in confusion until she noticed the dirt all over his half-ripped clothes along with the cuts and bruises that covered his skin from head-to-toe. "Oh, man, you're hurt badly."

The boy moaned at her words when he opened his green eyes to her. "Please..." he begged softly, "I'm hurt."

"Don't worry," she answered calmly, "I'm gonna help you. Come on inside." She helped him to his feet, and helped him walk into her house. She knew Shadow was going to be unhappy about this, but the guy was hurt. What choice did she have? She carefully sat him down on the red couch.

"You stay here," she instructed, "I'll go find some herbs for this."

She went back outside into the woods and thanks to her memorization from her walks with Shadow, she remembered where to find the plants she needed for the boy's injuries. Marigold to disinfect his cuts and scratches; indigo berries called elderberries that help with pain as well as infections, and a spiny, tall green plant called aloe vera to help treat wounds, too.

She took all she needed and ran back to her patient. She rubbed the plants on his skin which made him wince and patched him up good and well, half-covered like a mummy. "How you feelin' now?" she asked him.

"Sore, but I think I'll be all right," he answered, "Thanks to you."

"You're welcome. Now tell me, what are you doing up here and what on Ear-Mobius did this happen?" she asked, silently scolding herself for almost saying Earth.

"I was traveling around the world until I fell off of a steep ledge and got dressed in injuries," he explained, motioning his bandaged body.

"You're lucky someone was around to help you," she remarked, amazed and sorry to hear he went through such a terrible mishap.

"I sure am," he nodded.

"Uh, by the way..." but Aurora stopped herself and remembered Shadow. "Oh, hold on a moment," she requested, holding up a finger, getting up from the couch. "I have to do something important."

"Okay, I'll just wait here for you," he replied, staying on the sofa.

"Thank you." She walked upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door, not wanting her guest to hear her call Shadow. _Oh, man, wait 'til Shadow hears this. _She turned on her communicator and dialed Shadow's number. She wondered how she was going to explain this, but he had to know now.

"Hello?" answered the deep voice that was Shadow's.

"Shadow, this is Aurora."

"Aurora, what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly. Shadow had asked her to call if there was anything unusual going on and this was unusual.

"Yes, but I'm not sure whether it's good or not," she confessed, getting a little anxious.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Um, well, you see," she stammered, "a boy came from the woods covered in scratches and bruises and fell down close to my house."

"A boy?" he echoed.

"Uh-huh. He's alive. No fatal damages. I already tended to his wounds and he's sitting in the living room..."

"Hold on, you let some stranger in your house?" he interrupted raising his voice.

"Well, he was really hurt. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing," she reasoned.

Shadow's only response was a sigh. "I had to help him, Shadow," she insisted.

He was quiet for a moment and finally said, "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing yet. I had to come in my room so I could tell you about this."

"All right, keep him busy until I get over there," he ordered, "I'd like to see your guest."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Be very careful," he told her firmly.

"I will," she promised and ended the call, going back to her patient.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked her.

"Never mind that now," she replied, sitting down next to him. "Uh, so what's your name?"

He was hesitant for a moment, looking shy. "What?" she asked.

"You'll laugh," he muttered, not looking at her.

"Why would I laugh? Is there something wrong with your name?"

"Personally, I don't think so, but other people usually snicker at the sound of my name."

"Well, just tell me," she persisted gently, "I'll try to hold back my laughs."

"Okay...it's Waya." He braced himself to hear her burst out laughing hysterically, but to his surprise, she was quiet and looked at him calmly.

"Waya, huh?"

He thought that perhaps she just thought it was a bad name. "It's dumb, huh?"

"Not really," she denied, shaking her head. "It sounds just fine to me."

"Really?" he asked, sounding amazed to hear someone actually say that. Aurora nodded reassuringly. "Wow... That's great. Finally, a person who doesn't make fun of my name."

"How do you spell it?"

"W-A-Y-A. It means wolf spirit."

Aurora's eyes widen when he said "wolf". _Whoa, wait...is he...the boy I saw in my dreams? _She couldn't say he looked like that boy because she only saw his silhouette and only saw him as a wolf when he came into the light. But...his hair was white like that wolf's and his eyes were the same kind of green... _It-it...it has to be him..._

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, noticing his curious look, "No, it's just...very interesting that your name means wolf spirit."

"It is, isn't it?" I think it suits me very well." 

_Without a doubt..._

"What's your name?" he asked her.

She wondered if she should tell him his name, but before she could have time to ponder at that, she heard a knock and knew it was Shadow. "Let me get that." She opened the door to see him and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't happy at all. "Hello, Shadow," she greeted, acting surprised to fool Waya.

"Hello," he nodded with a slight wave of his hand, and looked behind her to see Waya on the couch. "I see you have a guest," he pointed out, acting surprised, too.

"Hi," Waya said, being friendly to another new face. "Is this your friend?" he asked Aurora.

"This is Waya."

"It means wolf spirit," he explained, half expecting him to laugh, but to his relief he didn't. Shadow wasn't exactly the kind of guy with a lot of laughs, anyway. "Pleasure to meet a friend of..." he began, extending his hand, then remembered something looking at Aurora. "I still didn't get your name."

Aurora looked to Shadow who wagged his hand to tell her to not give him her real name.

"The name's Twilight," she lied.

"Well, that's a nice name," he complimented.

"Thank you," she smiled, sitting down with Waya with Shadow sitting on one of the blue chairs. He looked at the boy, wondering what to ask him to see if he was friend or foe.

"So, Waya, how did you meet Twilight?" he asked.

"Well, I was exploring the mountains until I fell down a steep ledge and got all of these," he explained, showing him his various bandages.

"Looks like you took a nasty fall," he remarked, amazed to see he was hurt, but tried not to show too much pity.

"And ended up wandering around the woods until I came to this house and Twilight came to help me," he finished, motioning to the girl.

"I see. It seems you were lucky someone was here to help you," Shadow said.

"Yes, I was," Waya agreed, making Aurora feel a big bashful.

"And why were you exploring these mountains?" he queried, wanting to know what he was doing way out here in Forgotten Peak when it hasn't been visited by anyone except for Aurora and the others from Knothole.

"Well, I'm a traveler so I thought I'd look around," Waya answered, though Shadow wasn't completely convinced.

"Uh, Waya, don't you have family or any friends?" Aurora asked.

Waya looked down with sadness in his eyes. "No, I'm on my own." Both were silent for a moment, and even though Shadow was very suspicious of him, Aurora felt that his sadness was real. And she didn't know why; either it was from her dreams or from pure instinct, she couldn't help but think there was something good about him...

"Well, Waya, you probably have other places to go," Shadow said casually, wanting him away from Aurora's home now.

"Yes, I do," Waya answered, trying to get up, but winced from him pain and sat back down again.

"Uh, hey, hang on," she told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're still very hurt."

"I'll be okay," he insisted, but Aurora made him sit. "Just hold on a minute, please." She looked to Shadow who was wondering what she was doing, making the boy stay where he was. "Shadow, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Shadow nodded, wanting to say some things himself. "We'll be right back," Aurora told Waya as she led Shadow to her bedroom up the stairs. As soon as she closed the door, she turned to Shadow who folded his arms with a serious look on his face. "Shadow, he's too injured to move."

"He can't stay here with you, Aurora," Shadow told her sternly. "We don't know anything about him."

"Well, I didn't know anything about you, either, when I helped you in the river, but I didn't abandon you, did I?"

Shadow paused, taken aback from her words, not liking that she made a point.

"We can't just sent him away like this," she continued.

"Aurora, he may be a spy sent by Eggman," he argued.

"With bruises and scratches?" she questioned doubtfully. "I don't think so. Besides, would Eggman really go to the trouble of hiring some boy to travel to the mountains?"

"Looks can be deceiving," he put in.

"True, but how can we be sure?"

"I'll know for sure," he affirmed.

"Okay, but if he's okay, then can we do something for him? Like maybe letting him stay somewhere he can heal. If not here, then maybe G.U.N."

"I doubt they'll want to deal with him. Besides, with us looking for Chaos Emeralds, he might find out about your aura and we don't want a lot of people knowing about your gift."

"Then maybe somewhere in Roca?" she suggested. Shadow and Aurora were known as heroes for saving people from a fire, so she thought that maybe they'd welcome Waya as Shadow's friend if he took him there.

"And what will I say to him when I do that?"

"Well, what will we say to him when we tell him he can't stay here?" she countered. "Shadow, when you met me, you weren't completely sure of me, either, but you took a risk, anyway. You decided to get to know me. You decided to help me. That's exactly what I did for you, too."

"That's because we got to know each other," he pointed out.

"Then let's get to know him first. If he's good news, he can stay. If he's bad news, he's outta here. What do you say? Let's talk to him and then decide from there."

Shadow didn't like this. He really wanted Waya to go now...but he was hurt just like he was when Aurora found him...and it was her good nature that made him trust her a bit... "Fine, but we're not using your real name. We're just gonna use Twilight until we know he's all right."

"Okay," she replied, happy that he was listening to reason. They both walked back downstairs to rejoin Waya. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem," Waya assured, "Uh, what were you talking about?"

"We were seeing if you needed somewhere to stay and heal," Shadow answered first.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Waya understood. "Uh, look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I couldn't intrude. I'll be okay on my own." He got up again, but the pain refused to let him, so he fell back down again.

"Waya, you're too hurt to be out there alone," Aurora reminded him. "It's gonna take a while until those wounds heal."

"And I think you should decide whether to stay here or to come with me," Shadow added. "I can take you someplace you can recover. But if you wish to remain here with Twilight, she'll take care of you, too."

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying, but..." Waya stopped and asked Shadow, "Wait a minute, you don't live with her?"

"I visit her every evening," Shadow explained.

"You live alone?" Waya asked.

"Mm-hmm, but it's not a problem," she reassured, "Besides, you go off to places on your own, don't you?"

"Yeah..." he answered, though he didn't sound very happy about it.

"Why don't we give you 'til sundown to choose whether to stay or go?" Aurora offered. "Sounds fair?"

Waya thought for a moment and softly said, "Sounds fair."

"In the mean time, let's get to know you," Shadow said, sitting down in his chair.

"Sure," Waya nodded with a half smile, then his stomach growled.

"But first, lunch time," Aurora declared, heading into the kitchen. Waya chuckled nervously, embarrassed by his empty abdomen. "Don't feel bad," she comforted. "Happens to me sometimes." Waya grinned at that, with Shadow wondering what secrets this boy held and where he'd like to stay...

* * *

After lunch, Waya told Aurora and Shadow about his traveling adventures of visiting villages, mountains climbing and river rafting.

"And that's how I traveled the river bend on my canoe," Waya finished.

"Fascinating, huh, Shadow?" Aurora asked.

"Very," Shadow responded, although he was barely interested.

"You seem to have had so many adventures, Waya" Aurora commented.

"Yep, nothing like it," Waya agreed. "What of you two? Do you ever have adventures?"

"Not particularly," Shadow lied.

"Yes, it's kinda boring with us," Aurora nodded.

"Well, how did you two ever meet?" Waya asked curiously.

Shadow and Aurora looked at each other for a moment.

"Let's just say fate brought us together," Shadow answered which was half true.

"Good thing it did," Aurora said, remembering how Shadow had been good to her when she'd met him, offering to take her to a safe place, teaching her self-defense and such.

"Well, it's good that you were able to meet," Waya replied sincerely, "And I'm glad fate brought me to you two."

"We're flattered to hear that," Aurora smiled, Shadow nodding half-heartedly.

"Uh, do you have a place I can wash up?" Waya asked her.

Aurora wasn't surprised seeing he was in dirty clothes. "Yes, the bathroom's upstairs. It's on the right side of the hallway."

"Thank you," he nodded and headed upstairs.

As Shadow watched him up go up the steps, he put his finger on his lips to ask Aurora to be silent, making her tilt her head.

"I'm gonna see if he has a communicator on him," Shadow whispered, "Just in case." He carefully snuck upstairs to the bathroom door that was closed. He pricked his ears to hear the white-haired boy say anything.

"Wow, nice bathroom," Waya commented.

Shadow heard him move in there as he continued talking. "Twilight seems very nice. I'm glad I fell down her doorstep... Well, in her yard, anyway."

Shadow was amazed to hear that he was using her fake name and not her real name. If he'd been working for Eggman, he'd be calling her Aurora. "Wonder what Shadow's problem is, though? It's like there's something about me he doesn't like at all."

Shadow blinked, knowing that he'd sensed the hedgehog's suspicions about him. He scolded himself for looking like that in front of the boy. "I wonder if he gave Twilight the same treatment when they first met," Waya thought. "Oh, well, guess I'll have to try to warm up to him."

Shadow had heard enough and quietly walked back downstairs.

"Well?" Aurora whispered as soon as he came down.

"It doesn't seem like he knows you," he reported. "He used your fake name."

"So you don't think he's Eggman's spy?" she queried.

"He might not be," Shadow replied, "Still..."

"Well, Shadow, if Eggman sent a spy up here, then he would've known I was up here and he would've just sent his robots to get me instead of sending a guy like him," she pointed out, "I mean, when he knew I was on Angel Island, he didn't waste time sending a spy. He just sent his best robots."

Shadow looked kind of stumped for a moment and Aurora couldn't help feel a surge of triumph.

"You may have a point there," he confessed, "but even though he may not be Eggman's spy, we still don't know much about his background."

"Then we'll just keep getting to know him. So do you think he should stay or go?"

"That depends on what he wants...and how much I'll like his decision."

Aurora nodded, though personally, she wanted him to stay. Not only was he too hurt to go anywhere, but she knew that there was something about him since she dreamt about him two nights in a row...or at least about the boy who could be him as a wolf...

_No, it has to be him. He has the same colored hair and eyes and his name means wolf spirit. That boy is him, I know it._

* * *

When Waya was slipping his shirt back on his head, he thought about Twilight's offer to stay with her or go with Shadow. Actually, he was a bit scared of Shadow, but he liked Twilight. She seemed much friendlier than the hedgehog and she was good with treating wounds...

_No, I have to go. I can't stay here. I'll only give Twilight trouble._

He wanted to leave badly, but he was too badly hurt to move. What could he do?

_Well...maybe I'll be safe here. I've lost those guys... They think I'm dead by now... At least I hope..._

He pulled out a bag from his sack and looked at the glowing red object inside, wondering what he could do to hide this thing in case he was wrong...

_Maybe I could hide it here... And when I'm healed, I'll leave immediately. They only want this, they don't care about me. I know I'll get in trouble...but better me than innocent people._

He just hoped staying with Twilight wouldn't put her in danger...

* * *

After Waya cleaned himself up, they talked some more until sunset and it was time to ask the boy the question.

"Well, Waya, would you like to stay here with me or go with Shadow?"

"Well, where would Shadow take me if I chose to go with him?" Waya queried.

"I'd take you to G.U.N. H.Q." Shadow answered, "It's like an army."

"You mean, like those people with guns and dangerous weapons machinery? No, thank you," he denied straightforwardly.

"I didn't say you have to go there," Shadow told him. "There are other options. I know some people in Roca who might look after you. It's very far from here, but it's a nice place. The people are good.

"Well, a town like that would be good," Waya agreed thoughtfully, "but I would like to stay hear the mountains with Twilight and then look around it some more after I've healed."

"So you'd like to stay here?" Shadow questioned.

"If it's not a problem for either of you," Waya said.

Aurora looked at Shadow and hoped he wouldn't decline. "Well, it doesn't bother me," Shadow said, much to Aurora's satisfaction, though she knew he was lying. "Does it bother you?" he asked her.

"No, it doesn't. You're more than welcome, Waya."

"Well, guess I'm here to stay for a little while." Waya pronounced.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room," Aurora said, leading the way upstairs.

As Shadow watched them go, he wondered if he made the right decision to let this boy stay with Aurora without him around to watch...? But he knew Aurora was right. He was hurt, and he seems to believe her name is Twilight. Still, he kept his guard up. Until he knew everything about him, he wasn't going to trust him that easily. He could tell he was hiding something that he clearly didn't want to share with him or Aurora and he wanted to know what...

* * *

(Ooh, what is Waya hiding? And why is Aurora dreaming about him? Can they trust the boy? Find out on the next chapter. God bless.)


	4. Getting 2 Know the Dream Boy

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know the Dream Boy**

After Aurora brought Waya to his bedroom, Shadow followed them.

"Twilight," he caled, using her fake name. He motioned his thumb to her own bedroom, wanting to speak to her in private again.

"I'll be right back, Waya," Aurora told him.

"Take your time," Waya called back as he unpacked.

Aurora closed her door and whispered, "Well, you think it's all right he stays here?"

"For now, but I want you to keep both eyes and ears on him," he directed, "Get to know as much as you can about him. Just don't let him know too much about you."

"I understand."

"And I'll be coming back earlier than usual just in case. Just remember to keep using your fake name and if something strange happens, call me."

By strange, he meant bad, but Aurora nodded. "Yes, sir, but I think I should tell you something first."

"What's that?"

"You know when I'd asked you about wolves last night?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see, the other night, I dreamt of seeing a boy howling at the moon like a wolf. I don't know what he looked like 'cause it was dark. That was why I'd asked you about wolves yesterday. And last night, I dreamt of him again, but when he came out of the shadows, he looked like a wolf. His fur was white and his eyes were green. That's what Waya's hair and eyes look like, too, and his name means 'wolf spirit'."

"Are you saying he has something to do with your dreams?" he asked.

"I definitely think so," she assured, "I don't think it was a coincidence. I believe he's the same boy."

"Hmm..." Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes at this interesting news. She's had two dreams about Waya in the shadows and coming out as a wolf, having the same colored hair and eyes.

"That's another reason why I want him to stay," she confessed. "Not only do I want him to stay to recuperate, but I think there's a reason why I'm having these dreams, and I think we should find out what."

Shadow remembered Aurora's nightmare when they were staying at an inn in Roca, when she dreamt she'd captured by Eggman, which is what happened two days later at G.U.N. which he wish he could forget... But if that dream came true, maybe her dreams of him might mean something as well.

"Very well, then, we'll try to find out, but like I said, keep your guard up around him at all times," he reminded firmly.

"I will,"

"Good," he nodded. He just hoped this Waya was as good as Aurora believes that he is.

After Waya unpacked, the sky got dark and it was time for Shadow to go. "I'll check on you two tomorrow. Get well soon, Waya," Shadow said to him, trying to sound concern than suspicious.

"Thank you, Shadow," Waya waved.

"Take care of him, Twilight," Shadow added, his look really saying, "Be very careful."

Aurora nodded in understanding and reassurance, then he took off through the dark forest. He just hoped leaving her alone with him won't turn out badly.

"Well, shall we start dinner?" Aurora asked since it was almost supper time.

"Sure, what would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Well, you don't have to do anything. You are hurt, after all, and you're my guest."

"But if I'm gonna stay, I want to be of some help," he insisted. "Is there a small task I can do?"

"How about the salad? You can sit while you do it."

"No problem."

Aurora smiled at his gentlemanly attitude, but she reminded herself of what Shadow said about being careful. Still...not only was it her two dreams, but there was something in his eyes telling her that he was just fine...even though there is a mystery. Then again, she herself has a secret that even she doesn't fully understand.

_Just hope I can keep up this act and he isn't acting to hide something...unsettling._

* * *

As soon as Shadow came back to G.U.N., he informed Rouge of the Waya's sudden drop-in on Aurora's home and told her of his condition.

"What, he's staying with her?" Rouge asked in surprise when he finished.

Shadow nodded.

"And...you're okay with that?" she queried hesitantly.

"Not completely," he answered, "but Aurora doesn't think he's working for Eggman. She doesn't think he'd waste time sending a spy to the mountains when he could just send robots to capture her."

"That's true. After all, he did the same thing when he found out she was staying on Angel Island."

"But I'm still wary of him, so she'll be keeping an eye on him at all times." Shadow looked at the floor, still very worried about Aurora being alone with him...what he could be hiding.

Rouge saw the concern on his face and thought up of something. "You know, Shadow, if you're really that worried, I could drop in for a visit. And when Waya's not looking, I can go through his things and see what his story is." Rouge has always been a jewel thief as well as a spy. She could look through things and leave no clues. Despite the few times she gets caught by Sonic and the others.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but we'd better wait 'til tomorrow," he advised. "Going tonight might not be a good thing."

"Huh, funny how things got," Rouge remarked, "We leave her alone up there and then a boy shows up." Rouge got a playful look in her eyes. "Wonder how they'll get along."

Knowing what Rouge was implying, Shadow frowned with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think Aurora would do that," he doubted. "She just met him. Although, she did mention that she'd dreamt of a boy the other night. She said he was howling like a wolf, but she couldn't see what he looked like. The next night, she saw him howling again, but when he came out of the shadows, he turned into a wolf, having the same kind of white hair and green eyes Waya has."

Rouge blinked with amazement. "You're saying Aurora's had dreams about this Waya?"

"Well, his name means wolf spirit and she doesn't believe it's a coincidence. She thinks there might be something about him that she wants to know about, but she still doesn't think he's Eggman's spy."

"Well, let's just hope she's right about her dream boy, but I'll still check myself."

Shadow nodded in gratitude. Even if Waya wasn't a spy, he was still hiding something. He and Aurora both knew it. He just hoped Rouge could find out what it was tomorrow.

* * *

That night after dinner, Aurora and Waya bid each other good night and Aurora was dreaming again, finding herself back in that shadowy spot in the foggy woods. There, she saw the boy whom she knew was Waya howling on the rock again.

_It has to be him. And I'm gonna prove it now._

"_Waya?_" she called. "_Waya?_"

At the sound of her voice, the boy turned to her with green eyes that stood out in the darkness this time and stepped up to her, but in the moonlight he appeared as a white wolf again, staring at the girl.

"_Waya, why do you keep coming out like this? I know you're the boy who fell down in my yard. You don't have to hide it._"

However, her only response was the dark fog covering the wolf, erasing him from her view.

_Waya!_

* * *

Aurora bolted up, waking up in her bedroom. She sighed deeply and dropped down in her pillow again. "Well, that didn't help much," she mumbled. Although, she still had Waya in her house to question. And she wanted answers as soon as possible. She got out of bed and fixed herself up, careful not to wake Waya whose door was still closed and she assumed he was still asleep. She went down stairs to fix breakfast, but to her surprise, she saw that food was already on the table. She looked to see Waya whose back was to her as he was pouring juice in two cups. When he heard Aurora's footsteps, he turned to her. "Hmm? Oh, good morning, Twilight," he greeted with a smile.

Aurora looked at him in confusion, then she remembered it was her fake name and smiled back. "Morning, Waya." She turned to the breakfast that was laid out on the table. "Did you do all this?"

"Uh-huh," he replied, handing her a cup of juice as he limped to the table.

"Oh, Waya, you didn't have to do that. I could've made breakfast," she persuaded, "Not to mention, you're still hurt."

"I know, but I wanted to repay you for you hospitality," he said, pushing Aurora's chair in as she sat down.

"Well, that's gracious of you," she grinned sincerely. Though she still wish he didn't. In his condition, it was any wonder he didn't fall down on the floor instead of easily getting in his chair across from her. Aurora took a bite of the food and replied, "Wow, this is good."

"Thank you," he nodded happily. "You're lucky. I don't usually make stuff like this. Being alone in the wilderness and all."

As they ate, Aurora wondered how to ask Waya about himself. She thought about the meaning of his name, so she asked, "Uh, Waya, do you like wolves? Since your name means wolf spirit."

"I sure do," he answered, "They're really fascinating creatures. And they're howling is beautiful. It's like they sing to the moon."

"Yes..." she agreed, but she wished she'd ask a better question that would get her better answers. _So far, this wolf is fascinating me, though. _

"Do you like wolves?" he asked back.

"Oh, yes..." she replied, making sure to pay attention. "...but I'm cautious around them. Wild animals and all."

"Well, it's true not all wolves are tamed, but there are those that are good to be with."

_I'd sure like to know a hundred percent that you're good to be with. At least to calm Shadow's nerves._

"I wouldn't know," she said, moving her food with her fork. "Then again, I guess it's like with people. Some are good, some are bad."

"Sad, but true..." Waya agreed quietly, eyes cast down in thought which caught Aurora's attention.

"You sound like you understand that really well," she countered gently.

"Huh? Oh, well, I'm just speaking from what I've heard from here and there about folks who do things," he stammered, sounding as if he was making an excuse. "Thankfully, you're one of the good ones," he added.

When he looked at her smiling, Aurora stared into those green eyes that reminded her of her dream wolf's eyes that were as quiet yet mysterious as he was.

"Twilight?"

Aurora gasped coming back to reality to see Waya showing concern at her silence. "I'm sorry, I'm just lost in thought."

Before either one of them could speak, they heard a knock outside. "Who could that be?" Aurora wondered as she walked to the door. _That can't be Shadow again. I mean, I know he said he'd come back earlier than usual, but I didn't think he meant _this _early. _

However, when she looked through the window, to her shock, it was Rouge. Aurora wondered what she was doing here and so unexpectedly. She opened the door to the bat who happily said, "Hi, Twilight." When she said her fake name, Aurora knew immediately that Shadow told her about Waya and she guessed he sent her to check the boy out.

"Oh, hi, Rouge," she greeted, acting like it was her name and gave the bat a hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, word on the street is that a boy fell into your yard and I wanted to see for myself," she explained with a wink, "See what he's like."

"Oh, yes," Aurora replied, understanding her hinting tone, "Uh, Waya, come here, please. This is another friend of mine Rouge. She knows Shadow. Rouge, this is Waya. He's a traveler."

"Nice to meet you," Rouge said when the boy came up for her to get a closer look. "Not bad looking, other than the injuries," she judged pleasantly, nudging Aurora teasingly. "Looks like you got it made, hon."

Aurora blushed. "Rouge, please," she begged softly. She couldn't believe the bat said that... Then again, from what she heard from Knuckles, she did like to make fun.

"It's not like that," Waya assured calmly, "I'm just a guest for the time being."

"Whatever you say," she shrugged, acting unconvinced.

Trying to ignore her teasing, Aurora said, "Uh, Rouge, we were just having breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure, but please let me borrow your bathroom for a minute," she requested, giving her a wink, "I've got to check my face."

Aurora realized she meant she was going to look through Waya's belongings and played along. "Oh, sure. Let me show you where it is. Be right back," she told Waya who watched them go upstairs.

"Wow, this gets more interesting by the minute," he remarked quietly.

As soon as the girls were in the hallway away from Waya's earshot, Aurora whispered, "Well, did Shadow ask you to come?"

"Actually, I offered to come here and go through Waya's things," she corrected. "Just to see what his story is and if he's hiding anything."

"Well, his room's right here," she instructed, pointing down the hall at the end. "I'll go back downstairs and keep Waya company."

"Yeah, he probably misses you already," she teased again.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically, walking away.

Rouge smirked and made her way to the bedroom. "Now let's see what handsome Waya's hiding," she murmured.

When Aurora headed downstairs to Waya waiting at the table, she announced, "She'll be down in a minute. And I'm sorry what she said about 'you got it made'. She likes to tease."

"No sweat."

While they waited for Rouge, she was rummaging through his bag and his drawers, careful not to leave a mess. "I don't see anything that might suggest he's hiding anything disturbing. I guess he's okay...for now."

With that said, she left the room as if it were untouched and headed downstairs to join Aurora and Waya.

* * *

As the three ate, Waya shared some of his stories with the bat while she digged into his cooking which she was impressed with.

"Well, what do you know?" He's a mountain climber, a canoe rider, and a good cook," Rouge complimented.

"Thanks, Rouge," Waya replied bashfully.

"So, Waya, ya single?" Rouge asked straight out.

"Oh, well, yeah," he answered a little awkwardly, "but I'm not looking for anybody right now."

"Well, you might change your mind when you do find the right one," Rouge said, looking at Aurora playfully, "Huh, Twilight?"

Aurora raised her eyebrow in annoyance at her. "Perhaps so, but that's his heart's decision."

After breakfast was over, Waya suggested for a stroll in the woods. Aurora didn't think it was good for him to walk around in his current condition, but she didn't argue because she thought it'd be best if she could talk to Rouge in private while they were walking.

"Glad you ladies wanted to explore the mountains," Waya called from a few ways away of them. For someone who was hurt badly, he sure was tough, Aurora had to give him that. "Well, nothing like fresh air and the sunlight," Aurora called.

"The fresh air I don't mind, but I could do without so much sunlight," Rouge muttered, then spoke up to the boy so he could hear, "Uh, Waya, why don't you go on ahead? We'll be with you in a minute."

"Okay," Waya called back, walking off.

Once he was well way away, Aurora asked, "Well?"

"He doesn't have anything bothersome," Rouge reported.

"Well, that part's good..." she sighed with relief, then thought more carefully. "Of course, the mind could hold more secrets."

"Good point, but didn't you tell Shadow there's something about him?"

"Yeah, I'd told him I've had dreams about Waya. And last night, I had another one which wasn't much different from the previous one. I just saw his silhouette while he was howling and when I called his name, he came out as a wolf again, staring at me. That was it."

"And you're that boy was Waya, right?" she queried.

"I'm sure. Like I told Shadow, Waya's name means wolf spirit and his hair and eyes are the same color. In fact, last night's dream, when I used his name, he did respond to me by looking at me through the shadows with those same green eyes. They're just the same as Waya's..." Yes, they were the same. And the shade of his white hair was the same as the wolf's own white fur, shining like the moon itself.

"And I also told Shadow that he can't be working for Eggman, even though there is something unusual about him," Aurora concluded.

"True, but you've got a few things that aren't normal, either. Your aura, I mean," Rouge reminded her.

"I know..." Aurora nodded, feeling kind of...guilty. For having to lie to the boy. "Honestly, I wish I could trust him instead of being secretive."

"I understand that, hon," she sympathized, "but you know how Shadow is. Even if Waya isn't bad, Shadow wouldn't want other people knowing about you. At least not what you can do."

Aurora still wished she could be open to Waya so he would know he can open up to her, too...

"Well, as long as he feels better and keeps his hands clean, he'll be on his way," Rouge said. "After all, he is a traveler."

"That's true, but...I'd still like to know him a little more before he leaves."

"Maybe he'll want to stay longer if he decides to get all you-know-what with you during his stay," she joked, playfully nudging Aurora, making the red head laugh mockingly.

* * *

After that little nature walk, the three came back to the house and Rouge decided it was time for her to leave. "Well, I'm off. Take care, Twi," Rouge called to Aurora with a nickname for her fake name, "Nice meeting you, Waya. Get well soon."

"Thank you, Rouge. Bye," Waya called.

"Say hello to Shadow for us," Aurora asked as Rouge flew away.

"Sure thing, hon," she called, turning to look at us with a smirk. "Don't you kids have too much fun." Then she took to the skies, leaving Aurora shaking her head.

"Is she always like that?" Waya asked her.

"Yeah, sorta." _At least that's what Knuckles told me. I wonder how he and the others are doing and if they already know about Waya..._

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon, Rouge visited Shadow who was at Angel Island with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles who were all in the red echidna's hut, hearing about her day with Aurora and her new quest Waya.

"So he's not hiding anything?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing I can find," Rouge replied. "Although, Aurora says he could be hiding things in his head. She also told me she had another dream of him. That she saw his silhouette again and he came out as a wolf."

"Aurora believes there's something about him that we should try to figure out since she's having dreams about him," Shadow concluded, his arms folded, still not happy someone he didn't know was with Aurora alone. "Personally, I think there's something he's hiding, too...but right now...I think it'd be best to trust Aurora on this one."

Knuckles sighed a low growl, shaking his head and walked out of his hut to the Master Emerald's pedestal. Rouge watched him go, then decided to follow him. Knuckles was making his way through the trees, then made a stop, looking at the giant gem a few inches away from him.

He looked at the sky in deep thought, not happy with Aurora being with Waya, either. When she'd come to stay with him on his island, he wasn't sure of keeping her around since he wasn't used to it and if she would behave herself, but he saw that she was a very good person inside and out, and the two red heads grew quite fond of each other.

Honestly, when Shadow had suggested they hide Aurora at Forgotten Peak, Knuckles didn't like that she'd be alone with no one to be there for her in case something happened and now something did happen. A boy they didn't know was staying with her. His hand that was resting on a tree, wrapped into a fist, not liking the news at all.

"What's eating you this time, handsome?" asked Rouge who was behind him.

Knuckles sighed, not looking at her. "I don't trust this Waya guy."

"Oh, come on, you haven't even met him yet."

Knuckles was silent for a moment until he murmured, "I just don't like that some stranger is with her."

"Aw, that's so cute," Rouge commented playfully, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Acting like a protective big brother."

Knuckles just looked at her with an annoyed raised eyebrow and shrugged her hands off him. Sometimes, he didn't know why he would talk to the bat who would usually drive him nuts.

"You know, I'd like to know Aurora's secrets," Rouge continued, "You know, the ones that made you like her enough to give her a hug from that house-warming party."

"There are no secrets," he said simply, "I like her 'cause she's a really nice kid. Polite. Respectful. Obedient. Honest..."

"You're not hinting anything are you?" she interrupted, knowing he was pointing out the qualities she didn't usually have herself.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Knuckles asked innocently.

This time, Rouge raissed her eyebrow in annoyance, which pleased Knuckles that he got her back. "Plus, she was helpful around the island and it was fun teaching her new things."

"I see," she understood. "So you miss having her on the island?"

"Well, yeah..." he admitted, looking away.

Rouge smirked, twirling one of his long strands of red hair around her finger. "Well, you know, Knuckles, if you ever get lonely, I'll come visit you."

"That's okay, I won't be that lonely," Knuckles declined, gently moving his hair from her hand. "But I was afraid Aurora would be lonely. In fact, I wonder if Aurora's been lonely before she came to Mobius."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked curiously.

"She told me, even though she has friends from school, she hasn't spoken to them much after she graduated with them since they're busy with college. From what I can understand, she's been much of a loner all her life."

"Well, you're pretty much a lone echidna yourself," Rouge pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think that even though she may like being alone, she truly wants someone to be with her more," Knuckles believed. "After all, she said she's been happier since Sonic and the others keep her company all the time. She even said that she didn't feel like being by herself again in the mountains..."

Rouge understood now and she felt sorry for the girl who'd been lonely most of her life. "Well, at least she has company now," Rouge said, trying to be positive. "Of course, he's only staying until his wounds heal. But he may change his mind in leaving in case he gets too friendly with young Aurora."

Knuckles frowned at the thought of Waya acting all boy-like with her. "He'd better not get too friendly for his own good," he muttered darkly.

"Well, you are a big brother to her, aren't you?"

Knuckles just shrugged and grinned. What could he say? He cared about the girl.

"I just hope you don't get protective of me if any guys stay at my place," Rouge joked, waiting to hear his response.

"Actually, I think I'd be more worried about your guests," Knuckles retorted nicely, making Rouge grunt and flip his hair over his face, walking back to the hut alone.

Knuckles grinned victoriously, flipping his hair to the back of his head. He and Rouge would always pick on each other, and Knuckles usually had a hard time finding the right thing to say to her to leave her stumped or make her walk away, which was why he felt a bit joyful now.

"At least she didn't hit me on the head. Just hope this Waya keeps _his _head on straight." Otherwise, if he didn't and he dared to do something to Aurora, Knuckles would make sure the boy's head didn't look straight.

* * *

(Aw, Knuckles caring is cute. :) But that Rouge, making of Aurora like that and putting Waya in the middle. What are you gonna do? Lol. Anyway, hope this is fun, so far. See ya next chapter and God bless.)


	5. Dancing and Howling with Wolves

**Chapter 5: Dancing and Howling with Wolves**

After lunch, Aurora tried to get to know Waya more, but every time she asked him a question such as where he used to live, he'd change the subject, saying it was a place not worth staying anymore. She didn't understand, but she knew there was no point in asking about his hometown much.

Before she could ask him another question, he saw her iPod and dock.

"Twilight, what are these things?" Waya asked.

Aurora was still for a moment, not knowing how to explain two devices from another universe to him... Then again, she could just say they were made by her family but were never introduced to the Mobius. It was better than the truth, anyway.

"My family made those things. This rectangular device," she explained, picking up the iPod that was covered in a pink case, "is a music player." She thought it'd be best than to say it was called and iPod because she thought that would confuse him. Then she pointed to the longer pink retangular thing with a white cord that was plugged in. "That's called a dock. You see, the music player has songs on here that my family collected from singers that they'd met and recorded their voices in here."

"Recorded?" he questioned, tiltling his head.

Well, it seems he knows very little about technology, which in this case isn't a bad thing.

"It means to...send the songs in this device so others can hear their singing from it," she answered.

"Ah, that makes sense...kind of," he replied, still a bit confused. "I'm not exactly an expert at these kind of things."

She nodded in understanding. She didn't complain, that's for sure. "And this dock helps us make the music louder for others in the room to hear," she concluded, plugging the iPod in. Aurora didn't know why because she wanted to talk to Waya more, but... "Would you like to hear a song or two?" she offered.

"Sure, I'd love that," he answered, almost jumping at the idea. "I've always loved music."

"Really? Me, too."

"Well, that's another thing we have in common," he proclaimed, "We love nature, we like wolves, and we love music."

"Yeah..." It was true, they did have a few things in common, and another thing she knew they had in common was that they were hiding secrets...but before Aurora could trust him, he needed to trust her first. "Prepare to hear some songs that are out of this world," she announced. _Literally. _She started out with _We're In Heaven_ by D.J. Sammy. As soon as the voice reached Waya's ears, he was still with amazement.

"Wow..." he said softly making Aurora smile as she swung her head here and there to the beat and her hand on the desk where her iPod was. She almost jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Waya with a hand reaching for her. "Shall we dance?" he asked her pleasantly.

"Oh, no, thank you," she declined nicely, "I'm not a dancer."

"Why not?"

"I don't like dancing. It's too silly." Aurora was always shy and hated looking ridiculous. Even when she played music for her friends in Knothole, she'd politely refuse dancing and just sit and listen and watch her friends do the dancinge themselves.

"Silly?" he echoed as if she was being ridiculous, "Aw, but dancing is a lot of fun. And it's easy." He took her hands and gently pulled her up to her feet much to her surprise and brought her to the center of the room. He let go of her and demonstrated by dancing by himself.

"Just listen to the beat of the music and feel the rhythm in your body," he instructed, moving with the song.

Aurora just stared at him, feeling unsure of this, and was amazed that Waya could move like this while he was still injured. Was he healing that fast?

Swallowing her pride and her curiosity, she listened to the music and slowly made her body move, picking up a few steps with each second.

Waya opened his eyes to her and saw that she was starting out well. "Yes, yes." Then, she started to feel awkward and stopped. "No, no, no, don't stop," he said quickly, "You've got it. Just keep moving. You'll like it. "

She sighed and shook her head, wanting to stop this altogether, but Waya didn't seem to want to take no for an answer so she found her feet again with the song. As she started dancing again, she felt...different. It was like her shyness went away and was replaced by...happiness. The kind she never felt when she danced at her home world. Of course, she never danced, so she could never feelt it, but this new kind of joy suddenly quickened her steps as the music played, making her grin from ear to ear.

"There you go," Waya praised when he saw her happy expression. Next thing, Aurora started moving her arms, too, spinning around in place, feeling free and joyful, just like she did when she was learning to run faster from Sonic.

"All right, now you're lovin' it!" he laughed. Then to surprise her again, he took her by the hand and started twirling her under his arm. She had to admit, even though she still had questions and suspicions about him, she was growing fond of him. He'd been kind, helpful, and a lot of fun to talk and be with. He sort of reminded her of Sonic in a way.

Finally, when the song was at its final verse, Waya picked her up by the waist and spun her around in the air, making her yell with joy until the song ended and was put down on the ground, laughing with him.

"That was fun," she panted, catching her breath.

"Told you," he grinned playfully bragging.

"You know, no one's ever dared to teach me how to dance before," she confessed suddenly.

"Why not?"

"Well, one: people would usually leave me alone. Two: People respected my decisions."

"Well, I can understand people respecting your decisions, but why would they leave you alone?" he asked curiously.

"Because they know I like bein' alone," she answered, looking away.

"Why's that?"

"It's nothing against people. I'm just shy. Plus, people make me nervous."

"What about me? Do I make you nervous?"

"No, no, you're fine. You've been good." _So far. Although, you keep me in suspense at night. _

"What about Shadow? Did he make you nervous when you first met him?"

"Oh, yes, he did," she answered straight forwardly. "When we met, well, he didn't seem to trust people much." It was true, but that was because he'd met a lot of bad people in his life so that was understandable. "But as soon as we got to know each other, he became a very good friend."

"How about Rouge?"

"Well, she was a lot friendlier than Shadow when we first met, I'll tell you that much."

"Say...how often to they visit you, anyway?" Waya asked curiously.

"Well, you know Shadow visits every night and Rouge would come from time to time. Other than that, I'm mostly alone during the day." She kept out the part about Sonic and the others calling, thinking it was best not to mention them yet.

"Do you ever get lonely?" he questioned.

"Sometimes...but I'm used to it. I'm sort of a lone wolf myself."

"Well, then, that's another thing we have in common," he stated.

She nodded, although it seemed he was more wolf-like than her in more ways than one. "...Are you alone because you want to?" she asked all of a sudden.

Waya seemed taken aback, then his eyes lowered in sadness. "Not exactly," he spoke quietly.

"To be honest, I do get very lonely traveling alone..."

Aurora felt sorry for him. For him to not have family or friends. She herself thought traveling to places alone would be fun, but to him it didn't seem to make him happy doing things by his lonesome.

As a matter of fact, the places she traveled to with her Mobian friends made it more fun. Resting in the meadows with flower crowns; swimming at the beaches; running through fields of grass, and climbing mountains to admire the view with them all were the best fun she's ever had in her life.

Now she was in a mountain alone because she has to go into hiding while her friends did their current search of the Chaos Emeralds. She wished she could go back to beginning before all this madness started.

"I understand," she sympathized with a smile. "At least you're not alone now." Come to think of it, Aurora wasn't alone right now, either. Waya was here and she's been having more fun ever since she moved to the mountains alone. "And neither am I."

Waya grinned at that, happy to hear that she liked having his company the way he was liking hers. He looked at her iPod and was curious about something. "You don't mind if I can hear more of your songs?"

"No, not at all. I've got a lot more that I think you'll like," she replied, going to her iPod to look for another song.

"All right. And while we're dancing, I'd like to hear you sing," he requested which stopped Aurora.

"Excuse me?" she asked hoping she heard him wrong.

"I'd like to hear you sing," he repeated. "Do you ever sing along with your songs?"

"Yes, but when I'm alone."

"Well, how's about a change?" he suggested.

Aurora wasn't sure about that idea. Being a shy loner, she never liked to sing in front of others because she was afraid of what they would think.

"Come on," he urged gently, "you started to like dancing. How about you start to like singing with company?"

Aurora groaned in her mind and sighed in defeat. "All right, but don't complain to me in case you hate it." The song she played was _I'll Try_ by Jonatha Brooke. To her, it was the best song to start with and she sang along with the songstress.

"_I am not a child now. I can take care of myself. I musn't let them down now. Mustn't let them see me cry. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm too tired to listen. I'm too old to believe all these childish stories. There is no such thing as faith...and trust...and pixie dust._"

As he listened to her sing, Waya was staring in awe, loving her beautiful voice, and closed his eyes and gently moved his head to the melody as she continued.

"_I try, but it's so hard to believe. I try, but I can't see what you see. I try. I try. I try. My whole world is changing. I don't know where to turn. I can't leave you waiting, but I can't stay and watch the city burn. Mmm, watch it burn. 'Cause I try, but it's so hard to believe. I try, but I can't see what you see. I try. I try. I try and try to understand the distance in between the love I feel and the things I fear and every single dream..._"

Waya felt like he was lost in her voice, feeling the emotion coming from the song that was starting to be positive.

"_I can finally see it. Now I have to believe all those precious stories. All the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust. So I'll try 'cause I finally believe. I'll try 'cause I can see what you see. I'll try. I'll try. I will try... I'll try...to fly._"

Aurora smiled when she finished, humming to the rest of the lovely melody until it was over. This song had always reminded her of herself, a person who would be unhappy and start to lose hope, but then remind herself of the wonders in life and dare to dream again. She knew it was strange for a 20-year-old like herself to enjoy this sort of thing, but she didn't care. It made her feel young and carefree.

When she turned off the song after it was over, she turned to Waya who was looking at her. "Well? Give me your critique," she asked, waiting for a thumbs-down.

"That was..." he started, but she interrupted him.

"Horrible, terrible, ear-breaking?"

"None of the above. That was magnificent."

Aurora blinked in surprise "You liked it?"

"You bet. That was beautiful. The song was sad at first, but your voice..."

"It was mostly the real singer's voice that was..." she said modestly, but Waya stopped her.

"Listen, I know good voices when I hear it. Hers was good, but so was yours. Better, actually," he claimed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Aurora blushed, amazed to hear these words. "Well, no one's...no one's said that before...except my grandma. She says I know how to imitate a singer's voice." Yes, as a matter of fact, she remembered the day when she was singing along with Jasmine in of of the Aladdin songs called _A Whole New World_ and her grandmother thought the way she matched her voice to hers was very good.

"You did sound almost like her," Waya agreed, meaning Jonatha who was singing _I'll Try_. "Does Shadow know you sing like that?"

"No, first of all, I sing when I'm alone, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah."

"Plus, he's never even heard of my songs before." Only Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese had heard her music.

"Well, maybe you should sing for him one of these days," he suggested. "Rouge, too, if she ever visits."

"I'll think about it," she said, although she felt shy about that idea, but at least with Waya, it would be good practice. "Shall we listen to some more?"

"Yes, please," he nodded. For the next hour in a half, Aurora sang along to some songs that were female and danced a few songs with Waya, quickly liking singing and dancing more and more as well as this mysterious white-haired lad...

* * *

A few hours later near sunset, Waya was helping Aurora make dinner, a lasagna, and Aurora knew Shadow would come any minute, so she took out three plates from the cupboard. To her prediction, she heard a knock on the door and opened it to see the black-and-red hedgehog.

"Hi, Shadow," she greeted, receiving a nod from him.

"Nice to see you again, Shadow," Waya waved to him, getting another nod, though a smaller one.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the boy.

"I'm recovering well, thanks," he replied.

"Good," Shadow said, happy to hear that he was getting better and was closer to leaving Aurora soon.

"Shadow, we have a surprise for you," Waya announced, coming to join them in the living room.

"Hmm?" Shadow responded, giving him his attention.

"Did you know that Twilight can sing?" Waya asked, wrapping an arm around Aurora.

"Uh, well, I can imitate a vocalist's voice when I sing along," Aurora explained shyly, twiddling her fingers.

"Her voice is amazing," Waya added.

"Really?" Shadow grinned, fascinated that she had a voice. Of course he hadn't known her for that long.

"Well, it's okay," Aurora said, smiling humbly, face still red.

"Okay? Nothing okay about it. It's wonderful," he declared. "You should hear her sing, Shadow. In fact, how about now?"

"Uh, why don't we save that for another time?" Aurora stammered, not ready to do second concert in one day. "We were just about to have dinner," she told Shadow. "Would you like to join us?"

Shadow nodded and followed them in the kitchen.

"Waya, please help me set the table," Aurora asked him.

Shadow blinked at her, shocked that she would ask him to do that when he was wounded, but when he saw for himself how easily he was moving around the kitchen, he was amazed. In fact, he just noticed that he seemed to have fewer bandages from yesterday.

He thought it was strange for him to heal so quickly after falling off of a steep ledge and be wrapped in bandages from top to bottom. However, he shrugged it off. As long as he got better, then he'd be on his way and Aurora would be safer again.

As the three ate, Waya explained to Shadow how he got Aurora to start liking singing and dancing more, which made Aurora blush as he spoke.

"Well, seems like you've helped her come out of her shell," Shadow commented to Waya, looking at Aurora who just shrugged.

"Uh, Shadow, I'm not sure if you know, but did Rouge tell you she visited us today?" Waya asked.

"She did," he answered, which Aurora figured since she volunteer to search Waya's stuff. "She thinks you're a nice guy and perhaps a potential boyfriend for someone we know," Shadow added, glancing at Aurora.

"Did she say that?" Aurora asked in disbelief.

Shadow nodded.

"Oh, why would she...?" Aurora groaned quietly and face-palmed.

"Well, Twilight, you did say she likes to tease," Waya reminded her.

"Yes," Aurora said, though she was still bothered.

"She doesn't like to tease. She loves to tease," Shadow corrected, sighing in exasperation. "It can be a real pain to everyone sometimes."

Aurora grinned, remembering how she would tease Shadow and Knuckles and earn either clever comebacks or annoyed looks as their response to the bat.

"Say, Shadow, why is it that you only visit Twilight at nights?" Waya asked curiously.

"Because I'm very busy at G.U.N. during the day," Shadow answered not looking at the boy.

"What about Rouge? What does she usually do?" Waya queried.

"She's a G.U.N. agent, too, and she's just as busy as me."

"Well, what are you guys busy with?"

"That's classified G.U.N. information," Shadow replied, giving the boy a glare that told him not to ask that question again.

"Even I don't know," Aurora told Waya just so he wouldn't feel bad. Of course, it was a lie because Shadow and Rouge and the others from Knothole were all busy with finding the Chaos Emeralds, but Waya couldn't be trusted to know all that...at least not yet. Maybe Shadow didn't want to tell Waya, but Aurora wanted to.

"Why do you ask these questions, Waya?" Shadow asked him, giving Aurora the impression that the boy was acting nosy.

"I'm just curious," Waya answered, looking at his plate like a puppy, or in his case, a wolf cub who had been scolded. "I mean, Twilight says she's alone during the day and I was just wondering if..." He stopped afraid of what Shadow's response would be. It was clear Waya was very nervous around the hedgehog, a lot more than Aurora was when she'd first met him.

"I visit Twilight often enough every evening," Shadow replied calmly. "You know that."

"Okay...but why is it that she's alone in the mountains at all?" Waya pressed.

Shadow glared at the boy, not liking what he'd just asked. "She's here because she likes to be here. She does love the mountains and this is the perfect home that I found for her."

"You found for her?" Waya repeated in amazement, then turned to Aurora, "What does he mean he found for you?"

"Waya, please..." Aurora begged, looking at Shadow for a second, then at the boy, "That is also classified information." She looked away with sadness in her eyes. "Let's just say...the mountains are the best place for me to be than anywhere else."

Waya still didn't understand, but due to the look in Aurora's eyes, he nodded and stopped asking questions.

* * *

After they'd eaten, Waya offered to wash the dishes.

"Will the kindness never cease?" Aurora asked, making him smile as she handed him the dirty platters.

"Twilight, may I talk to you?" Shadow asked, motioning his head to the stairs.

Aurora nodded and left Waya to his work and followed him to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Well, how much do you know about him?" Shadow asked.

"Not much from yesterday," she answered regretfully. "He doesn't know much about me, either."

Shadow was glad about that, but he wished she could've gotten more information on him.

"Well, do Sonic and the others know about Waya?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm, so far, it's just him, Tails, and Knuckles. Sonic and Tails are curious and Knuckles is as wary of him as I am."

"Shadow, I really believe he means no one any harm," she insisted. "It's just...I've got this feelin'. I've had this feelin' ever since I met him in my dreams and in the yard when he collapsed. I know he's good, but I also know he's hiding a big mystery that must be causing me to dream about him. Like maybe I'm supposed to meet him."

Shadow folded his arms and closed his eyes, not sure about this.

"Shadow, I know you have trust issues, but maybe if we're open with him..."

"No," he interrupted firmly, "Even if he's harmless, he still can't know."

"We could ask him to keep quiet."

"Forget it," he snapped. "He can't know and that's final."

Aurora was startled at his fierce tone and looked at the floor in shame. Shadow's anger quickly faded when he saw the hurt in her eyes and touched her arm making her look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to act like that. It's just that I broke my promise to you about keeping you safe from Eggman before, and I want to make sure I do better to protect you this time."

Aurora's feelings were quickly forgotten when she remembered the times he yelled at her for going into the fire in Roca without his knowledge, but apologized when she only did it to save a little boy.

And another time, when he tried to carry her with a twisted leg, she tried to reason with him only to make him sternly say he was going to run no matter what, but then apologized again when he explained that he desperately wanted to get her to G.U.N. with Omega and keep her out of harm's way.

Aurora also remembered when Shadow trusted her enough to tell her about Maria and Molly whom he lost and was heartbroken that he couldn't save their lives when they themselves risked theirs for his.

Aurora smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "I understand your concern, Shadow. I really do...but are you sure that Eggman could find out anything from Waya? I mean, what are the chances they'll meet?"

"Not likely," he confessed, then gripped her hand, "but I don't think it's worth the risk. Besides, it might be good for his sake if he doesn't know."

Aurora took in his words and remembered when Eggman sent Egg-droids to Angel Island to take Aurora and could've destroyed Knuckles's home had she not begged the echidna to send her away using the Master Emerald and she also remembered that horrible moment when Omega got damaged trying to protect her.

_If Waya got hurt knowing all of this, then..._

The idea made her shoulders shake and she nodded to Shadow, agreeing that it was best for his health that he didn't know anything. She already had Sonic and the others involved, she didn't want to involve Waya, either.

_But there are so many things I want to know about him... Would it be fair to know about him when I can't let him know about me? And it seems we're both very curious about each other..._

Plus, she was going to miss the good boy when he goes on his way. She'd said good-bye too many times lately and she didn't want to do it again...but she knew she had to.

"It'll be okay," Shadow murmured reassuringly, patting her back sensing her sadness. "He'll be all right on his own. At least he had someone to take care of him when he was hurt."

Aurora nodded, happy to have at least done that for him since all she was doing was being dishonest...

* * *

While Waya was washing the dishes, she wondered why Shadow and Twilight kept going upstairs to talk and leave him downstairs to wait.

_It seems to me lately that they have secrets they clearly don't want me to know about..._

Then again, he also had stuff he'd rather keep secret, mostly for their sake... He was glad he was healing quickly and that he would be leaving soon. He just hoped his pursuers haven't caught his scent yet and that keeping his parcel hidden here would stop them forever...

_Still, I wouldn't mind staying with Twilight. She's been the friend I haven't had in a very long time..._

Ever since he met her, his life had brought more laughter and music. More than anything, sanctuary.

_But I can't stay here and risk Twilight's safety. It's best for her that I leave as soon as I'm healed completely._

Although, he was going to miss Twilight when it was time for him to leave. He only wished he had another way of protecting her without having to lie and run away like a cowardly dog...

* * *

It was evening and Shadow left them be. Both Aurora and Waya were silent that night, not feeling like sharing words. Without noticing their own quiet demeanor, they both decided to turn in.

As Aurora laid down under the covers, she really wished she wouldn't have another dream about Waya. She wanted to know more, but after her discussion with Shadow, she felt there was just no point anymore.

However, when she was asleep, she found herself in that shadowy spot in the foggy woods again and saw Waya's silhouette howling at the moon again. Aurora thought she should just leave and forget all about this, but just as she was starting to turn around, Waya stopped howling and she saw his glowing green eyes staring at her.

"_Please, don't look at me with those eyes. I know who you are already and I know you're leaving soon. Let's just forget this._"

Then, she saw his finger pointing to the moon above them, glowing brightly even though the spot they were at was so dark.

"_What about the moon?_"

He didn't answer her question. He just lowered his hand down, staring at the moon like he was hypnotized.

Aurora started to feel impatient by all this silence and walked up to him.

"_Waya, please, just turn around and tell me already. I deserve straight answers._" When she placed a hand on his dark shoulder, he ran from her and came out into the moonlight as a wolf and climbed on a rock, howling at the glorious full moon.

Finally, Aurora started yelling despairingly. "_What do you want from me? You've been doin' this to me the night before you came into my yard. What is it that you're hiding that's making me see this? Just turn back into a human and tell me what you're trying to say to me._"

Unfortunately, Waya didn't answer her and just kept howling making it sound real. In fact, the sound was real. Aurora woke up and found herself in her bedroom where she could still hear the howling in her head.

"Wait a minute." She got out of bed and went into Waya's bedroom to see he wasn't in his bed. She turned to see that his window was open and peered outside to see Waya on the roof, howling to the moon high above the house.

_Hold on, the boy in my dream pointed at the moon before turning into a wolf to how at it. Waya really is the boy from my dream._

She knew all along it was true, but still, what was the point in knowing now when he was going to leave...? Still, if she had that dream just now...maybe it was telling her this was her last chance to know more about Waya.

He continued howling, not noticing Aurora was watching with amazement at his beautiful sound.

_His howling is so nice..._

Waya kept howling and Aurora wanted to get closer to hear him better and carefully climbed on the roof, sitting next to him.

He stopped at the sound of someone moving and he turned to see Aurora with him. "Twilight, I didn't know you were here. Did I wake you?"

"Sort of, but it's all right," she smiled. "Why are you howling at the moon?"

"Living up to my name wolf spirit," he answered simply.

_So far, you're doing a good job._

"You see, since I love hearing wolves howl, I try to imitate that kind of howl myself," he explained, "Like how you imitate a singer's voice."

"I see," she understood. "Your howling is lovely."

"Thank you," he nodded, "I guess we both have good voices."

"Guess so," she shrugged, though still felt unhappy at this yet unsolved mystery of dreaming about him every night, but she did her best not to show it.

"Would you like to howl with me?" he offered. "Since we're both up?"

"Sure." It would be fun doing something like this before they had to say their good-byes, so she accepted his invitation. "You go first. I'd like to hear your voice, so I can, you know."

"All right," he replied, knowing she wanted to listen to his howling so she could match it and started his wolf-ly singing.

Aurora listened to him for a few seconds and with a deep breath, she howled with him, keeping her voice steady.

Waya smiled and thought she was doing well, so far. She was a good learner and picked up things quickly. He wished he could've learned a few things from her, but at least he met someone who gave him the fun he'd missed before things went terribly wrong in his life.

As Aurora howled, she thought about how much she loved Waya's company since she's had to live in Forgotten Peak alone and felt sad about him going away as well.

_Why did friends have to say good-bye?_

But she forced the sadness away and made herself enjoy the last peaceful night with her wolf-like friend, howling at the beautiful full moon with the stars sparkling like diamonds in the velvet sky and the wind giving a gentle cool breeze to carry out their singing through the forest that made the animals fall asleep to the duo's lullaby.

* * *

(Was this chapter sad? :( I'm sorry if it is. It's no fun saying good-bye to friends, but where there are good-byes, there are still hellos, too. So good-bye for now and I hope we'll say hello again on the next chapter. Until then, God bless.)


	6. A Wordless Good-bye

**Chapter 6: A Wordless Good-bye**

After several minutes of howling last night, Aurora and Waya went back to their bedrooms and she woke up to find Waya downstairs making breakfast again. Aurora grinned at his usual thoughtfulness, but felt a twinge of pain, feeling this was going to be their last meal together.

With a deep breath and a brave face, she walked to the kitchen which made him turn to her.

"Hi, Twilight," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Waya," she waved, her heart hurting at the sound of her fake name.

"Last night was fun, huh?" he asked, pushing her seat in for her. "Howling at the moon."

"Mm-hmm," she replied.

"Your voice was really good," he commented, setting a plate of food in front of her. "You sure know how to imitate a person singing."

Aurora just shrugged, not feeling well enough for idle chit-chat.

"Twilight?"

"After breakfast, I'd like to check your wounds," she said so suddenly. "You're healing so fast, and I think today you might not need bandages anymore."

"Oh, right," he agreed, not looking her in the eye. "I do feel much better."

"Then, maybe today's the day you're leaving," she announced so straight forwardly that it surprised Waya. She didn't look up at him, though. She just ate her breakfast with Waya staring in silence.

After breakfast, Waya had offered to wash the dishes, but Aurora gently took them from him.

"I've got it. Go sit in the living room, please." she asked in a low voice. Waya looked at her for a second, but nodded and obeyed her request. As she was washing, she reminded herself of her strange demeanor towards him, but it was because she knew today he was going to leave...

She shook her head of that and decided it was best to get it over with and finished the dishes and brought out the first-aid kit to Waya.

She saw that he indeed was fully recovered. All cuts and bruises were gone. She didn't understand how he could heal this fast...

_Was it because humans on Mobius heal faster than we do on Earth? But Shadow looked surprised when he saw that Waya was healing so quickly, too..._

She was going to ask Waya how this was possible, but she decided that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered where he was concerned...

She decided to play dumb and say, "Well, looks like you're a clean bill of health." She stood up with a forced smile. "Looks like you get to go."

Waya was really confused about her behavior. Did she care that he was leaving? Or does she want him to leave...?

Before he could ask, Aurora turned away and walked upstairs to her bedroom in silence and sat on her bed. She didn't want to do this. She didn't feel like putting up with another painful good-bye, especially when he was going to say good-bye to a liar...

She laid down on her bed, telling herself that it was best to lie to him than for him to know about her aura and possibly get in trouble for it. She couldn't put another friend in danger...she just couldn't. She rolled on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, wanting Waya to just pack and go without another word.

Waya was in his room packing his stuff absent-mindedly. He didn't know what to do or say to her before he'd be on his way... She wouldn't even talk to him right now. Would she say good-bye? Honestly, he really wanted to say good-bye. Not that he liked farewells, he just didn't feel good to leave a friend without saying something to them... Hey, he lost friends even when he was still with them after they all... Waya shook his head of that and quickly packed his stuff. Good-bye or no good-bye, he didn't want to burden his new friend anymore.

When he had everything put together, he took one last glance at a floorboard that was next to his bed, then walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Aurora had heard his footsteps go down into the living room and looked to her window to see the white-haired boy walk through the yard. She couldn't decide whether to open the window and tell him "so long" or not... Her hand just rested on the glass, wrapping into a fist. She shook her head and stepped away from the window.

Just when she did, Waya looked at her bedroom window to see if she'd watch him leave, but didn't see her there. With a regretful sigh, he walked through yard into the forest to go wherever he could go, not looking back at her house.

Aurora sat on the couch in the living room, knowing Waya was gone by now. She didn't know what to feel from this. She...she pretty much just sent him on his way like...like she kicked him out...

_Is that how he feels now...? That I wanted him to get out like he was a pain...?_

She felt really guilty. She hurt a really good boy. Yes, she knew he was hiding things just like she was, but he was still very nice to her nonetheless and she just hurt his feelings. She felt like a terrible person. Even if she didn't like saying good-bye and even though she was lying, he still deserved a good "by your leave"...

She just sat there for a few moments in silence until she couldn't take it anymore and turned on her communicator.

"Shadow, it's me again," she called sadly.

"Aurora, what is it?" Shadow replied worriedly since she was calling so suddenly.

"Waya just packed and left the house...so..." she sighed deeply, "...we've got nothin' to worry about now."

Shadow was silent for a moment and couldn't believe he left that fast, but he felt relief that at last the stranger was no longer a concern for anyone, but from Aurora's tone, he knew she wasn't as pleased about it as he was. "Aurora?"

"Yes?" she murmured.

"Are you all right?"

Of course, he wasn't surprised when she said, "No. When I checked his wounds and said that he was good to go, I just gave him a smile and left him alone to pack his stuff without saying anything else to him. I just waited for him to leave the house and watched him go without saying good-bye to him." A tear fell down her face as she continued, "He didn't say anything, either. He just got moving and left into the woods... I feel so awful. I should've at least said good-bye, but I just didn't know what to say..."

Shadow was a bit speechless, then softly told her, "It's okay, Aurora. You did what you had to. He couldn't stay with you any longer."

"I think he did care about me, Shadow... I really think he did..."

"Perhaps he did," he agreed, "He definitely seemed to..."

Aurora was silent, letting more tears fall down her face.

"It'll be all right, Aurora," he assured her, "It'll be all right. He'll be fine now."

"Mm-hmm..." she nodded. She knew he was a traveler and that he'd been able to take care of himself so far, despite his previous injuries and wounds three days ago. Still...she wished things could've been better than this... Without any lies or secrets... She didn't go through this with her first friends. She knew she could trust them when she first met them... Even Shadow, who'd seemed intimating became easy to trust.

Shadow knew she was hurting and wanted to go over there and give her someone whom she could be honest with. "You want me to come over?"

"Yes," she answered in a very quiet voice.

"I'm on my way." As soon as the call ended, he stepped through the door to see Rouge.

"Where're you going?" she asked him.

"To see Aurora. Waya's healed and just left the house."

"Really?" she blinked in shock, "That was fast."

Shadow nodded because the boy's fast healing was a curious thing, although not something to complain about. However, one person he knew was unhappy about it.

"So why don't you look satisfied?" Rouge queried when his eyes cast down.

"Aurora didn't know what to say to him when she told him he was fit to go," he explained, "So she just left him alone to pack and leave without another word. Now she feels very guilty for not only giving him lies, but also not telling him good-bye...and she really cared for that boy."

"Oh, the poor dear..." she said sympathetically.

"...And it seems he cared for her, too..." Shadow added, and with another moment of silence, he walked past Rouge and took off to Aurora's house.

As he ran to the north, he thought about Aurora's guilt and he knew that she shouldn't blame herself at all for lying to him because he was the one who asked her to lie for Waya's protection, but mostly hers...

* * *

Aurora waited for what felt like forever in the living room until she heard a knock that made her jump almost a foot high. She opened the door to see Shadow, the friend whom she could openly talk with which she was really grateful for.

"Hi, Shadow," she greeted giving him a weak smile. "Please come on in."

As he walked in, Aurora sat down on the sofa not knowing what to say at first, then said, "Well...at least you can freely call me Aurora in this house again..." She leaned back resting on her hands looking at the ceiling. "And I don't have to keep hiding secrets or keep my guard up." She wiggled her fingers and she tried to fight back the tears that were coming. She cried already and she didn't want to cry again, especially in front of someone.

However, Shadow could see for himself that she was trying to be strong and held her hand that made her look at him with very watery eyes. "I know it hurts," he said.

That made Aurora break into tears, finding herself in Shadow's embrace and sobbing quietly on his shoulder as she rubbed her back.

This was all painful. She took in a wounded boy, nursed him to back to health, treated him as a friend, then inadvertently threw him out of the house. She wanted to know all about Waya, but she couldn't even tell much of anything about herself to him.

"I wish...I wish we could've trusted him," she rasped.

"Shh..." he hushed, "I'm sorry you have to go through this sort of thing...but it was nothing against Waya. I just don't think it's safe for anyone else to know of your aura."

She understood Shadow's intentions. He was just scared to lose another friend of his just like she was scared to tell Waya anything or he would've gotten hurt like Omega. Still...

"Why? Why did he have to collapse here?" she asked through sobs. "I wish someone else could've helped him. People who don't have anything from him. At least then nothing would be so painful right now."

"Shh..."

Aurora pulled herself from him and looked at him with a tear-stained face. "And why did I have dreams about him?" she continued. "Why? Just last night, I dreamt of seeing his silhouette again and he pointed at the moon he was howling at as a boy. When I touched his shoulder, he turned into a wolf again, and he continued to howl. When I woke up, I heard real howling and found Waya on the roof howling at the moon, like he was a wolf. Then I knew that the boy I kept dreaming about was him. I know there's something good and really unique about him, I know it...but it doesn't matter now." Tears came down her cheeks again, her hands shaking. "He thinks I don't want him and even though his wounds are healed, I gave him a really painful one."

"Aurora, you didn't hurt him," Shadow insisted.

"Not intentionally, but I still did," she cried, "I wish I'd said something so he wouldn't have felt..." She sobbed again, making Shadow bring her back into a hug. He couldn't believe Aurora was breaking down like this. Even when she had that nightmare in Roca where she'd been taken by Eggman, she didn't cry. She was terrified, yes, but she didn't cry. In fact, she'd always been a tough young woman who wouldn't bring out tears even when she was scared or sad.

Aurora couldn't blame anyone or anything else besides her aura. Her so-called gift was the reason all this mess happened. How could Thomas and Ryan call it a very good thing when all it did was put those she cared about in harm's way and forced her into hiding...?

"Oh, Shadow, is this aura a blessing or a curse?"

"Don't say things like that," he replied firmly. "It was your aura that saved us before, remember?"

"But it was my aura that Eggman tried to use to destroy the world. And because my aura's that helpful to him, I have to remain hidden and keep quiet to others...including who I am. How is that a blessing?"

Shadow didn't have an answer to that and she went on. "Why did I come to this world? Why?"

"None of us knows, Aurora," he told her softly, "But we do know that we don't regret meeting and getting to know you. Not even a little. Do you regret meeting us?"

"No, I love you guys very much," she answered in a normal voice. "You're the best things that ever happened in my life. You all have taught me things and helped me emerge and discover new things about myself." Then she remembered what Knuckles told her before when she'd asked whether or not she should like her aura. "And Knuckles said the only reason I got to meet him, you, Rouge, Omega, the Healers, and the Chaotix was because of my aura."

Shadow grinned and nodded. "That's right, your aura introduced you to us. It may have attracted a villain's attention, but it gave you friends who care about you enough to keep you out of harm's way."

Yes, her aura did give her that and she appreciated that much, but she didn't appreciate what it did to Waya. "But keeping my aura a secret made me hurt a friend." She looked away with more tears flowing out of her eyes. Because she couldn't take a risk, she had no choice but to lie to Waya and made herself almost forced him to go.

Shadow knew what she was thinking and cupped her face to look at his and said gently, "No, I was the one who decided we should keep your aura a secret and I made you agree to it. I'm the reason his feelings are hurt because I was so distrusting of him. But I didn't want to take any chances because I'd lost good friends in my life...and I couldn't bear it if I lost another if other people knew of your aura and tried to use and hurt you."

Aurora smiled in understanding and held his hand. "I don't blame you for being protective since you lost two good friends," she spoke calmly. "I guess I would've done the same thing if I were you."

Shadow grinned in gratitude, then when Aurora looked down in sadness again, he placed his free hand under her chin and pointed her head for her to look at him. "Don't feel guilty about this. And don't be sorry Waya came here. It was you who gave him the medical attention he needed when he was hurt badly. After all, if you hadn't done the same for me, I'd probably wouldn't be here."

Aurora nodded and hugged the black-and-red hedgehog again, making him smile and hug her back. At least with Shadow she took the chance and things went well for both of them after that...

_If only we took the chance with Waya... But he's all right now. He's healed and I'm sure he'll be okay no matter where he's at. Then...so long, my wolf-like friend._

"Thanks, Shadow," she whispered.

"What are friends for?" he nodded, patting her back.

* * *

Waya had left Twilight's house and was a good ways away from the tri-colored home by now. He thought again about why she acted so strange when she checked him up. Was she in a hurry to see him go...?

"Does she really like being alone?"

He thought about when Waya had opened up to her about his traveling alone didn't make him very happy and he remembered her comforting words: _At least you're not alone now... And neither am I. _

She sounded like she was happy to have him to keep her company during the day... So why did she put on a smile when he felt better.

"Perhaps she wasn't happy at all that I was ready to go. Maybe she didn't know what to say so she just...wanted everything to end in silence."

Now he understood. Twilight didn't like saying good-bye... Not that he could blame her. Good-byes are always hard, but still, he wanted to say good-bye to her and thank her for everything she'd done to help him, not just with his wounds, but for giving him the kind of friendship he'd lost long ago...

"It's too late to turn back now..." he told himself quietly, though he was very sad himself, shedding a tear. _I just hope my little treasure will be safe in her home. _

* * *

(Now you guys are probably tired of not reading enough of Sonic and the others, but on the next chapter, you'll see more of them, I assure you. Until then, God bless.)


	7. Comforting a Broken Heart

**Chapter 7: Comforting A Broken Heart**

That afternoon, when Aurora had stopped crying, she'd asked Shadow to teach her self-defense, which really surprised him. He didn't think she'd feel like working out after a tearful moment, but then he thought it would be a good idea to occupy her mind off of what happened this morning so he accepted.

As they made kicks and blows, Shadow noticed that Aurora wasn't in her usual zone when she practices with him. He threw a punch at her which she dodged, but just barely. "I think you're losing your touch a little," he commented. He thought that maybe she was still sad about the boy and couldn't fully concentrate, but he was careful not to say that.

"Well, how could I explain self-defense moves to Waya if he saw me doing them?" Aurora queried.

"True," he nodded. That did make sense. After all, she was learning how to fight to protect herself from enemies that may cross paths with her which hopefully wouldn't happen anytime soon. "But we can still make up for it," he reassured, making a blow, but this time Aurora made a better dodge.

"That's fine with me," she grinned, making her own blow, which Shadow blocked and pushed her from him, jumping in the air and flew down towards, but she moved out of the way at the last second. He landed on the grass and kicked, but she blocked his foot and dodged his fist.

"That's it, we're through," he announced.

Aurora panted and sat down on the ground, sweating more than usual.

"Are you still glad you asked to do this?" he teased lightly.

"Yes, I wanted to catch up for the days I've missed," she breathed.

Shadow grinned at her dedication to her exercises and offered a hand to her and helped her up. He wasn't sure, but he wondered if it'd be good to take her for a walk in the woods. He was sure Waya was gone by now so they shouldn't run into him. "I don't suppose you feel like wandering in the woods," he suggested.

"You bet I do," she replied her spirit starting to come back. "Come on."

The black-and-red hedgehog smiled, happy to see she was beginning to feel better from all of this and followed her into the forest.

They took a different route and to the east of her house and past a good numbers of trees with squirrels jumping on the branches and birds flying above their heads. Everything seemed very peaceful in this forest, so far. If only that would convince Shadow to let her walk in there by herself, but she knew that was out of the question, so she kept quiet and enjoyed the sights she could see now.

"It feels great to go beyond the yard for a change," she said, stretching her arms in the warm sunlight that broke through the shielding tree branches. Just then, something in a clearing caught her eye. "Hey, a lake."

"Well, looks like we've made a discovery," Shadow stated.

"Let's check it out," Aurora said, going ahead of him. The lake was very beautiful. It was about as big and long as a mansion, maybe even more. And the water's splashes were moving in the wind with the sun shining on it making it look like stars were sparkling on the surface.

Aurora couldn't resist taking off her shoes and socks and blue jacket off, wanting to get in the water. "Wanna go for a swim?" she asked Shadow. She'd hoped that he was a better swimmer than Sonic or at least wasn't afraid of water like he was.

Shadow closed his eyes in thought. It wasn't that he couldn't swim or that he was afraid. He just wasn't used to spending time in the water very much, but he wanted to show Aurora a good time, so he grinned and said, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

With a grateful smile, she dived in the water before him, shivering from the cold, but then settled when her body was used to it. Shadow, too, took off his footwear and followed after her. He was swimming fairly well from what Aurora could see.

She did a backstroke, feeling the sun's warmth on her face as well as the coolness of the tranquil lake. "Oh, boy, how good does this feel?"

Shadow was glad to see she was having fun and hoped this would last for her sake. As he also backstroked towards her, Aurora watched him and wished Sonic would be less afraid of water, too. Of course, that was up to him to like the water or not. She got him to appreciate what the water can do for people, but his dislike of being in it would always remain the same, she knew that much.

"I'm glad you can swim," she told Shadow when he swam next to her. "I could never get Sonic to do this."

"It's a good thing we don't have very much in common," he commented, basking in the sunlight with her.

From what Aurora knew of Sonic and Shadow so far, they seemed to be each other's counterparts. Sonic was always the fun-loving carefree hedgehog unlike Shadow who would usually be the dead serious no-nonsense kind of guy. They seemed to have a bit of a rivalry since they're both very fast on their feet, although Aurora sensed their history was more than that, but Shadow never wanted to speak of it, so she left it alone.

What they did have in common, though, was that they both had good and brave hearts and would always be there to save those in need. Not to mention, they both could use the Chaos Emeralds' powers and do Chaos Control. In fact, from what Knuckles told her, when the hedgehogs have all seven of the emeralds, they turn super and gain even more power. It all seemed very fascinating to Aurora. If only she knew how she herself could use her aura to work a Chaos Emerald like she did in Sunset Canyon...

Aurora then smiled when she just realized something she'd owed Sonic a while back.

"You know somethin'?" she asked Shadow.

"Hmm?"

"I've been forgettin' to do somethin' for quite a while now because of all the things goin' on," she explained.

"What's that?" he asked, getting suspicious by the mischievous tone in her voice.

"Teaching Sonic a lesson for telling you and the others that I'm ticklish."

Several weeks ago, Sonic took Aurora to a meadow of golden flowers and there he accidentally discovered that Aurora was ticklish on the sides and decided to use her weakness for the fun of it and tickled her, which she disliked a lot.

Then he'd told Knuckles when he and Tails took her to his island to stay for a few days and the echidna used that knowledge to tickle her if she ever needed a laugh. He did it twice and she disliked it just as much.

When she personally "thanked" Sonic for telling Knuckles that, she'd asked Tails if the blue hedgehog had told him and the others in Knothole and the yellow fox reluctantly said yes. That made Aurora warn Sonic that she was going to get him for that, but so far, she hasn't come up with anything yet.

"Did you hear it from him?" she asked Shadow, wondering if he really heard from Sonic about her weakness.

"No, but I know now," he answered giving her a terrifying-looking grin.

"Oh, dang," she whispered in horror, preparing herself for the worst.

"Don't worry, I'm not usually one for tickling someone," he reassured her. Not to mention they were in the middle of the water, so he couldn't do that.

"Well, that's good," she sighed with relief.

"Though I can't say much for the others," he put in.

"Which is why I must repay Sonic for being so informative about things he shouldn't tell," she replied, wiggling her fingers thoughtfully. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Can't say that I do," he answered.

"Then I'll have to think long and hard about this myself. Of course, I'm gonna wait for the right time to do it. I kinda warned Sonic a while ago that I was gonna get back at him. Just to give him a sporting chance 'cause we're friends."

"Ah, so you want to wait when he least suspects it," Shadow understood.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, all I've got to say to you is good luck, and I mean it," he said with a grin that was mischievous in its own way that made Aurora laugh.

After swimming time was over, Shadow took Aurora back to the house so she'd get dried up once they got there, Aurora told him that she was well enough to be alone now.

"You think you'll be all right now?" he asked ready to stay if she needed him.

"Mm-hmm."

"Then I guess I'll be going now."

"Thanks for keeping me company, Shadow. It really helped," she told him sincerely.

Shadow nodded and grinned that he was able to cheer her up. "Glad it did." With a farewell wave, he took off back to G.U.N. She seemed to feel much better and with Waya gone, Shadow thought that she should feel a little easier, not having to tell lies and have to answer to her fake name Twilight anymore. He just hoped she didn't get any more unexpected guests anytime soon.

* * *

Once Shadow was back at G.U.N., he informed Rouge of the whole thing, reassuring her that she was fine since she had a good afternoon with him.

"So she's all right now?" Rouge asked.

"That's what she said," Shadow answered, "Today was a good day, despite the bad start this morning."

"It's too bad she couldn't trust him," she commented, also feeling that Waya was a good boy and that he was a nice friend to Aurora even for a short time.

Shadow shook his head. "No, I was the one who couldn't trust him and I made her distrust him, too, but he's gone now. So she won't have to keep her guard up around him anymore."

"Well, at least there's that, but now she's all alone in the mountains again."

"She should be fine if she..." Shadow began, but she interrupted him.

"No, I mean... Well, I heard from Knuckles and it seems from what he learned from Aurora that she leads a lonely life in her world."

"How do you mean?"

"You see, on Earth, after she and her friends in school graduated, she hasn't spoken to them much since they're busy with other things. Even though she's a loner just like him, Knuckles feels that she really wants someone to keep her company. I mean, he knew from the way she acted around Sonic and the others, she really loves being with them. And before we fixed her house, she told Knuckles that she didn't feel like being alone so soon again."

Shadow folded his arms and closed his eyes at this. He never knew Aurora had lived in an isolated existence like that...

"To be honest, Shadow, I think we should've told Waya about her," she confessed. "If we could've trusted him, then maybe letting him stay with Aurora wouldn't have been a bad idea. At least she wouldn't be lonely up there in the mountains. After all, the only one she sees is you at night and the rest of us just call her because we're all too busy to find the Chaos Emeralds to visit her."

Shadow didn't like to admit it, but maybe she had a point. If Waya had just left her without saying or doing anything else, then perhaps he was harmless. If only he'd understood that completely now.

"Well, it's too late to start trusting Waya now that he's up and left," he said, "but we could do something to keep Aurora from getting too lonely." Shadow wondered how to do provide that until Rouge grinned.

"I have an idea," she announced. "Why don't I take Aurora shopping tomorrow?"

"Hold it, you know Aurora has to remain hidden," he reminded her firmly.

"Oh, come on, Aurora can go in disguise," she reasoned, but Shadow stood his ground.

"Rouge, I don't want to risk it. Besides, we need to find the Chaos Emeralds and if there's one thing you're good at, it's finding gems."

"Well, I can't argue with you there, handsome, but if we can't take Aurora anywhere, what can we do?"

"I was thinking that more than one of us could visit her," he explained, "That is, if we can spare anyone."

"Well, how about Sonic?" she suggested. "I mean, I'm sure he'd like to see her. He is the first person on Mobius whom she's met."

"We can do that," he nodded, "As long as we don't need Sonic's help while he's over there Forgotten Peak."

"Well, hey, you're both the fastest. So if we can't rely on Sonic's speed, we can rely on yours in the mean time."

"That makes sense."

"Of course it does," she bragged, making Shadow want to roll his eyes.

_Whatever, as long as Aurora doesn't get too lonely without Waya around... Although, I know full well Sonic is good at cheering people up. Unlike myself, he is well known for his love of fun and games._

* * *

The next morning, Shadow and Rouge visited Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles at Knothole, meeting in Tails' workshop and gave them the news of Waya's departure.

"So he's long gone, huh?" Knuckles spoke first

Shadow nodded.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about him anymore," Knuckles said, thankful that this stranger wasn't going to be a problem.

"True, but Aurora really thought he was a good kid," Shadow put in, "It hurt her when he left and she couldn't tell him the truth?"

"How does she feel now?" Tails asked concernedly.

"She was very upset in tears, but I managed to calm her down and kept her mind off of Waya. She says she feels all right now, but I think it might help more if someone we know and trust sees her during the day." Shadow looked at Sonic and added, "That's why you're the right one for the job."

"Me?" Sonic asked pointing to himself.

"You don't like it?" Shadow said.

"Never said that. I'm just wondering why you think so."

"Actually, it was my idea," Rouge explained, wanting to take credit for her suggestion. "We all know you're the first Mobian she's ever met, so you're a close friend to her, right?"

"Right," Sonic nodded.

"And since you're the fun-loving one, I think you can lift her spirits easily," Shadow concluded.

"No argument there," Sonic agreed.

"Wouldn't we still need Sonic in case we find a Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't worry, Knuckie," Rouge assured, "if we do need a hedgehog's speed and Sonic isn't available, we get Shadow. They're evenly matched, speed-wise."

"In that case, I'll pay Aurora a visit," Sonic pronounced, headed out the door.

"Hold it, just a little warning. Whatever you do, don't mention too much about Waya," Shadow advised. "We don't want to reopen old wounds."

Sonic gave his usual wink and thumbs-up. "No problem." Then he took off to the far north to Forgotten Peak.

"So, it was your idea to send him, huh?" Knuckles asked Rouge.

"Impressed?" she queried, happy to get his attention.

Knuckles just turned away, not wanting to do this with her right now. "Well, as long as it keeps Aurora happy."

Rouge kind of liked how brotherly Knuckles was toward Aurora. She was a little jealous, but he understood his concerns for her since she'd been good company to him on his island.

"In the mean time, let's look for the remaining Chaos Emeralds," Shadow said.

* * *

That morning, Aurora had just finished breakfast and washed the dishes, not liking the new change in the atmosphere. _It's so quiet without Waya... _She'd already missed his well-meaning attitude to help her around the house and his support into teaching her how to sing and dance without letting her pride get in the way. _Just when things weren't so lonely anymore..._

Suddenly, she heard knocking. At first she thought it might've been Waya, but then she told herself to be practical and see who it was first. When she looked out the window, she saw with total joy that it was her blue friend Sonic the Hedgehog who was waving to her. With a big smile, she quickly opened the door and cried, "Hey, Sonic!"

"Hey, Aurora," he greeted.

Aurora leaned in to hug him almost like how Amy would hug him, but to his gratitude he was breathing and gladly returned the hug.

"It's so good to see you," she said.

"Same here," he replied, patting her back. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Feels like forever to me. I didn't know you were comin'."

"Well, I thought I'd pay ya a surprise visit," he shrugged.

"And you did surprise me, that's for sure," she nodded happily, "Come in, please."

"So how you've been?" he asked as he entered the living room.

"I'm fine. Things are a bit quiet again," she answered regretfully.

"I see," he understood, careful not to mention Waya like Shadow had told him.

"What about you?"

"Things aren't too quiet, thankfully," Sonic replied, winking.

Aurora grinned. "Things aren't usually quiet with you, are they?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "never a dull moment." They both laughed, knowing that Sonic was most likely to, almost always literally, run into an adventure of some sort which Aurora kind of envied him for.

"I wish I had your days..." she confided, "Then again, lately between meeting giant talking animals and goin' from here to there in a different world, I guess that makes it a 'wish granted'."

"Sure does," he agreed. "So what you've been doin'?"

"Nothing, really. I was about to do my daily self-defense exercises."

"From what I've heard, your practicing has been good to you," he complimented, "Shadow says you're getting better and better."

Aurora smirked, flattered at his remark. "Maybe, but I've still got a long way to go."

"How's about you and I spar?" he offered.

"Really?" she blinked.

"Sure, I'd like to see how good you are myself."

"All right, then. Let's hit it."

* * *

For several minutes, Sonic and Aurora went at it, giving blows and kicks from here to the next. Sonic had to give it to Shadow, he had a good pupil, no doubt about it. He made a kick at her midsection, but she dodged making a blow. However, Sonic jumped in the and landed fist-first for her, but Aurora did a dodge-roll to avoid his attack.

"Boy, you are good," he commented when he hit the ground.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"And your speed is improving, too," he added.

"Well, I have you to thank for that one." When she first came to Knothole, Sonic had offered to teach her how to run faster than usual and helped her like running more. Ever since she came to Forgotten Peak, she's been practicing her running to keep her new speed up.

"Well, good teachers come from good students," he grinned.

Aurora remembered when Knuckles had said the same thing when he was teaching her how to climb trees. "Huh, you know, that's exactly what Knuckles said to me once."

Sonic shuddered at that.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just the thought of acting like Knuckles..." he started to explain which made her laugh. From what Aurora had learned about them, so far, Sonic and Knuckles acted like bickering brothers and also had a rivalry like Sonic did with Shadow, though mostly about strength than speed.

"Would you rather act like him or Shadow?" she asked playfully.

"That's not even a fair question."

"Right," she laughed again, "a person is much happier being themselves."

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, now that we're done, what do you fee like doing next?"

"How about we explore the mountains?" he thought, "I never got the chance and I'm sure you'd like to step out of the yard for a good number of minutes."

"You betcha, let's go," she pronounced, leading the way into the woods.

Sonic smiled at her excited tone that he hadn't heard in quite a while...

* * *

As they walked through the forest, Aurora showed Sonic the flowers she and Shadow discovered from their walks.

"Here are some daises," Aurora called, pointing to another spot of growing flowers.

"Whoa, they look amazing," he said, admiring the beauty of the flowers like he usually did.

"I know, right?" she agreed, motioning to the woods around them, "This whole mountain is amazing."

Sonic grinned at her passion for the great outdoors that was much like his. "Nice to know your love for nature hasn't changed."

"Well, I've always sorta belonged to nature," she shrugged.

"I can understand that. Some people feel more at home with nature, others feel more at home in cities. Of course, cities don't have landscapes like this."

"They sure don't." As they walked some more, Aurora saw the lake that she and Shadow were swimming in yesterday. "Here's another place Shadow and I found," she told him, pointing to the big water, "Someplace you'd never come near with a 15ft pole."

"15ft?" he repeated in disbelief at the sight of the lake, "I wouldn't like coming near here with a 100ft pole."

"I was lucky Shadow's a good swimmer. Otherwise, if it was you, I would've gone swimming alone yesterday."

"Huh, never knew Shadow could swim," Sonic remarked thoughtfully. Then again, Shadow was very secretive as well as taciturn, so how much did he know about his black-and-red rival?

"You learn something knew everyday," she shrugged.

"I have to tell ya, I've really missed going to places with you," Sonic told her as they kept walking.

"Me, too," she nodded, thinking of the fun times they've had in Knothole. "We've gone to all kinds of places together, huh?"

"Yep, meadows, forests, beaches, all sorts of places."

"Yeah, a lot of traveling. By the way, how is everyone doing in Knothole?"

"They're fine. Amy, Cream, and Cheese miss you."

"The feeling is mutual," she said, missing those sweet little friends of hers.

"Tails and Knuckles have been a little concerned for ya," he added.

Aurora grinned grateful for their thoughts of her. "And the Chaotix?"

"They're okay. They're still busy investigating your aura."

When he mentioned her aura, Aurora looked up at the cloudy blue sky in thought.

"What?" he asked, noticing her spacing out all of a sudden.

"Nothing... It's just...I know this aura isn't bad. I mean, the Healers said it's a good thing to have... I just wish I didn't have to hide it."

Sonic knew she was thinking of Waya and her feeling the need to keep her gift a secret from him for his sake, even if it meant to make him leave the house. Not to mention, living in fear of some madman like Eggman who nearly had her destroyed from sucking her aura out of her last time. He put a reassuring hand on her arm and said, "Hey, it'll be all right. We'll always be there to help ya no matter what. Eggman hasn't won anything and he never will."

Aurora smirked and nodded gratefully. She knew Sonic always kept his promises and believed in his words.

"Come on, let's explore some more," he encouraged, wanting to get her mind off of her worries.

"Okay."

* * *

As Sonic and Aurora walked to a different path this time, Aurora saw some flowing water nearby. "Hey, a stream," she announced.

"Ugh, where's there's a stream, there's water," he gagged.

"The water's shallow," she assured, taking a better look to see that the water was only like 2 1/2ft deep. "Relax. That is your specialty, isn't it?" she queried, remembering his carefree personality.

"Not where water is concerned."

"Well, feel free to stand here," she said, pointing to a rock a few inches away from the streambed. "I'm gonna soak my feet."

"Suit yourself," he replied, going to his solid stone chair with his arms folded behind his head. "I'll just sit right here"

"All right." She took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in the cool stream which reminded her of the stream where she found Shadow hurt and unconscious. She never imagined he knew Sonic and the others. She wondered how he knew them, but since he didn't want to tell her about it, she couldn't ask Sonic about it now, especially since he'd lost his two friends in the past.

_Maria and Molly must've meant a lot to him. He seems to have suffered a lot of pain in his time. You can tell just by looking at him._

She took a small glance at Sonic whose eyes were closed, relaxing at his spot on his rock. A person would think he didn't suffer any hardships. And even if he did, he didn't seem to show it one bit. He was the kind of guy to just shrug things off and move on.

_There's sure a lot of differences between Sonic and Shadow._

Aurora leaned backwards until she felt the ground below her and swished her feet in the refreshing coolness of the water. Sonic opened an eye to her and grinned evilly seeing her with her guard down. He remembered Aurora's ticklish sides and couldn't help but want to do it again. So he quietly snuck up behind her and his hands leaned in, Aurora's eyes immediately opened and she grabbed him by his arms and flipped him into the shall water.

"Whoa!" he yelled, shocked to feel the cold water hit his body.

Aurora laughed when she saw his quills hanging down from being wet. She got him good and well.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly.

"'Hey' yourself," she teased. "You were going to tickle me again, weren't you?"

"What?" he asked innocently, "No." Aurora gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him. "Okay, yes," he admitted.

"Well, I've got news for ya, you failed. And consider us even."

"What'd you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Remember when I said I'd get back at you for telling the others I was ticklish? Well, now you've been gotten."

"Oh, yeah," he said, realizing Aurora's warning from a while back. "I was hoping you forgot all about that."

"Well, think again, Blue Wonder."

"At least now I don't have to watch my back anymore," he thought aloud as he got up from the water.

"Nope," she smiled, then eyed him, "and I do hope you've learned your lesson."

"Yeah, never sneak up on a person when they're near water," he replied, dripping wet when he came on the shore next to her.

"And...?" she asked, noting that wasn't the main lesson she was talking about.

"And to not tell anyone that someon is ticklish," he finished.

"That's right," she nodded, happy to see he her point.

"Hold on a sec." Sonic spun in the air like a ball trying to dry himself, spreading water everywhere.

"Whoa, hey, you're gettin' me wet!" she cried through the sprinkling.

Sonic stopped quickly and saw her slight angry face. "Sorry."

"It's cool." Though she wondered if he did it on purpose or not.

* * *

After three hours had past, they headed back to Aurora's house, talking about their day.

"That was fun, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Sure was," Aurora nodded, playfully nudging him on the shoulder. "Especially when I flipped ya in the water."

"Glad you find that funny," he said sarcastically.

Aurora grinned, "Well, that's what you get for telling people things you shouldn't say."

Sonic just shrugged and grinned. "What will you do if the others tickle you?" he asked curiously.

"Then I'll just blame you," she answered bluntly, giving him a wink.

"Oh, sure, don't punish them," he complained mockingly, making her laugh, "Just scold me."

"Well, you're the one who told them I'm ticklish," she nagged.

"True, but still..." he muttered, making her laugh again. This made Sonic grin, making Aurora ask, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've missed that smile and laugh of yours."

Aurora smiled bashfully and rubbed her arm. "We did spend a good time together," she agreed. "You know, before all this craziness with Eggman."

"We sure did," he nodded, thinking back. "It seems like yesterday I found you by yourself."

Yes, Sonic was running through the hills outside of Knothole when he found Aurora lying down by herself with nothing but the clothes on her back and a purse on her shoulder. Even though he didn't know her, he was willing to help her when she had no memory of how she came to Mobius.

Aurora nodded. "And neither one of us predicted the fun we would have from there."

"Nope," he agreed.

"I, myself, certainly didn't predict any of this," she added. "Not too long ago, I was living a regular life on Earth, dreaming of doing the things I've already done. Visiting another world, having adventures, and meeting great friends."

"So tell me, how does it feel to have those dreams come true?" he asked with a smile.

"It feels just wonderful," she replied.

"Very glad to hear it," he said with a thumbs-up and a wink.

Aurora smiled, missing that usual look he'd give. Then they both hear a gurgling sound and Sonic blushed and scratched his head awkwardly with an embarrassed grin.

Aurora's smile grew and she led the way to the house. "Come on, I'll make us lunch."

"Very glad to hear that, too," he remarked, making her laugh. It was nice to hear that sort of thing happen to _him _for a change.

* * *

After Aurora had fixed them both grilled cheese sandwiches which Sonic commented that they were good making Aurora happy that her cooking lessons with Amy have been paying off, Sonic was ready to go.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye for now," she said casually, trying not to show her sad thoughts of being alone again.

"Yeah, but I'll visit ya soon," he reassured. "Hey, maybe I can get Amy, Cream, and Cheese to come."

"Sounds great, I'd love that," she nodded sincerely.

"All right," he winked giving her a last thumbs-up. "It's settled. Take care." With a wave, he took off leaving a gust of wind at his wake.

Aurora smiled, pulling her hair back from her face, though she had a thought ever since he showed up this morning. "I wonder if he came 'cause he heard about Waya and wanted to cheer me up... Well, whether that's true or not, I'm glad he came. It made me feel better."

As Sonic ran from the mountains of Forgotten Peak, he thought about how well things turned out today. "So far, Aurora had a nice time. Just wish I could do it more often again without worrying about Eggman and the Chaos Emeralds..."

He then thought about Waya and that it was too bad he wasn't around. Aurora did seem to like him from what he learned from Shadow, even though she couldn't trust him.

"To not trust a friend and to lose him because of it is really hard. The sooner we find those Chaos Emeralds, the sooner Aurora can come out of hiding."

Still, Sonic also recalled Aurora having dreams about him. "Why would she have dreams about someone only to see them leave later?"

None of it made sense to him, but there was no use of pondering over it now. Waya was long gone and there was no chance of him coming back.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods of Forgotten Peak, two men were going through the trees, searching everywhere, trying so desperately to find the person who'd been running from them for a very long time.

A very tall man with thick brown hair, his height and hair color looking like a grizzly bear's pushed through the bushes, growling angrily from the constant pursuing. "I grow tired of all this chasing," he muttered. "Where could that stinkin' traitor Waya be?"

A slightly shorter man, with hair that was as black as a crow's feathers and scary looking red eyes, jumped from a branch and landed next to him.

"Easy, Mato," he said calmly to his big friend. "We'll find that boy soon enough. We've always caught up to him and we'll catch up to him again. Besides, it's not so much Waya we want, it's what he stole that we're after."

"Right, right," Mato said, settling down. "But what do you think he'll do with it, Kangi?"

"If he's smart, he won't destroy it. And if he has," Kangi replied darkly, "then we'll have to punish him dearly."

* * *

(So, Waya was hiding secrets and he is being chased. But who are they? What did he steal from them and why? And will Aurora tell him the truth if and _when _;) she sees him again? Find out on the next chapter. God bless.)


	8. A Wolf's Gem

**Chapter 8: A Wolf's Gem**

After that fun morning with Aurora, Sonic came back to Tails's workshop and found his best fox friend in his basement.

"I'm back," he announced.

"Sonic, I was just about to call you," Tails said. "Shadow and Rouge found a Chaos Emerald."

"Really?" Sonic asked amazed by the good news.

"Yeah," he nodded, "it was in an underwater cove at a beach."

"Underwater?" Sonic echoed, shuddering at the thought of water again. "I'm glad it was Shadow. From what I've learned, he can swim."

"Actually, it was Rouge," Tails explained, "She saw something glimmering from the sunlight in the water when she was flying over a beach."

"Well, she certainly has an eye out for gems," Sonic commented, knowing that for a bat, her sight was clear when it came to jewels.

"That's for sure," Tails agreed, "Just hope she doesn't get any ideas of taking it." Another thing they knew about Rouge was that it's hard for her to let go of a gem.

"I'm sure Shadow will reason with her," Sonic reassured.

* * *

On their way to Angel Island, to deliver the white Chaos Emerald to Knuckles, Rouge was insisting that Shadow would let her hold on to it, but Shadow kept telling her over and over no.

"What, you don't think it'll be safe with me?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"You want Eggman to attack you just to get to this?" Shadow queried, holding up the emerald, but keeping a good grip on it. "Besides, I've heard about you catching Chaos Emeralds before, and how you would lose them."

"Where did you hear that?" Then she scowled when she knew the answer. "Never mind, I know where: Knuckles."

Yes, Shadow had heard from the red echidna as well as Sonic and the others that she'd lose a gem every now and then whenever she got her hands on one.

"As if he should criticize someone of losing jewels," she went on angrily, "Not very long ago, he lost the Master Emerald, a really big gem. I mean, how does a guardian and a treasure hunter like him lose a rock at that size?"

"Perhaps you should ask him," he suggested with a shrug.

"I will," she growled wrapping her hand into a fist. "That..."

Shadow grinned, not because she was angry, but that he was going to make her see his point. "It's a good thing I didn't let you take Aurora shopping today," Shadow said, not looking at her. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have seen this Chaos Emerald. But now that you have, she's one step closer of being safe from Eggman."

Rouge stopped for a moment and, regretfully, knew it was true. "Okay, you were right..." she sighed, "for a change. Just don't let it go to your head."

Shadow was glad to hear her admit this which was a rare treat for him. "I wonder how Sonic's visit with Aurora is going," he thought aloud.

"They're probably having the time of their lives. Knuckles heard from her about all the kinds of fun Sonic and Aurora would back back in Knothole."

Shadow then remembered something Aurora told him a while back before Waya showed up at her door. About her not liking her home world very much...

Rouge noticed his thoughtful look and asked, "What's on your mind this time?"

"A few days ago, Aurora told me how much she doesn't like her world," he explained.

"Why doesn't she like her world?" she asked curiously.

"She says the people in her world are very hard to trust because you can never predict what they're going to do."

"They're that dangerous?" she queried with a raised eyebrow though she was concerned.

Shadow nodded. "She also told me that she likes this world better," he went on, "because it's so peaceful...compared to hers." He gripped the Chaos Emerald as he finished. "So I was wondering if I should really send her back."

"You mean, you'd rather have her stay here?" she asked in amazement. She remembered when Shadow told her that as soon as the emeralds were collected, they'd send her straight home away from Eggman. She thought it'd be unfair to send her away just like that when she might've wanted to spend more time with the others, but she couldn't Shadow out of something once his mind was made up. Now she was shocked that he was having second thoughts.

"Well, it's just that I wonder which place she'll really be safest. Here or there in her world?"

"Did she say she'd like to stay here?" she asked.

"I'd asked her which place she'd stay and she said she couldn't answer that question yet."

"Well, in my opinion, if she's really not comfortable with the way things are going in her world, what should keep her from staying here?" she thought. "I mean, yeah, Eggman's looking for her, but it's not like he's ever come out on top before."

Shadow looked up at the sky and recalled what Eggman nearly did to her. "Even so..." he whispered doubtfully.

"Well, once we find all of the Chaos Emeralds, why don't you ask her again about deciding to stay here or not?" she suggested. "Honestly, I don't think we shouldn't let her make a choice in this."

"Perhaps not..." Frankly, it wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings if she stayed. Everyone had already grew fond of her and he knew they were expecting to spend time with her, too, after the emeralds were kept hidden away. _But what about Aurora's family and friends in her world? She's never said much about them, but doesn't she miss them? She may not give them up just like that, especially since she says she doesn't remember saying good-bye..._

Shadow knew that since he was going to let her decide, he'd trust her to make the right choice everyone.

* * *

That late afternoon, Aurora was sitting on the patio porch, waiting for Shadow to come and train with her. "Wonder where Shadow is."

To answer her question, Shadow showed up right in front of her, blowing a gust of wind behind her that drew her hair back. "Whoa, there you are."

"I see you came out right on time," he observed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," she replied respectfully.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

As they sparred, it seemed to Shadow that Aurora was doing better than last night when she dodged all of his fast blows. He decided to go between her legs and tried to hit her from behind, but she quickly turned and blocked his attacks. Shadow pushed her away from him, her feet brushing the ground. He rushed towards her, but to his surprise, she moved to the side at the last second and made a grab for him on his shoulders and pinned him to the ground.

Shadow stared at her, amazed yet satisfied at her adaptation to her lessons.

"How was that?" she asked her mentor who was glued to the grass underneath her.

Shadow made a pleased grin. "Not bad..." Aurora was feeling pleased with herself, too, until his stronger arms freed themselves from her grasp and pushed against her own shoulders, pinning her to the ground. Shocked, Aurora looked at the hedgehog whose grin turned a bit smug...almost like Sonic's. "Of course, I'm strong enough to return the favor."

Aurora smirked in understanding since he was not only stronger, but a more experienced fighter than she was. He was just going easy on her because she was an amateur just like Sonic did yesterday. "Right," she nodded.

Shadow got up from her and announced, "That's enough for today," and offered his hand to her and helped her up. He commented, "I think you're getting your edge back."

"Glad to hear it," she replied, wiping the dust off her. "Now that we're done, let's talk. How are things?"

"Very well," Shadow nodded, smiling ear to ear which made Aurora curious. "We found another Chaos Emerald."

"You did?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with joy. "That's awesome! Where'd you find it?"

"Rouge saw something shining in an underwater cove and when we dove down there, we found the emerald."

"Rouge certainly has sharp eyes for jewels, doesn't she?" she responded, impressed that the bat could spot the emerald like that.

"You have no idea," Shadow grinned.

"So now that's three Chaos Emeralds that are safe and locked away," Aurora observed, looking at the sky with hope.

Shadow nodded. "We only have four more to go."

"Great," Aurora smiled happily.

"And how was your day?" he asked, wanting to know how Sonic gave her a good time.

"It was fun. Sonic came over for a visit. He and I sparred a bit and he thinks I'm doin' well with self-defense."

"Did you pin him down like you did to me?"

"No, I'm afraid I wasn't that lucky," she answered sadly, winking, knowing he wish she could've done that to the Blue Wonder. "After that, he and I went exploring in the mountains. I took him to the places you and I have been. Then we found this stream which is where it got really exciting."

"How so?" he asked curiously since she was grinning mischievously.

"You see, I decided to dip my feet in the water, but you know Sonic, enemy of water, wouldn't go near it. Just when I was lying down with my eyes closed, I heard someone sneaking up to me and I knew Sonic was going to tickle me again. But I waited until his arms could barely touch me, and then I grabbed him and flipped him in the water."

"You did that?" he asked in amazement, though he was amused.

"Yes," she smiled proudly, "and he was so shocked. It was funny."

"I can imagine. Wish I'd seen that."

"Me, too. I told him that made us even because I'd told him I would get back at him for telling the others I was ticklish. He learned his lesson after that."

Shadow grinned at her self-satisfaction and he couldn't blame her. "I guess the best way to teach Sonic a lesson would be using water to do it."

"Yep. After that, we came back here and had lunch, and we said our farewells," she finished, "He said that next time, he'd get Amy, Cream, and Cheese to visit, too."

"Sounds like a good idea," Shadow agreed truthfully. The more company she had, the better.

Aurora was quiet for a moment until Shadow asked curiously, "What is it?"

"By any chance, did you tell Sonic what happened with Waya yesterday?"

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise, then lowered when he answer, "Yes, I did."

"I thought that was why," she said softly, then smiled, "Well, I'm glad you told him. I needed some cheerin' up."

Shadow nodded. It was true, though, Aurora did need cheering up. Waya was very good company to her...and she thought that since he was lonely being on his own, she'd been good company to him, too... And now he probably never wants to see her ever again...

The black-and-red hedgehog knew from her thoughtful expression what she was thinking and put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of reassurance. Aurora blinked in gratitude and touched his hand that gently gripped hers.

Shadow'd offered to take her for a stroll in the woods, but Aurora politely declined since she already had one with Sonic earlier this morning, so he bid her a good night and took off to G.U.N. He could tell Aurora had still missed Waya and was still feeling guilty of acting like she didn't want him around anymore and hurt his feelings.

"At least we only have four Chaos Emeralds to find," Shadow told himself as he ran. "Just hope we find them all soon." He thought again about what he'd discussed with Rouge this afternoon when they'd found the latest Chaos Emerald and wondered how he was going to ask Aurora to either stay on Mobius or go back home to Earth...

"Whatever happens, I'm sure she'll do what's best in her heart," Shadow reminded himself, though, honestly...a part of him hoped she'd choose to stay on Mobius...

* * *

That evening around ten, Aurora wasn't ready to go to bed yet so she decided to look at Waya's empty room, leaning against the doorframe. She knew she was sleeping on solid ground now...probably cold in the night's breeze... She reminded herself that he was used to this before, but still...

She looked at the window and almost unconsciously stepped outside and climbed up the roof, looking at the same spot she and Waya were sitting on and looked up at the moon that was beginning to wan.

"I wonder if you're howling at the moon tonight, Waya," she whispered in the wind, then without a second thought, she sat down and started howling.

Far away from Aurora's house, Waya was sitting in front of a fire trying to keep warm, then looked at the wanning moon, thinking about his red-haired friend whom he'd missed already. "I wonder if she's howling at the moon," he murmured. He remembered her howling that was very good for her first try and smiled. He never had anyone else to howl at the moon with him and felt a twinge of pain from losing that person so soon. Although he was sad, he started howling at the moon himself.

Both Aurora and Waya howled for a few seconds, then started hearing something...like they were hearing someone else howling.

"Did...did I hear another person howling?" he asked quietly. "It sounded like Twilight's...but that's impossible." Waya had always has good hearing, but he was miles away from her house, so even he couldn't hear her.

Aurora was also curious about the second howl and recognized it as Waya's. She couldn't believe it at first and thought maybe she was just hearing things...and yet she wondered. She howled again and listened for the second howl.

Waya heard the howling again and started howling again himself as if he was communicating.

The second howl reached Aurora's ears again as she kept howling, and began to wonder if Waya had returned. She wanted to stop and look, but she thought it might've been best to keep howling for several minutes until he would come out...or if she was wrong.

From Waya's location, he heard rustling from the bushes and stood up, his eyes lighting up hopefully. "Twilight?" he called. Did she really come all this way to find him?

To his shock, it wasn't his friend but a large man with thick brown hair came out of the bushes. "No, it's not twilight, but it is moonlight," the guy corrected, misunderstanding Waya meant a person's name.

Waya gasped in horror and recognized him. "Mato."

"Long time, no see, Waya," Mato said, grinning evilly at the white-haired lad below him. "I see you've recovered after your fall from the mountains."

"No thanks to you," Waya retorted bravely.

"You were the one who ran away with the treasure," he pointed out simply, "Now why don't you make it easy for both of us and give it to me?"

"I can't do that," Waya replied.

"And why not?" Mato asked, his eyes twitching in agitation.

"I lost it," he lied unflinchingly.

"What do you mean you lost it?" he demanded.

"I lost it when I fell," Waya explained, standing his ground in front of the giant.

"What?!" Mato yelled, grabbing Waya by his shirt. "How could you lose something so valuable?"

"Very easily when you fall off of mountain slopes and into a river," he shrugged with a smug.

"Then do you know how you can easily lose some teeth?" he threatened.

Suddenly, a shorter and leaner man who was two feet taller than Waya with black hair came to find them. "Mato, what's going on?" he asked as he came out of the shadows.. Waya eyes widened as he recognized him, too.

"Good news, Kangi: I found Waya," Mato announced, keeping his grip on the boy.

"Well, well, well, young Waya," Kangi said, smirking at the trapped Waya. "Up to your neck in trouble again, eh?" Waya just glared at him as his response.

"This time we've got you where we want you. Hand over the treasure," Kangi ordered, sticking out an open palm.

"That's the bad news: He doens't have it anymore," Mato explained. "Apparently, he lost it when he fell off the slopes."

"What?!" Kangi shouted, grabbing Waya's head. "Do you realize how much trouble you're in now?"

"Yes, I do, but it doesn't matter what you do with me," he attacked, "The treasure's long gone and if I can't find it, you can't, either."

Kangi growled, ready to hurt the boy, but Mato said, "Kangi, wait a moment." The big guy sniffed Waya with a confused look. "What an odd scent."

"What?" Kangi asked.

"His scent..." he answered, sniffing deeply then tilted his head. "It seems to have...another person's scent."

"Another person's..." Kangi echoed quietly and sniffed the scent on Waya. "I smell it, too." To Waya's fear, Kangi smirked when he realized something. "Been making friends, Waya?" he queried.

"We're jealous," Mato teased, "'cause we thought we were your friends."

"Yeah, you _were _my friends, not anymore," Waya corrected.

"That aside, who might this new friend of yours be?" Kangi questioned.

"It doesn't matter whom I make friends with," Waya snapped, not wanting to tell them anything of his red-haired friend and get her in trouble with these two.

"What if, say, they have the treasure?" Mato suggested.

"I lost the treasure, remember?" Waya answered.

"Then you don't mind if we pay this friend of yours a visit," Kangi said.

"No, leave that person alone," Waya half-begged.

"Why?" Kangi asked, detecting the smell of fear from him. "Are you afraid we might find something that might catch our interest?"

"Because that would be the only reason we would find anyone right now," Mato concluded.

"You take young Waya to our little gathering," Kangi instructed. "I'll pay whoever this friend of his a surprise visit."

"So help me, Kangi, if you hurt her, I'll-!" Waya screamed, but Kangi interrupted him.

"Her?" Kangi repeated, then grinned. "So it's a female friend."

"Oh, now you found a girlfriend, huh?" Mato joked.

"She's only my friend and if you do anything to her...!" Sadly, Waya was cut off from his threat when he felt a hard hit on the head from Mato and went limp into unconsciousness.

"He always was cute when he tries to act tough," Mato said, carrying him over his shoulder.

"Quite," Kangi nodded. "I'll see you shortly, Mato." With a wave to the giant who carried Waya into the unknown, Kangi followed Waya's scent that came from wherever his female friend's home was.

* * *

Aurora listened for Waya when the howling stopped all of a sudden. She scanned the bushes for movement, hoping to see his white hair that she knew would stand out in the darkness, but she saw nothing. Maybe he wasn't there at all...but she didn't understand. "I thought I'd heard him..."

Perhaps it was just her imagination, but the howling sounded so real... She sulked and went back inside through Waya's old bedroom window and looked at his bed. She sat on it and laid down with her hands locked and on her stomach, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought of the mysterious dream boy.

"I sure miss you, Waya," she whispered, "I wish I could tell you the truth so you wouldn't think you're not wanted..." Then she suddenly felt tired and fell asleep.

Aurora opened her eyes and saw the same clearing she'd find herself at every night, but what was different that the shadowy fog wasn't around like it usually was. Then she saw the white wolf whom she knew was Waya, whose fur shone in the bright moonlight above them.

_Again? But Waya's gone, so why am I still dreaming of him? And what is he doing?_

It seemed that Waya was digging in the ground for something and just when he uncovered it, he looked up and saw Aurora watching over him.

"_What'd you find, Waya?_" she asked curiously.

Waya tapped his paw on the object that glowed a red light. At first Aurora thought it was a ruby, but when she saw its shape, she recognized it from the yellow gem that she used to save Sonic and Shadow. "_It's...it's a Chaos Emerald." _

Waya used his head to move the red emerald from the turned dirt and rolled it to Aurora who looked at him in confusion. "_You're giving it to me? Why?_" Waya didn't answer her. "_I know you're a wolf, but this is a dream...you should be able to talk to me, anyway... Then again, my other dreams of you didn't give me many details, either._" When she picked up the Chaos Emerald, her eyes widened when she thought of something. "_You couldn't have had a Chaos Emerald all along, could you?_" She didn't know why she thought of that, but he was here as a wolf again and he just dug up an emerald... And Aurora always knew he was hiding something from her. Could this red Chaos Emerald be it...?

Waya just looked at her, not answering her question, but Aurora could tell that her theory was true. "_You did, didn't you? Why didn't you ever tell me?_" Of course, she reminded herself of what _she _never told him. "_Then again, there are things I didn't tell you, either._"

Waya just looked at her again and that hurt Aurora who believed he was mad at her for not saying good-bye to him. "_Waya, I'm sorry. I lied to you, but I had to. I have a secret that no one can know about. It's not that I didn't want to trust you, it's just that..._" Aurora stopped for a second and hugged the dream wolf. "_I know you're a dream...but I wish you were real so I could tell you everything._"

Waya gently pulled himself from her arms and started howling, then the Chaos Emerald glowed in Aurora's hands, shining so bright that she couldn't see the white wolf anymore. "_Waya!_"

* * *

Aurora woke up, finding herself back in Waya's bedroom. "What on Earth...?" she panted, wiping her forehead. She looked at the morning sunshine that came into the room, then laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Another dream..." This time, though, it was about a Chaos Emerald that Waya had found and given to her. At first, she told herself that he couldn't have really had a Chaos Emerald... "But what if he really did...?" She looked around the room Waya used to live in, and wondered if he hid it somewhere... It sounded ridiculous at first. If he did have it, Rouge would've found it the last time she came and if he hid it that well, he would've taken it with him instead of leaving it here, but...

"It's worth a look around." She looked in the places that would be the safest to hide a gem like a Chaos Emerald and searched under the mattress. "Nope." Then she looked in the empty drawers of the wardrobe. "Nope, not in here, either."

She stopped and grabbed her head in irritation. "This is really ridiculous," she muttered, "Why would he even have a Chaos Emerald? ...Why did I have dreams about him as a wolf...?" She sat on the floor and leaned against the bed and thought, looking at the ground, then what caught her eye was a floorboard's corner that looked like it'd been moved. "No way...but it has to be it."

She slid her little fingers under the floorboard and lifted it up easily and to her surprise, she saw the same glowing red that she saw in her dreams last night. "Whoa!" she gasped. "It is a Chaos Emerald." She picked up the gem that still glowed in her hands. No wonder the bat couldn't find it. It was cleverly hidden in the floorboards.

Waya really did have one... But how did he find one in the first place? And why did he leave it here? "...So he really was hiding something," Aurora stated quietly, "but I never would've imagined it'd be an emerald."

Just then, she yelped in terror when someone had broken through the window, scattering glass everywhere. She looked up to see...a terrifying looking man with dark clothes and crow black hair that reached his shoulders and red eyes that had a scarier shine than the Chaos Emerald in her hands.

The dark-haired guy stood up and swept the broken glass off of his arms that were covered in sleeves that protected his skin, then looked at Aurora who stared in bewilderment.

"Many pardons, miss," he apologized, bowing to her, "but I wasn't sure if you'd open the door for me...then again, you seem to like opening doors for strangers, don't you?" He pointed at the emerald and added, "Judging from that gem in your hands, Waya was here."

Aurora's head perked up at the mention of her friend. "You know Waya?"

"Would I mention his name if I didn't?" he asked with a playful shrug, then looked at his fingers, looking unsatisfied as he went on, "Oh, yes, I know him. My friends and I have been searching for Waya for a while now since he's a thief."

"A thief?" Aurora asked in disbelief.

"That is correct, miss. That treasure of ours right there is near and dear to us. Waya knew that, but he took it for himself," he growled as he continued, "We've been hunting down that wretched boy for several months. A few days ago, we had him cornered to a mountain slope, but that little selfish fool jumped down in a river, but came out injured, which served him right."

Aurora couldn't understand this... Waya was a thief...? No, he couldn't have been. He couldn't have...

"Unfortunately, we'd lost him again after that until we finally found him last night looking much better, but with no treasure in his hands. But my friend Mato and I sniffed his scent and discovered he had yours."

Aurora looked at him in confusion. What did he mean they sniffed her scent on him?

"Let me guess: You felt sorry for him when you found him wounded, right?" he deduced, "So you took him in, patched him up, took care of him, and then saw him go off on his way?"

Aurora didn't answer him. Though he was right, she didn't believe his accusation of Waya being a thief... Plus, there was something in this guy's eyes that she didn't like at all and sent a chill down her spine.

"Well, I think he must've taken a fond liking to you since he gave you a jewel," he hinted.

"Actually, he didn't give it to me..." she corrected hesitantly.

He looked at the floorboard and understood. "Ah, so he hid it under the floor of this room, did he? Hmph, well, I see he wasn't very open with you, was he? What lies did he give you? Him being a hero saving lives? Searching the world for knowledge and wisdom? Discovering the world?"

"That last one he mentioned," she replied. She wanted to get some information about this Chaos Emerald being their treasure and what happened to Waya when he and this Mato found him.

"He's always thinking of things like that to fool people," he sighed. "Whenever we go into a village or a town, we'd hear people talking about young man named Waya and how great he is." He scoffed at that concept. "Yes, a great liar and a thief."

Aurora knew that Waya was indeed lying since he hid a Chaos Emerald...but she still didn't believe he was a thief as he asked. "You must've thought he was your friend, didn't you?"

_Yes...and...he still is..._

He assumed she was sad and said with pity, "You poor woman, you. To take someone in, befriending them, and being lied to. Well, I understand your pain. But worry not, Mato is now taking Waya to a gathering in the Cave of Life."

_Cave of Life? What will happen to Waya there?_

To answer her silent question, he said, "Waya will be brought to justice there, but I came here because I'd wondered if he hid the treasure with you in your home. And it looks like you found it yourself. I thank you very much." He bowed graciously to show his gratitude, but these manners he had seemed like an act to Aurora...not like Waya's who didn't put on an act when he was being nice to her.

"Of course, where are my manners?" he asked, thumping himself on the head. "I am Kangi, one of the remaining survivors of the Oways. And you are...?"

Aurora turned away, knowing giving her name was a bad idea, though she figured to her gratitude that Waya didn't tell him her name, which meant he did care... "My name's not important," she replied.

"I see," he said, though her name wasn't the issue, anyway. "Well, miss, I am very sorry for all the lies you've gone through, but Waya will no longer be a problem to anyone anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling worried for Waya.

"He's going to be locked up forever is what I mean," he answered, "He'll never go on stealing and lying again, but I really need my people's treasure back, if you may."

Kangi stuck out a hand to her for the emerald, but Aurora knew this wasn't right. Not only did she not believe the idea of Waya being a thief, but the thought of these Oways finding the Chaos Emerald and its importance to them puzzled her and she wanted to know why.

"How did your people find this treasure?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he blinked.

"How did your people find it?" she reapeated clearly.

Kangi pretended to be in thought, "Hmm...I don't remember. It was a very long time ago."

_He's lying. I can hear it in his tone. _She wanted to know if they knew the power of this gem as well. "Do you know anything strange and unnatural about it?"

"It glows. That's all we know."

"That's all you _and _your people know?" Aurora queried. "None of you know how you got it?"

"Well, we..." he stammered, then straightened his shoulders, looking frustrated with her 20 questions. "Look, there's nothing to explain about how we found it and why we've kept it for so long," he said calmly. "All you need to know is that it belongs to the Oways and I ask that you please give it to me."

Aurora gripped the gem and firmly said, "No."

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice starting to raise.

"I don't believe you," she spoke looking at him straight in the face. "You do know about this gem's powers. You know how powerful it can be... And you're lying about Waya being a thief."

"I'm sorry, but you know he had it, don't you?" he reminded her.

Aurora remembered the Waya wolf in her dream and that he'd given her the Chaos Emerald as if he felt it should be in her hands where it would be protected. "If Waya really wanted to keep it for himself, then why did he leave it here in my home? He hid it for a reason...to keep its power out of your hands. So I'm going to do the same." She dashed to the door to make a break for it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, but she already went out the door. He growled, then said, "Wait a moment..." He looked out the window and smirked as he climbed out.

Aurora bursted out of the door and headed to the woods, but to her shock and confusion, Kangi landed right in front of her, not no other human could. "Not so fast miss," he said his eyes glimmering evilly that it almost made Aurora shake.

"How did you...?" she started to ask, pressing the emerald close to her chest.

"I flew as the crow does," he answered simply.

"And I'll run as the hedgehog does," she retorted, running to the east of the house, getting a good head start with Kangi chasing her. As he ran after her, he muttered under his breath, "I can't believe I'm going through the woods to chase one mere girl."

Aurora turned on her com and called Shadow. "Shadow, come in," she panted, keeping her legs moving.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" Shadow asked concernedly, noticing her fast breathing.

"I found a Chaos Emerald in Waya's room. Some guy is chasing me for it. I'm in the woods on the east side of the mountains. Hurry, Shadow," she begged.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He hung up and dashed passed Rouge who was at the door.

"Whoa!" she cried, then looked in Shadow's direction. "Shadow...?"

Shadow was running at full speed to north, wanting to get to Aurora as fast as he could. But who was chasing her? And how did she find a Chaos...? Waya. He had a Chaos Emerald and hid it in his room... He wondered why...but it didn't matter right now. All that mattered to him was that Aurora was in danger and he had to save her. With that, he picked up the pace, moving like a black-and-red lightning bolt.

Aurora kept running, trying to lose Kangi who was jumping from tree to tree like...like a bird. She saw in front of her a stream and jumped over it, hoping that would stop him since there was a huge gap that was about 9ft, but he smirked like it was no problem and glided to other side of the stream to the next tree.

That was impossible! No man could make a jump like that, except if he was part Mobian... _He really does fly like a crow. I have to lose him, but how? I just have to keep moving until Shadow gets here. _However, to her horror, she found herself cornered at a 20ft boulder. She was trapped.

Kangi landed on the ground. "Now I have you. Hand over the gem," he demanded.

"Never!" she yelled. "I don't know much about you, but all I know is this gem isn't safe in your hands."

He sighed deeply and brushed his hair back. "Fine, then, I"ll just have to take it from you by force." He charged towards her, but she dodged and made a blow on his face.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Care to try it again?" she offered.

"You're strong, I'll hand it to you," he complimented, "but..." He jumped high in the air above her head and landed behind her, but she rolled inches away from him. "You're as difficult as Waya," he hissed.

"I'll take that as a compliment. What are you really going to do with him?" she demanded, wanting to know about the boy.

"Why should you care about a nobody like him?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because he's my friend."

"Oh, how sweet," he mocked. "Too bad you'll never see your friend again. After all the grief he has given us, he is going to suffer for a long time."

_No... Waya... _She didn't want this...and she wouldn't have it. She gripped the Chaos Emerald and declared in a clear voice, "No, I won't let you do that to him. I'll save Waya from you and keep this gem out of your hands." Suddenly, the red Chaos Emerald glowed brighter, making Kangi shield his eyes.

"What?" he demanded, then looked with amazement to see that Aurora's eyes were glowing white. Just like they did when she was using the yellow Chaos Emerald...when she wanted nothing more than to stop Eggman from hurting others.

_The emerald... Of course, my aura makes the emerald work when I feel the desire to save someone._

And because Waya was a good friend who wanted to protect a powerful gem safe from these Oways, she wanted to help him and that was what made the red emerald help her now.

Kangi looked with fascination at this discovery. "So, you know of this gem and its power," he observed, stroking his chin, "Interesting."

"You haven't seen anything yet," she said, her voice echoing from the emerald's power.

"I don't need to," he proclaimed, jumping in the air, trying to grab the emerald, but she zoomed past him much to his shock, especially when she kicked him in the stomach and made him hit the stone wall.

He fell down and groaned in pain and looked like he passed out. Aurora thought she'd won and started walking back to her house when Kangi lightly jumped behind her and took the emerald from her.

"What?" Aurora asked her body feeling back to its usual self when the emerald was taken from her grasp and got hit on the neck by Kangi. She fell on her knees and went limp when he caught her. He looked at her with more interest, stuffing the emerald in his pocket and picked her up in his arms.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked the unconscious girl. "Since you miss Waya so much and since you have knowledge of the gem's powers." Before he moved, he saw the com on her wrist and remembered she was talking to it to call for help when she was running from him. He took the com off and dropped it on the ground and jumped in the trees with Aurora and left the stone wall to the Cave of Life where he knew Waya would love to meet his fiesty yet mysterious female friend.

* * *

Shadow finally reached Forgotten Peak and headed east of the mountain and called Aurora with his com. "Aurora, come in!" he cried, but she didn't answer. "Where are you?" His heart was racing and his mind was in a whirl. He was wondering if he'd been too late...

"Aurora, answer me!" he hollered, hoping to hear a call, but he heard nothing. He kept running until he found a stone wall and saw something on the ground that turned his blood cold: Aurora's com.

He slowly reached for it, staring at the device she no longer had on her. "No..." he murmured. He couldn't believe this. This was the second time he'd known Aurora was in danger...and he was too late to keep her from being captured. Only this time it was worse because he had no idea who had her now...

He fell on his knees with his hands on his head, his voice echoing in the mountain. "_Aurora...!_"


	9. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 9: Search & Rescue**

Rouge had followed Shadow to Forgotten Peak and found him distraught in the east of the mountains. He showed her Aurora's abandoned com and she gasped with horror when she heard she was taken by stranger. Shadow was in complete dismay and blamed himself just like he did when Eggman kidnapped her at G.U.N.

"Shadow, calm down," she asked him.

"Aurora is captured again by someone we don't even know. How can I calm down?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"Because if you don't, I'll slap you again," she answered firmly, "Remember, blaming yourself and getting angry is not going to help Aurora. Let's search her house and see what happened. Whatever we find might give us clues to find her."

Though he was still upset, Shadow took a deep breath and said, "You're right. Let's go." They both went to the scene of the crime at Aurora's home and saw that the door was wide open.

"Shadow, look." Rouge pointed to a broken window on the second floor.

"That's Waya's bedroom window," Shadow said.

Rouge spread her wings and flew up to that window. "You look downstairs. I'm gonna look up here."

Shadow nodded and went inside the living room.

Rouge stepped through the broken window to see glass all over the floor. "Hmm... If they're aren't scattered outside, that means whoever chased Aurora obviously broke in," she deduced. Then something caught her eye and she saw a floorboard that'd been moved. "Why is this...?" she whispered. "Hang on, Aurora told Shadow she found a Chaos Emerald in Waya's room... So he hid it under the floorboard where no one, not even an expert jewel thief, would find it. Very clever," she complimented, thought she was puzzled. "But the question is: How did he get a Chaos Emerald and why would he leave it behind?"

Shadow looked in the living room and the kitchen and found nothing different so he went upstairs to check on Rouge in Waya's old bedroom and saw for himself the broken glass on the floor. "What have you found?" he asked her.

"Well, the kidnapper broken in through the window, but look at this," she said, pointing to the moved floorboard. "I think Aurora found the Chaos Emerald in there."

"So he was hiding something," Shadow observed softly.

"But why did he have it?" she put in.

Shadow closed his eyes to remember what Aurora's last words were. "Aurora said whoever chased her wanted it. So if Waya left an emerald here and some stranger came to take it shortly afterwards..."

"Then that means whoever kidnapped Aurora knows Waya," Rouge finished.

Shadow nodded. "And that means Waya was trying to keep the emerald safe by leaving it here."

"But how did the kidnapper find out it was here?"

Shadow thought for a moment and wondered if perhaps he heard it from Waya...

Rouge guessed what he was thinking and asked, "You don't suppose Waya got caught and told him...?"

"For Waya's sake, he'd better not have," Shadow said with great vigor.

"But how else did he kidnapper find out the emerald was here?"

Shadow knew that the last place to look for more possible clues would have to be at the stone wall. "Come on," he directed, jumping out of the window and landing on the ground.

"Where to?" Rouge called.

"We're headed east where I found Aurora's communicator," he answered then ran with Rouge following him by air.

_Would Waya really sell Aurora out like that...? _Shadow wondered. _He did think she didn't want him around, so..._ Although, Aurora insisted that he was a good boy, but he wasn't sure since the kidnapper showed up for the Chaos Emerald that was in Waya's old room... _If Waya did tell this stranger where the emerald was, I'll make him pay._

When they found the stone wall, Shadow halted. "Here it is." They took a look around and Rouge noticed leaves on the ground and saw a trail of them. She looked up at the branches and tilted her head in wonder, then flew up to the trees. "Hmm..."

"What do you see, Rouge?" Shadow asked from below.

"These branches..." Rouge replied, seeing how the ends of them looked bent on the trunk. "They look like someone was on them. And look at these leaves. They're scattered from the ground leaving a trail."

Shadow saw the trail that was leading to northeast of them. "So whoever this person was, he probably jumped from branch to branch," he thought.

"And carrying Aurora, too?" Rouge queried doubtfully. "How?"

"Well, obviously, he was strong, but it's my best guess," Shadow said. "I'm following that trail. You go back to G.U.N."

Before Shadow took two steps forward, the bat landed in front of him. "Hold on, you're not leaving me out of this," she proclaimed.

"Rouge, this is something I have to do alone," he reasoned calmly. "Once I find where Aurora is, I'll give you the location. And in case something happens and I don't come back with her by midnight, you get Sonic and the others and come look for us."

Rouge thought about it with closed eyes, wanting to go with, but he had been able to rescue Aurora last time without her before... "You'll tell me where you're at?" she asked.

Shadow nodded, giving her a serious yet sincere look.

She sighed in defeat. "All right, fine. I don't wanna be out of the action, but..." She stepped out of his way without looking at him.

"I appreciate your understanding," Shadow thanked, then took off.

The bat watched the hedgehog go, murmuring, "Just come back with her safely, handsome."

She had to remind herself that Shadow was a grown man who much, much older than he looked and that he was also tough enough to get out of any situation. Still, there were times when it looked like he'd been lost forever and when he came back, it'd be a miracle to her. She just hoped that whatever he was dealing with in the northeast wouldn't send him far away from her and Omega again.

* * *

In the northeast, there was a large cavern in a mountain that was guarded by men who were either as big as Mato or as lean as Kangi. In one prison cell, there was Waya whose wrists and ankles were chained to the wall, hugging his knees and shivering a little from the cold air of the damp cave.

The physical discomforts were the least of his concern because he remembered when he woke up that Kangi had headed to Twilight's house last night to find the gem he'd hidden in his bedroom floor. He was very worried of what he would do to her when he found her.

_Will he hurt her to tell him where the gem is or worse...? Oh, man, why did I leave it in her house? I never wanted to get her involved with these guys...and now she is._

Some sunlight squeezed through a little hole and gave Waya a little bit of warmth, much to his gratitude. He also remembered the warmth Twilight had given him. Her nursing skills that tended to his wounds, her invitation to stay with her until he was healed, her interest for nature and wild animals, and the fun she'd given him with her music and howling at the moon with him.

_Speaking of howling...why did I hear her howl last night? But how do I know I heard her? ...It did sound much like her howling. If she was howling...then did she do it because she misses me...?_

He growled with irritation and ruffled his hair. _Ugh, she's in danger and I'm wondering if she misses me! If Kangi tells Twilight he knows me, she'll probably never forgive me... Oh, I don't care if she does or not. I just don't want her to get hurt. _

Suddenly, he heard Mato outside the door talking. "Kangi, you found the gem?" Then there was a pause until the giant asked, "Who is that?"

Waya eyes widened when he looked at the door. _He couldn't have brought Twilight with him, could he? _

"To answer the first question: Yes, I found it," Kangi answered to Waya's horror, but it got worse when the black-haired man continued. "Apparently, he did hide in his female friend's house. And this person right here is the female friend."

Waya felt his heart stop for a second. _Kangi kidnapped her? No, no, no! _

"She wouldn't tell me her name, seeing she has trust issues," Kangi said.

_With you guys, it's a good reason. _Waya snapped, but he was more concerned about Twilight.

"You see, when I came and saw she found the gem, I tried to convince her Waya was a traveling thief," he explained, "but she wouldn't believe he would ever steal and she figured that he kept it in her house to keep it away from us."

_Twilight figured that? Also she believes I'm not a thief... So she trusts me... _Waya would've been happy if his friend wasn't here against her will.

"So she ran away and she's quite a fast runner, let me tell you," he continued, annoyed from having to chase her, "And when I had her cornered, the most interesting thing happened."

"What?" Mato asked.

"When she vowed to save Waya from us and keep the gem out of her hands, the gem started to light up in her hands and her eyes started to glow."

_Her eyes glowed with the gem? But how...?_

"Whoa, she did that?" Mato asked in amazement. "How's that possible?"

"I don't know, but I think she knows something about this gem of ours and I think there's a mysterious power she's possessing," Kangi stated.

"A mysterious power?" Waya echoed quietly.

"And that's why you brought her here unconscious?" Mato questioned, which made Waya perk his head up.

"I had to. I mean, whatever power she has, it gave me a lot of trouble...mostly in the stomach area..." he muttered. "So I had to trick her I was down, and when she was looking, I snuck up behind her and snatched it from her and knocked her out. If this girl has powers, I think we should learn more about it, don't you?"

"Well, it is interesting," Mato agreed, "but that's something you gotta talk to the leader about."

"Right, but first, I'll just put this spirited young lady with our troublesome prisoner."

Waya braced himself to see what'd become of Twilight, then heard a knock on the cell door.

"Waya, good news," Kangi sang, "I found the gem."

"That's your idea of good news?" Waya almost yelled.

"To everyone except you, it is. And I have even better news: I found your friend and brought her with me." He opened the door for Waya to see Twilight whose head and arms dangled from being in Kangi's grasp. Waya was hot with anger and glared daggers at the black-haired kidnapper.

"How dare you hurt her and bring her here!" Waya shouted wanting to teach him a lesson if the chains weren't holding him back.

"I didn't hit her neck that hard," he reassured. "Besides, if you hadn't hidden the gem in her home, she wouldn't be here."

Waya was quiet, looking at the floor with shame, regretfully knowing he was right.

"How's about I put her with you?" Kangi suggested, walking to the empty chains next to Waya. "I'm sure you've been missing her. It seems she's fond of you, too."

Waya wanted to take Twilight from him as soon as he got close, but he forced himself to wait as she was chained by the wrists and ankles as well.

"She should wake up any minute," Kangi stated. "In the mean time, I'm gonna go tell the leader about her mysterious powers. You'll never believe this, but when she tried to keep the gem from me, her eyes glowed as bright as the gem itself in her hands. Obviously, she's a unique person. Did you know already?"

Waya didn't answer him. He just wanted him get away from Twilight, but he was actually very curious about these powers she had and his thoughtful look told Kangi what he wanted to know.

"Ah, I see, she wouldn't tell you. Well, you wouldn't tell her about us or the gem, so I guess that makes you even. I do hope you both have a good reunion and please give her my apologies for hitting her on the neck, even though she did kick me in the stomach earlier. Bye for now."

With a wave, Kangi left them alone and shut the door behind him with Waya glaring, then he shifted to the konked out girl. "Twilight?" he whispered, but she didn't answer him. He nudged her, trying to get a response. "Twilight, can you hear me?"

Her only reply was a moan. "Twilight, please wake up," he begged, "It's me, Waya." Sadly, she remained silent and still as stone. Waya closed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. "Oh, look what I've gotten you into. You're in danger along with everyone else. I should have never left that gem. I should have never decided to take refuge with you in your home." He looked at his friend and stroked her hair and softly said, "I'm so sorry."

He gently lifted her head onto his lap, wanting to keep her as comfortable as possible until she woke up. He felt so guilty for getting her into the middle of this and wish he'd never came to the mountains at all. He was happy to have met Twilight, but he'd rather be lonely than to get a friend hurt and kidnapped.

Then he remembered how closed she was acting a bit, mostly around Shadow and Rouge whenever she'd talk to them alone and he thought there was something she was hiding from him. Now that he knew what it was, being able to glow from the gem's powers, he understood why.

* * *

Instead of going back to G.U.N. as Shadow instructed, Rouge came to Tails's workshop where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were, she informed them what happened to Aurora and that Shadow was looking for her right now.

Knuckles, angry about the news, punched the wall, panting hoarsely.

"Knuckles..." Rouge started trying to soothe the enraged echidna.

"Don't try to ask me to calm down," he snapped. "She's been kidnapped by someone we don't know! There's nothing to be calm about!"

"Knuckles..." Tails said, but Knuckles ignored the fox.

"But it seems he knows Waya, doesn't he?" Knuckles deduced, punching his palm. "I knew he should've never stayed with her."

"You're acting like Waya's the bad one here," Rouge accused.

"Because he is!" Knuckles yelled. "Just 'cause you're a bat, doesn't mean you should be blind."

"Excuse me!" she shrieked, ready to smack him on the mouth, but Tails got in between them before they could start a fight.

"Guys, please, stop," he pleaded.

"What makes you really think he wanted to get her in trouble?" Rouge demanded.

"To get even with her for thinking she wanted to kick him out," Knuckles replied.

"Oh, yeah? If he was willing to let some guy hurt her, don't you think he would've escorted him willingly to her house? Because Aurora never mentioned to Shadow that Waya was there."

Knuckles stopped before he could say anything and lowered his fists to his sides. It was true. She never said Waya was with. It was just some guy chasing her. That's all she said to Shadow.

"And if he really wanted to keep the emerald safe from them, I don't think he would've said anything, even if it meant he would get hurt," Rouge added with folded arms, "Remember, he got hurt the first day he met Aurora, right? How do you suppose that happened? My deduction would say he was trying really hard to keep the Chaos Emerald from getting into his 'friend's' hands, which resulted him into getting banged up like that."

Knuckles felt that sharp point and winced, knowing she was right.

"That does make a lot of sense," Tails agreed thoughtfully.

Sonic, too, thought about it and knew that was a good point, but he also thought about something that Aurora said about Waya...

"Sonic?" Tails said, noticing his blue friend's silence.

"I don't think Waya would do that to Aurora, either," Sonic said, "Maybe he thought she wanted him gone, but she kept telling Shadow there was something good about him...and I think she's right."

"And how do you know?" Knuckles asked, a bit impatiently. "You never met him."

"But Aurora did...and Aurora has a very good intuition," Sonic claimed. When he first met Aurora, she never screamed or ran away from him. She thought he was a dream at first until he ran with her in his arms which terrified her, but she wasn't terrified of him, though, not at all.

In fact, when he'd promised to help her find some answers of how she came to his planet and asked him to trust her, she did. She knew he was good enough to trust and that was what made Sonic believed Aurora stating that Waya was good. After all, if she could sense goodness inside a talking hedgehog with speed powers, she could sense goodness inside a human boy, too.

"If she says he's good, then he didn't tell the kidnapper about her because even if his feelings were hurt, he wouldn't hurt her," Sonic concluded, his gaze serious.

Knuckles still wasn't sure... He always had trust issues, but he knew the girl was smart and she did dream about him a lot... So, perhaps those dreams were telling her he was good. "Maybe...maybe not..." Knuckles murmured. "Still, it bugs me that Shadow wants us to just stay here and do nothing."

"Only if he doesn't come back with her by midnight," Rouge put in. "And he said he'd call us as soon as he finds her location, he'll sent the information to us and if he doesn't come back on time, then we'll have a rescue party."

The red echidna still didn't like it. He wanted to be out there to help Shadow save Aurora, too...

"The best thing we can do is wait, Knuckles," Tails insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"...All right..." he sighed, "...but I don't have to like it."

Sonic looked out the window, not liking to have to wait around, either. Aurora was a near and dear friend to everyone. They'd just rescued her from a madman not too long ago and had hidden her someplace for her to be safe, and now she was kidnapped by a guy who knows Waya and wants the Chaos Emerald for something...but for what?

_If Waya took it, and hid it in Aurora's house, then obviously the kidnapper wants to use it for something really bad. Shadow, I hope you find her soon...and Waya, too, if he's in trouble also._

* * *

(Sorry this is short, but I hope it's a good chapter. Tell me, guys, what do you think of Waya so far? At least you all know he's not a thief and that he is a good boy, after all. And just who are these Oways? You'll find out soon on the next chapter. God bless 'til then.)


	10. Newfound Honest Friendship

**Chapter 10: Newfound Honest Friendship**

In the Cave of Life, Aurora moaned and slowly opened her eyes to see rocky walls and ceiling.

_Where am I?_

"Twilight?" asked a familiar male's voice.

"Hmm?" She looked to see a green-eyed, white-haired boy looking over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

Aurora's eyes lit up when she recognized the boy. "Waya?" She was filled with so much joy to see her friend whom she wasn't sure she'd see ever again, she moved herself from his lap and hugged him, making his eyes wide with surprise. "You're here, you're really here," she whispered, her voice almost shaking with happiness.

Waya slowly smiled and returned the hug. "Yes, I am." He'd missed the girl, too, and was also afraid he'd never see her again. "And sadly...you're trapped in here as well," he murmured.

"Huh?" Waya jingled both his and her chains that were locked on their wrist and ankles. Aurora understood that they were prisoners, but whose prisoners and where at? "Where are we?" she asked looking around the cavern.

"The Cave of Life."

"'The Cave of Life..." she echoed, then she remembered what happened to her with Kangi and what he said about Waya's location. "Yeah, that Kangi guy mentioned you were here."

Waya cast his eyes down and she knew he learned she found the emerald in his bedroom floor after he left.

"So you were hiding something..." she stated calmly, "and it was a Chaos Emerald."

"Yes..." he nodded slowly, then looked at her in the face with guilty eyes. "I'm very sorry, Twilight. I had to hide it... I thought it'd be safer in your home than with me. Kangi and the others are survivors of the..."

"...of the Oways," she finished, remembering Kangi also said that and she guessed Waya was one of them as well. "And so are you, right?"

"Y-yes," he answered hesitantly, "Did he mention that?"

She nodded. "He made a fib that he and his people had no idea where the Chaos Emerald was found or what it does."

"You're right, it is a fib. We Oways...we're people..." he started to explain, "but with animal-like traits. Kangi, the man who kidnapped you, glides in the air like a crow. Mato, a really big Oway, has the strength of a bear, and our leader Tara has the eyes of a raptor. He can spot things from miles away."

Aurora listened to these words that made so much sense. Kangi did jump from the branch as if he was a bird...and he did say he flies like a crow itself... "And you...wolf spirit," she mentioned, remembering his wolf-like behavior.

Waya nodded. "My parents thought I had the spirit of a wolf, so..." He shrugged.

"Since you howl like one, yes?" she pried.

He nodded. "And I have a highly-developed since of smell and hearing, but that's the one thing we all have in common. We can also heal increasingly fast, which is why I was recovering just fine in your home..." Waya trailed off and she could see the pain in his look.

"Waya?"

"There used to be so many of us..." he explained, looking back and smiling at the memories. "When I was a little boy, we lived in a village and we were very happy. Until one tragic day..." Waya said, his eyes looking dark. "There was a really black-hearted man who wanted to use our unique skills. We refused and we tried to fight back...but this man...used such dark powers..." Waya started to shed tears at the most horrible time that day. "He wiped out most of my people...including my parents."

Aurora gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "Waya...I'm so sorry."

Waya took a deep breath and continued his story with a croaked voice, "Those of us who survived lost our family, friends, and homes...everything we knew..."

Aurora was saddened by this awful story and patted his back to comfort him. She never thought his secrets would be this painful... Then again, she met a black-and-red friend who had painful secrets, too...

"Then our leader, Tara," he went on, his head down, "...something inside him broke. Once, he was a good-hearted person, turned hateful and sought revenge. The others shared his hatred...but all I could feel was sadness. I was so young, I was too busy mourning my parents to think about revenge...

"Until one day, as the years passed, I realized how crazy Tara had gotten. He planned to find something powerful to help us find and destroy the man who ruined lives. Three months ago, we found the gem and we saw how powerful it was, especially when it was in our leaders hands... Then he tested its power on an innocent family's house by setting it on fire."

Aurora's eyes widened in dismay. He did that to a poor family?

"The adults and children were fine," he reassured. "They were outside...but they lost their home..." Waya's eyes went guilty again. "When I saw the sorrowful looks on their faces, it reminded me of ours long ago. And our leader made them understand that same suffering even though they had nothing to do with it, but it didn't matter to him. Revenge was more important than other people's problems..."

Aurora couldn't believe Tara would do that to good people when in fact he was doing exactly what that heartless man did to him and his villagers years ago...

"That's when I knew that gem had to be gone," he went on with a clear, firm voice. "I knew he would destroy more homes or possibly hurt others if he used its powers any longer. I didn't know what to do with it. I couldn't destroy the thing myself, so I decided to take it and flee...even if it meant betraying my people..."

Aurora could understand the difficulty in his decision, but he had the right idea. To use a magical item like that just to seek revenge was definitely unacceptable and needed to end.

"Shortly, of course, they knew I stole it and they've been hunting me down ever since. I went from place to place, but whenever I saw them, I'd run for my life...until one day, they cornered me near the a cliff to the mountains where you live..." This certainly grabbed her attention right here. "I thought they were gonna get the gem once and for all...but when I saw a stream at the very bottom of the cliff and decided to do something insane."

Her eyes widened when she realized his stunt. "You mean, you actually jumped?"

"I had to. Desperate times call for desperate measures, you know." Aurora understood that, when she asked Knuckles to use the Master Emerald to send her far away from Angel Island to avoid the Egg-droids even though he warned something bad might've happened.

"And that's how you got so hurt," she said, remembering his many injuries when they met.

He nodded. "I let the river take me a few aways, then came out. I figured they would follow the river, so I went away from it and came across to your house...and you know the rest."

"So all the adventures you had..." she started.

"No more but lies," he finished. "I did a lot of traveling, but I couldn't enjoy it much."

"So when I asked you stay and heal at my place and you said no...you said that because you didn't want to get anyone involved..."

"Yeah...but..."

"But what?" she pressed gently.

Waya held her hand and looked at her directly in the eyes, "A part of me wanted to stay with you. I haven't had a friend in a long time since my parents died and since the others' hearts corrupted..."

Waya looked down again with his grip still on her hand. "But I knew I had to go for your sake, so I left... I didn't say good-bye because I was confused until I figured you probably didn't like good-byes and that was why you said nothing..."

Aurora looked away herself and even though that statement was true, he still didn't know the whole story...yet.

"However," Waya continued, "I decided to leave the gem behind. I thought that maybe if they caught me, they'd see it was gone and that they'd give up on their search..." His hand shook on hers, making Aurora concern. "But I was wrong. They found me last night, Kangi and Mato, caught me and when they saw I didn't have the gem anymore, they were furious, but then they noticed my scent on you. I tried to stop him, but Mato knocked me out and brought me here... And now you're in this mess..." He held her hand with both of his as he apologized. "I'm really sorry I lied to you, Twilight...I'm really sorry..."

Aurora could understand his guilt. After all, she felt. guilty for what happened to Omega when he tried to protect her and ended badly damaged. But when those who deliberately do wrong, such as Eggman and these Oways, they themselves are to blame. Right now, more than anything, it wsa time to tell Waya the truth.

"Waya, you don't have to apologize. If anything, I should apologize to you because...I've lied to you." He looked at her with confusion as she went on. "You may have already known about my powers from Kangi since it was the reason he kidnapped me...and you know I know something about the Chaos Emerald..."

"Wait a minute, is that what it's called?" Waya queried. She nodded. "But how do you know?"

"Because my friends have used those emeralds before."

"'Those emeralds'?" he repeated. "There are more of them?"

"Seven, actually, but you see, my friends are Mobian animals. And the ones who can work those emeralds are Sonic and Shadow."

"Shadow can use them?" he asked in amazement. He never thought the black-and-red hedgehog could use one of those gems.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"And you can, too?"

"Yes, you see... Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is not Twilight, it's Aurora."

"Aurora?" he echoed. "You gave me a fake name?"

"I had to..." she said looking at the ground, "Several weeks ago, I woke up from my home world called Earth to here on Mobius..."

From that point on, she explained how she met Sonic and his friends and everything else that happened with Waya listening intently.

* * *

In a cavern with a large waterfall at the end of the rocky room, a tall man was watching the water flow from the wall and into the stream on the floor until he heard the familiar footsteps of Kangi who'd just entered.

"You got the gem back?" he asked Kangi.

"Yes, I did, Tara," Kangi nodded.

"Good work," Tara replied approvingly, turning around to face Kangi with Mato behind him.

"Uh, sir, before we celebrate, I think there's something you should know."

"What?"

"You see, apparently, Waya made a friend in the mountains when he escaped from us. A girl. She took him in, bandaged him, nursed him back to health, but he left that gem in her home..."

"I know all about that," Tara spoke. "Mato told me."

"Yeah, but you haven't heard what Kangi just told me," Mato put in.

"What?" he asked.

"That girl knows something about the gem. She knew I was lying when I said we didn't know what it does. And when she fought back, she seemed to be able to work it somehow. I think she has a connection with it."

This seemed to fascinated Tara who stroked his thick grayish brown beard. Another person could work a magical gem...

"I thought bringing her here would be good to learn what her knowledge of the gem so we can understand how to work it better," Kangi concluded.

"Yes," Tara agreed thoughtfully, "that is a good idea." With the girl's knowledge, they could get even more power from the gem. "Speaking of the gem, where is it?"

"Right here, sir." Kangi pulled the red gem that Tara hadn't seen in so long and gave it to him.

When the jewel was in his hands, he looked at it with longing and could feel its power once again. "And now that we have it back, fetch this girl, Kangi," Tara ordered. "I'd like to speak with her."

"Yes, sir," Kangi bowed and went to collect their female captive.

* * *

In the cell, Aurora was finished explaining how Sonic and the others fixed her house where she'd be staying by herself until they found and locked up all of the Chaos Emeralds, so that Dr. Eggman could never use them to enhance her aura that she used to work the yellow Chaos Emerald to save Sonic and Shadow. Then she started explaining the day before she met Waya about her dreams of a boy in the shadows howling at the moon, which gripped Waya's attention. She also explained the other dreams of him coming out of the shadows as a white wolf and the previous one of last night's dream about him digging out a red gem and giving it to her.

Waya's eyes were wide with such amazement yet this made him understand why she was asking questions about himself when he was staying to heal at her home. He also understood why Shadow had such trust issues with him since the hedgehog's idea of leaving Aurora to hide in the mountains was to avoid being discovered by anyone in the first place. And why she let him go on his way when he was completely healed because she couldn't trust anyone with her secret.

"So, because you have an aura that a villain is after, you had to hide who you really were..." Waya spoke softly.

"It was for you safety, too," Aurora said, "Omega got hurt trying to protect me and Knuckles could've lost his island home had I not begged him to send me away. I couldn't put anyone else in danger."

"I can understand that really well," Waya agreed. "I couldn't tell you about the Oways because I didn't want to put you in harm's way... But the Chaos Emeralds were the things you needed. Ugh, I wish I'd known all that and I would've been more than happy to give it directly to you instead of hiding it."

Aurora couldn't help but grin at this irony and held both of his hands. "It seems we both had trust issues...but I really wanted to tell you everything... I knew you were good. It wasn't just from my dreams...it was only in your eyes that I could tell you were harmless..."

Waya smiled, flattered and happy that she knew he had a good heart despite the secrets she had to keep hidden. He gripped her hands and said, "I could tell you were good, too. I mean, I never had any dreams about you and I didn't look into your eyes to see it. I just had a hunch by getting to know you."

"Then it we have another thing in common," Aurora declared, "we're both lone wolves with secrets, but we still have good instincts about these things."

"Mm-hmm," Waya nodded, then he realized something. "Say...by any chance, did you howl last night?"

"Yes, I did," then Aurora narrowed her eyes in confusion, "How did...? Hang on, so you really were howling last night."

"You knew I was howling, too?" he asked.

"Yeah, you see, the day after you left, I was howling last night because I'd missed you and wondered how you were so I howled and suddenly, I heard someone else howling and it sounded just your voice. I thought it was just my imagination at first, but I wondered so I kept howling and heard your voice again."

"So it was you... I was howling last night, too, because I was sad about leaving you without saying good-bye, but then I heard another howl that sounded like yours. I knew I had good hearing, but I was at a far away distance from your house, so... But I was curious and so kept howling. When I heard rustling, I was excited that maybe you'd followed me all that way into the woods, but to my disappointment it was actually..." He stopped and she guessed he was going to say Mato and Kangi. She shuddered a little at the thought of what they would've done to him if they had really thought he'd lost the Chaos Emerald instead of discovering her scent on him...

"Still..." Waya said, bringing back Aurora's attention, "How was it that we could hear each other?"

Aurora thought for a moment and guessed, "Perhaps...we have a bond."

"A bond?"

"Yeah...a bond that friends like us could have... I don't know how to explain it, honestly, but it's my theory."

"Maybe so..." Waya said, smiling. "You know, I never had a friend like you...especially not a friend with a mysterious bond like ours."

"Well, I didn' think I'd find a friend like you with a bond like ours, either." Aurora confided. "Although, being in this world, I did find a lot of friends who'd been there for me and whom I'm glad I was there for, too."

"Then I envy you," Waya said straight forwardly. "I'd lost good friends in Mato, Kangi, and the others..."

"That was because they lost themselves in their hatred, but you didn't. You held on to your heart despite the hardships you went through. You are a strong Oway, Waya. Your parents would be proud."

Waya appreciated her comment, but he didn't feel completely convinced, "Yeah," he scoffed, "to keep an magical gem away from crazy people and then hide it in an innocent person's house to think they'd never find and not even think Mato and Kangi would smell your scent on me... That's something to be real proud of..."

Aurora was about to console him, but he stopped her when something else hit him. "Hang on, how did you know it was under my bedroom floor to begin with?"

"After that dream I had of you digging out the emerald as a wolf and giving it to me, I woke up and wondered if you really had one and if you hid it in your room. I wasn't so sure at first because when Rouge came to visit, she looked through your stuff to make sure you didn't have anything that would make you harmful, but she never found the emerald and she's very good at finding jewels, let me tell ya.

"So I looked in the unlikely places and then I noticed a floorboard that'd been moved and found it. I've got to say, hiding it in the floor like that was pretty clever. It even fooled an expert treasure hunter like her," she complimented with a wink and a nudge that made him grin bashfully.

"Just when I'd discovered it," Aurora continued, "Kangi busted through the window and you know the rest. When he had me cornered in the woods, he said you were going to be punished and all I wanted was to save you since all you wanted was to protect others as well by hiding the emerald from them all this time. That's when I felt the Chaos Emerald's power flowing inside me, the same kind of power that helped me save Sonic and Shadow last time. When I want to protect someone, the emerald gives me new strength and speed."

"New strength and speed..." Waya echoed in amazement... "And you were willing to fight Kangi and the Oways to help me?"

"What are friends for?" Aurora asked, holding his hand and repeating the same words Shadow gave her.

Waya was really touched. No friend had been willing to defend him like that. Before he could say more, the cell door opened and Waya growled silently to see Kangi looking at the two.

"Ah, the noble maiden awakens at last," Kangi announced when he saw Aurora who was conscious. Aurora just glared at him and said nothing. "Judging by those annoyed looks on your faces, I came at a bad time," he declared, looking at their hands that held on to each other's. They both blushed and let go. Kangi laughed at them on the inside and turned to Aurora. "I do hope you're not still mad at me for knocking you out, but you gave me no choice."

"Neither did you," she retorted.

He just shrugged. "Don't blame me for the fact you have a weakness for protecting others."

"Protecting others is not a weakness," she disagreed.

"Oh, really? Well, look where it got you," he said, indicating the cell around them, then pointed to Waya. "Of course you should blame him more than yourself since he's the one who hid the gem in your house."

"It was safer there than with me," Waya averred.

"And yet it still didn't keep it safe, did it?" Kangi replied. "Or her for that matter. Speaking of which, I'm gonna need you to come with me, miss. My leader wants to see you."

Just when he was coming towards her, Waya spread his arm in front of her to defend her. "Don't you touch her! he shouted.

"Haven't you gotten her in enough trouble as it is? Kangi asked, not the least bit worried about his threat. "But if you insist on being the hero again, then..." Mato stepped in the room and Aurora couldn't believe the size of that man. She knew it was him since he was the size of a bear and Waya said he was bear-like. "Would you bring the girl to Tara? I'll keep Waya back."

Mato nodded as Kangi pulled the boy back when he struggled. Aurora tried to help him, but Mato grabbed her arms and unlocked her chains and tied her hands together. She tried to fight back, but the giant was stronger than she was and he pulled her up and dragged her out the door.

"Mato, let her go, you big lummox!" Waya demanded, but Kangi knocked his head against he wall leaving the boy stunned.

"Watch your tone, Waya," Kangi warned calmly. "No one likes a person with a tantrum." Kangi let go of him and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Waya shook his head and yelled, "You guys better not hurt her!"

"That's not up to us," Kangi called back, "but it all depends on what Tara wants and how much she'll cooperate."

Waya listened them leaving and he put his face in his hands in despair. "Oh, Aurora, what have I done?" he muffled.

As Aurora was being pulled away, Kangi caught up to her and Mato. "I've got to say," Kangi told her, taking her face in his hand to look at his, "Waya must really like you to act like that. Then again, I guess you must really like him to use the gem's power like that."

She pulled her face away from his hold and looked at the ground. What could she do? Who knows what Tara was going to do to her and Waya...? She looked at her wrist to find that her com was gone and that made her heart stop for a second.

_Oh, no, if I don't have my com, then...then how will Shadow find us now?_

* * *

Outside the Cave of Life, Shadow could see it from a tree he had climbed on after following the leaves' trail.

"So that's it, huh?" Shadow could see two guards at the entrance and that's when he knew he'd definitely found the place he was looking for. He slowly climbed back down and crept up behind bushes, and deliberately started making rustling sounds to get their attention which it did. The men were curious and started to go up the bushes and when they got close enough up, Shadow grabbed the two and pulled them in and knocked one of them unconscious and gripped one of them by the shirt.

"Start talking. A man took a girl with red hair. Where is she?" he demanded.

"I'm not saying anything," the guard declared, but when Shadow raised a fist at him, the guard sang like a canary. "She's in a cell in a hole on the left with our other prisoner Waya."

"Waya? He's your prisoner, too?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's the one who stole the gem from us," he blabbered.

"Stole it? Why?" he demanded, hardening his grip.

"We found it months ago and our leader wanted to use it to get revenge on someone who ruined our lives years ago, but Waya didn't agree with what he was doing when Tara used it the first time on a family's home, so he took the gem away from us and we've been tracking him down ever since until two of us, Mato and Kangi found him last night. He didn't have the jewel, but they could smell a girl's scent on him and Mato brought him here and Kangi found the gem in that girl's house, but she put up a fight so Kangi kidnapped her and brought her here."

Shadow thought for a second about all this and nodded. "All right, you've told me all I needed to know. Thanks." Then Shadow knocked him unconscious, leaving him with his partner and snuck into the cave and found the hole on the left just as he was informed.

_So they smelled Aurora's scent on Waya. He never told them the emerald was in her house... And he was trying to stop them from using the emerald because their leader destroyed an innocent family's home with it. ...It seems Aurora was right, there is good in him, after all..._

If it was true that Waya had wanted to stop these bad people, then Shadow decided that if Waya was in here with Aurora, he would rescue him, too, and then take the Chaos Emerald back from Waya's enemies.

_But I wonder who this person was that ruined their lives to begin with... Well, right now, it's not important. These people are planning to ruin more lives with the emerald and that's why I've got to get it back._


	11. Heroes: A Hedgehog And a Wolf

**Chapter 11: Heroes: A Hedgehog and a Wolf**

Mato and Kangi dragged Aurora to a large cavern where there were stalagmites and stalactites from left to right and on the end was a large waterfall with a stream that led out of one of the walls of the cave.

"Here she is, Tara," Kangi said to the tall man who had a ragged grayish brown beard and hair like a raptor would and his eyes definitely looked sharp, as well as scary. He sure looked menacing like a raptor would and he was looking down at her like she was prey.

This man made Aurora shake when he stepped in front of her and his icy rough voice pierced like icicles when he said, "So you're Waya's new friend."

Aurora looked down, keeping quiet and not wanting to look him in the eye as he continued, "I heard that you know some things about the gem and that you can work it. How?"

She wouldn't answer him, so she kept her lips sealed and her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Ah, so it's a secret, is it?" Tara proposed. He reached a hand to her and tilted her head up to look at his. His mean yellow eyes looked even more terrifying close up. "We have secrets, as well," he told her, "We're survivors of the Oways and..."

"I know," she interrupted, "Waya told me everything."

"Did he now?" he queried.

"He told me how a cruel, dark man used evil powers to destroy your village and most of your people when you refused to work for him..."

"Yes, that part is true," Tara nodded, his eyes showing pain but mostly anger of that horrible day.

"He also said that you wanted to find that man and greatly punish him," Aurora continued.

"That's right," he said hoarsely, making Aurora flinch, "We have right to justice after what he did."

"I understand he hurt you in so many ways..." she sympathized, "but Waya also said that when you found the gem, you used your hatred to destroy an innocent family's home. You let your anger hurt others...and your followers shared your anger...but Waya disagreed with you because you were willing to make innocent people suffer to complete your revenge."

"I was not," Tara denied calmly.

"You destroyed an innocent family's home."

"But not the family. They were outside of the house."

"I know, but you didn't even feel guilty that you took away their home," Aurora argued. "You made them suffer the way you all have suffered, and you all didn't care...but Waya did. He knew you guys couldn't have the gem any longer. That's why he took it to keep people safe from your wrath. Don't you see? Your hatred is only hurting others, not bringing anyone to justice. Your anger is turning into cruelty like that guy who destroyed your village all those years ago."

"Nonsense," he objected.

"Is it, really?" she queried. "Look, I understand how hurt you all are for losing your homes and families. Believe me, I do, but what you're doing isn't going to change the past. I mean, what will you guys do when you get your revenge, huh?"

"We'll take in the satisfaction that our mortal enemy is stopped forever and that the world is safe from him," Tara answered simply.

"And how can you keep the world safe if you use it to destroy more homes?" Aurora pressed. "And further more, how are you even going to find this man? He left your village years ago. He could be anywhere on Mobius right now."

"Oh, we'll find him," Tara vowed grimly, his arms folded and his eyes looking up at the ceiling. "One way or another."

_And what way is that? Burning villages, towns, and forests until the pops out of the flames and runs to you, like a desperate trapped fox?_

"What if the gem can't help you stop him? Waya said he had dark powers. How can you be sure the gem can fend against this man's dark magic?"

"Well, _you _have the answers to that," Tara stated sharply looking down at her again with those scary yellow eyes. His lips turned into a wicked smile and he bent down and held her shoulders. "With your help, we'll be able to understand the gem more and when we find our enemy, our quest will be complete," he said hysterically which really terrified Aurora now, especially when he squeezed her shoulders to urge her to speak. "Help us, and we'll honor you as our hero forever."

"A hero?" Aurora repeated doubtfully. "A hero wouldn't help people like you hurt other people who'd nothing to do with your suffering just for simple revenge. In fact, for what it's worth, Waya is the real hero. He did this world a favor to keep the gem away from you, so no one else would get hurt."

Tara's unsettling smile turned into a very unsatisfying frown and he slapped the girl, making her land on the floor on her side. Aurora's face stung with pain, but she held the tears back and looked at the horrible man with defiance.

"You dare call that traitorous boy a hero?" he demanded, his angry voice echoing in the cave. "He took away something we needed more than anything for us to succeed in getting what we want. He knew that and he stole it."

"He didn't want to betray you," Aurora insisted, trying to keep her voice firm, "He just wanted to stop you from hurting others by misusing the gem. You all betrayed yourselves by letting hatred and anger taint your hearts and corrupt your good judgments."

This really ticked off Tara when he pulled her ponytail up lifting her head and shoulders off the ground. "Do not tell us we've lost our good judgments, girl!" he roared. "We know what exactly what we're doing and we don't need children like you or Waya to tell us otherwise! Now are you going to tell us your knowledge of the gem or aren't you?"

"I'm not saying anything," she hissed, trying to show him no fear, which sort of impressed the Oways' leader.

"Quite a brave one, I must say," he confessed dryly, "but if you don't tell it just to help yourself, perhaps you'll do it for another." He put Aurora down and snapped his fingers. "Mato, Kangi, bring Waya to me. I want to use him to help us to negotiate with this stubborn girl."

The two nodded and left the cave to collect Waya. Aurora knew they were going to threaten Waya to make her talk. Tara grabbed her face roughly to look at his and whispered in her ear, "If you care anything for that boy, you'll tell us what we need to know about the gem."

That moment right there, the thought of Waya getting hurt again brought a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

As Shadow walked deeper into the cavern, he remembered he was supposed to call Rouge and give him the location of this place and immediately turned on his com.

"Rouge, come in," he whispered.

"Shadow, is that you?" Rouge asked, happy to hear from him.

"Shh, yes, it is," he hushed. "Listen, I'm in a cave on the northeast of Forgotten Peak. I know where they're keeping Aurora and they've got Waya as their prisoner, too. Apparently, he was keeping the Chaos Emerald away from his pursuers."

"See, I told you he wanted to keep the jewel safe," Rouge bragged.

"Okay, you were right for a change," Knuckles confessed, half-heartedly.

Shadow was surprised he went to see Knuckles and she guessed Sonic and Tails were there as well.

"Hang on, you said he was keeping it away from his pursuers," Tails noticed. "There's more than one?"

"Yes, there's a lot more than one. The man who kidnapped Aurora was a guy named Kangi," Shadow explained, "and he and another guy called Mato found Waya last night and smelled Aurora's scent on him and knew he left the emerald in her home."

"So Waya really didn't sell Aurora out," Sonic said, "He does care for her."

"He does..." Shadow agreed, regretting for doubting the boy. "That's why I'm going to find them both, get the Chaos Emerald from these people, and come back to Aurora's house. And if I'm not back at midnight, you all know what to do and where to find us."

"Right," Rouge affirmed, "Thanks, Shadow."

"Good luck," Tails said.

"Bring them both back safely," Knuckles added, starting to think differently about Waya.

"And if you three get in a jam, we'll be there," Sonic finished.

"Mm-hmm, over and out." Shadow ended the call and no sooner did he hear footsteps and climbed up the wall to avoid being caught. He saw a guy with short brown hair who was looking around the tunnel around him.

"I thought I heard someone talking," the guy murmured to himself. He sniffed and said, "And I can smell him." He looked up the wall to see Shadow, but before the guy could cry for help, the hedgehog knocked him unconscious.

Shadow knelt down to him and took the keys from him, knowing one of them was the key to Aurora and Waya's cell. He looked at the guy with confusion. _He said he could hear me, but he also said he could smell me... How is that...? _He shook his head to tell himself it didn't matter and took off into the tunnel until he found the end and saw the cell door in front of him.

He unlocked the door and opened it to see Waya whose wrists and ankles were chained to the wall, hugging his knees. Waya sniffed and looked up in surprise to see Shadow at the doorway.

"Shadow? Is that you?" he asked in amazement.

"What other black-and-red hedgehog would be here?" Shadow queried with a grin.

"I knew I smelled your scent, but I didn't believe it at first 'til I saw you," Waya said, making Shadow remember what that guy in the tunnel said about smelling him. _Do they both have good scents of smell...? _

"Shadow, listen, Aurora's in trouble," Waya told him, "These people, are also my people, called the Oways. They used to be good until an evil man from years ago..."

"Destroyed your home," Shadow finished. "Yes, a guard at the cave entrance told me. And they want to use a Chaos Emerald to get revenge, right?"

"Right, but I took it to stop their insanity, and I tried to hide it in Aurora's house..."

"I know, I know," Shadow told him, unlocking his chains. "You hid it in her home to keep it safe, but Kangi and Mato found...her scent, too..." _Wait, do all of them have good scents of smell? _

Waya guessed what he was thinking and said, "Yeah, we Oways have good scents of smell and hearing. We're also animal-like and I'm wolf-like. But that doesn't matter right now. Aurora's been taken to see Tara and he wants to know more about her knowledge of the emerald so he can work it better."

Waya put his hands on the hedgehog's shoulder, his green eyes filled with fear. "We have to help her or who knows what they'll do to her."

"We will, Waya, we will," Shadow promised, gently moving his hands off his shoulders. "Hold on, you know Aurora's real name?"

"Yeah, uh, Aurora told me everything since I told her everything, so..." Waya said nervously with a shrug.

Shadow would've been upset, but since keeping all this secrecy was what started all of this in the first place, he understood. "It's all right, she trusts you now...and so do I."

Waya smiled for a moment, but then his head perked up. "I hear footsteps," he announced softly. He sniffed the air and said with wide eyes, "It's Kangi and Mato."

"Good, then they can tell us where Aurora is," Shadow declared, clenching his fist. He put a finger to his lips and brought Waya to the wall next to the cell door so Kangi and Mato couldn't see him when they got closer.

"The door's already open," Kangi said from outside the door.

"Who could've knocked the guard out and taken the key?" Mato asked. The two stepped inside the cell and when Shadow shut the door closed, they turned with shock to see the hedgehog with Waya free.

"Hello, boys," Shadow greeted with a scary grin. "I heard you were the ones responsible for my friends' capture, right?"

"Who are you?" Kangi asked, not answering his question.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog," he replied, "And I want to know where Aurora is with your leader _now_."

"Sorry, that's for us to know and for Waya here to find out," Kangi apologized.

Mato lunged for the two, but Shadow shoved Waya away and jumped in the air, punched the giant hard on the head, making him fall with a thud.

"Whoa!" Waya cried in awe "No one could knock out Mato before."

"Okay, so you're strong, but let's see how fast you are as I am," Kangi dared, leaping in the air.

Shadow grinned, more than happy to show this black-haired man his speed and dodged his attack, as if he teleported, making him wonder where he went. Shadow popped up behind him and pinned his front to the ground, his hand on the back of his head.

"Now I'll ask you once more, where is Aurora?" Shadow demanded.

"Forget it," Kangi growled. Shadow twisted his arm on his back, making him yelp.

"You're making this harder for yourself than for us," Shadow told him. "Where is she?"

"Do what you want," Kangi grunted with pain. "Whether you find her with or without my help, you won't be able to beat Tara. He's powerful with the gem. He'll take you both down."

"Don't be too sure," Shadow doubted, then he knocked out Kangi and chained him and Mato to the wall. "Come on, let's move."

"Wow, you sure are a fighter, Shadow," Waya commented following him out the door. "I'm glad I'm on your good side now."

"To be honest, Waya, I'm glad you are, too," Shadow confided, making Waya smile that he'd finally earned Shadow's friendship. He just hoped Aurora was all right.

"Actually, we never needed them to tell us where she is at all," Waya informed. "I have sense of smell. I can just track her scent. And since I'm a wolf, I know her scent very well."

"Then lead the way," Shadow requested, extending an arm to the tunnel. Waya sniffed the air and detected her smell along with Kangi and Mato's that all led to the end of the tunnel past the still unconscious cell guard Shadow'd ko'd earlier and took Shadow to the hole on the right, both hoping to find Aurora at the end of it.

* * *

Aurora was crouched in the center of the room with Tara who was impatiently waiting beside the waterfall with his arms folded, tapping his finger.

"Where are those two?" he growled.

Aurora kept her gaze down, not wanting to look at this terrible person who'd not only slapped her, but was also going to use Waya to make her tell him what she knew about the Chaos Emerald.

_I don't know everything about the emeralds, myself. I just know that I can work them because I want to protect someone._

Then it hit her. Of course! If she had the emerald in her hands again, she could probably beat this man and rescue Waya. "Tara, I have a proposal to make," she announced, getting his attention. "If you promise to leave Waya alone and let him go home with me, I'll show you how to work the gem."

"Really?" he asked with a pleased grin.

"Yes, you get what you want and Waya and I get what we want."

"Very well, then, it's a deal," Tara replied, gently touching her face. "See, that wasn't so hard was it? Although, I'd rather punish that boy and I don't understand why you want him."

"Well, you all don't want him, and I care for him, so..." she persuaded with a shrug. "It's a win-win to me."

"I see your point." Tara was just about to untie her ropes when he stopped. "Hang on, I hear something." He went up to the entrance and listened with a hand cupped to his hear and he sniffed and blinked with confusion. "That's Waya, but I can't smell Kangi and Mato's scents... In fact, it's not an Oway... It's..." Before Aurora knew it, Tara came back up to her and pressed something on her neck that made her go limp and pass out. He picked the girl up and quickly moved her behind the waterfall and waited for Waya and this stranger to show up.

Waya stood at the mouth of the entrance and sniffed again. "Her scent is here...and so is Tara's," Waya pronounced grimly.

"Then let's end this now," Shadow replied, jumping passed Waya and into the room with the waterfall, blinking in surprise to see it empty. "Hey, they're not here."

"What?" Waya asked in disbelief, looking at the room. "But I can smell their scents. They are in here."

"So..." spoke Tara who'd come from behind the large waterfall at the end of the cavern, "you made another friend, huh, Waya? A Mobian animal, no less."

"Tara." Waya said, looking at the leader whom he hadn't seen in a long time and wished it'd been longer.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, boy?" Tara asked, acting as if they were still friends.

"Yes, and how I didn't miss any of you at all," Waya nodded, narrowing his eyes at the man who was more than willing to hurt someone to get what he wanted.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we both know Aurora is in here," Shadow said, glaring at the sharp-eyed Owayan leader. "So tell us where she is, and give me the gem, and I may just go a little bit easy on you."

"Sorry, hedgehog, but I still need the girl to tell me about the gem," Tara said, looking at Waya. "And thankfully for his sake, I still need him to make her tell me."

"Obviously, none of you Owayans have heard of me," Shadow observed with a grin.

"No, and honestly, I couldn't care less who you are," Tara hissed.

"I'm sure you'll care in one second." Shadow stated. He disappeared in a flash and popped up from in front of Tara who looked like he'd seen that move coming and blocked Shadow's attack. Shadow landed on his feet with amazement, wondering how this Owayan leader could easily evade him like that.

"In case you haven't heard, hedgehog, I'm raptor-like," Tara explained proudly. "That gives me a very good sense of sight, such as seeing creatures like you coming, no matter how fast."

Shadow grunted with aggravation, but he charged at him again, this time popping up from behind and made a hit on Tara's back. Just when the hedgehog was about to punch him in the face, Tara grabbed his fist and threw him away from him, but Shadow landed on his feet.

"I've also learned a few fighting techniques in my spare time, too," Tara said with an evil grin.

Shadow just glared at him in annoyance and came at him again. Waya knew that with Shadow keeping Tara busy, he should find Aurora and help get her out. He carefully leaned against the wall and scooted away from the two and went to the waterfall where her scent was strongest and found her lying down behind the pouring water.

He leaned down with fear, wondering what Tara could've done to her. "Aurora?" he whispered, gently nudging her. "Aurora, are you okay?" She moaned and slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Waya looking over her.

"Waya?" she murmured.

"Yeah, it's me," Waya nodded, putting a finger to his lips to ask her to be quiet and untied her hands. "Shadow's here and he's fighting Tara now," he explained helping her up. "We should go now."

_Shadow's here? So he was able to find us._

She nodded in understanding and followed Waya from the waterfall to see Shadow fighting the Owayan leader who didn't seem to break much of a sweat against the black-and-red hedgehog. Waya gently tugged her arm and led her to the exit.

Shadow saw them behind Tara, and locked his hands tightly on his, to keep him from seeing them. "The gem's secrets will not be yours! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Shadow growled, distracting him while the boy and girl crept silently to the cavern mouth.

"And you don't understand what's happened to us!" Tara snapped.

"Yes, I do. Your anger has made you and your people your own worst enemies," Shadow reasoned. He remembered when his best friend Maria had died and he'd hated and almost destroyed everyone if Sonic and his friends hadn't opened his eyes as well as his heart to see what she really wanted for Shadow and what she wanted him to do.

"I understand perfectly what your pain is," Shadow went on just as Waya and Aurora left the cavern, "but you can't take it out on others. And two wrongs don't make a right. Revenge will not make any of you happy. Waya knew that and that was why he had to take the gem so your hatred wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"Look, I've just had about enough with hearing these same empty speeches!" Tara roared. "That dark-hearted monster destroyed everything we knew and loved! He deserves what's coming!"

"But do other people deserve it, when they get caught in your crossfire?" Shadow questioned.

"Who cares?" Tara shrieked. "If a few people get hurt, then that's their problem, not ours!"

This made Shadow really upset now and he pushed himself away, his feet skidding to a halt. "If people do get hurt from your madness, then it's my problem, too!" Shadow declared. Since Aurora and Waya were away, he didn't hold back and shot lightning bolts at him. Tara dodged all bolts and then he realized when he was close to the waterfall, his female prisoner was gone.

"What?!" Tara yelled. Then he knew instantly who freed her. "That boy..." he growled. When Tara was distracted, Shadow kicked him on the back, making him hit the wall. He fell down with a thud, looking like he was beaten.

"It's over," Shadow pronounced.

"Is it?" Tara queried, pulling out the red Chaos Emerald from his pocket. To Shadow's shock, the jewel lit up in his hand and Tara's yellow eyes darkened into a menacing velvet gaze. "This is the power I used to burn that family's house," Tara told him, his voice deeper and rasping. "So I wonder what I'll do to you."

He shot a dark purple energy at Shadow and made a direct hit. Shadow feet slid on the floor and he bent down, his hands leaning on the ground trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe a human besides Aurora could work the emerald. How was that possible? Aurora had her aura and when Waya said his former leader worked the emerald, Shadow had assumed he was using a machine, but he was using it with his hands. How could this man...? Then it hit him. Waya said that he and his people are animal-like. That means...they were all part Mobian. And Mobians could work the Chaos Emeralds.

It all made sense to Shadow now. And since Tara is part Mobian, his hatred was powering up the red emerald, giving him dark powers.

The Owayan leader laughed at the hedgehog. "Looks like it's over for you, hedgehog." He zapped full power at Shadow, making him scream in pain so loud that Aurora and Waya could hear him.

"That's Shadow!" Aurora cried and turned around. "We have to help him..."

"Aurora, no!" Waya objected, pulling her back. "I want to help him, too, but Shadow would want us to escape while we have the chance."

Aurora looked back at the direction of Shadow's cries and really didn't want to leave him behind. This reminded her of when Omega got hurt trying to protect her. The difference was: Omega was a machine and even though he had a heart, his mechanical body was still repairable. Shadow was flesh-and-blood... She shook her head, feeling torn up from this deja vu, but she knew Waya was right and reluctantly followed him out of the cave. When they got to the exit, they saw two men folding their arms and standing in their way: Mato and Kangi.

"You lovebirds aren't going anywhere," Kangi stated.

"Get outta our way, you two!" Waya shouted.

"We've been through this last time, Waya," Mato reminded him, "You can't beat us."

"Maybe not alone, but together, two-on-two, we will," Aurora put in. Waya looked at her and wondered if she was sure, but she gave him a wink that asked him to trust her. Waya nodded and both made a fighting pose.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Kangi teased. "You two make a really good couple."

Waya growled at him and Aurora decided to make it fair. "You take down the mockingbird," Aurora told Waya, "And I'll take the grizzly." Waya was amazed that she would be willing to face a foe as strong as Mato, but the brawl started with Kangi in combat with Waya and Mato with Aurora.

She knew this giant was stronger than her, yes, but she was faster and smarter, dodging his grabs and went under his legs and stood behind him, kicking him away making him stumble forward. He turned around in bewilderment and Aurora motioned him with her fingers to come to him. He ran towards her and little did he know, he was falling for her trap when he got close enough for her to step aside and before he knew it, Mato hit the wall hard and fell down into unconsciousness.

"All that training with Shadow sure has paid off," Aurora said proudly, rubbing her knuckles on her shirt.

Unfortunately, Waya was having a harder time with Kangi who kept flying above him and landed behind him, but Waya was quick enough to avoid his hits. "Give up, Waya," Kangi told him. "You're no match for me."

"I've been learning how to defend myself when I had the time to rest from my constant running," Waya informed. Kangi lunged at him, but Waya moved aside and when his black-haired opponent was close enough, Waya sucker punched him hard in the face. Kangi held his face, shocked that this boy had improved so much. When he was distracted, Waya took the time to jump in the air and kick his foe repeatedly until he was close to the wall and made a final kick that send him hitting the wall and falling down in defeat.

Waya was grinning with satisfaction. He'd never been able to beat Kangi in the past. He looked to see Aurora with Mato at her feet and looked at her in awe. "Whoa..." he whispered.

Aurora turned to see Waya mouth-agape at her and said, "Self-defense training." She took Waya's hand and went to the exit, not wanting to stick around to see if their opponents were faking like Kangi did to her.

Just when they were outside, a purple energy hit the two, making them scream and fall down on the ground. Aurora, her vision blurry, looked to see Tara holding the red Chaos Emerald overlooking the two.

"I believe we still have a deal, don't we?" Tara reminded her with an evil grin.

Aurora couldn't believe this. What happened to Shadow? "What did you do to...?" Aurora started to ask weakly.

"To your hedgehog friend?" Tara finished. "Let's just say he met the full power of the gem."

_Full power? Does that mean...Shadow's...? No...he's alive._

Aurora once thought both he and Sonic were gone, but she was more than happy to know she was wrong. She knew Shadow was still alive...and then, due to her weakness from the Owayan leader, she passed out into unconsciousness.

* * *

Later, Shadow moaned and awoke to find himself still in that same cave and when he saw how dark it was getting from the hole above the waterfall, he knew it was nighttime.

"How long as I out?" he asked. Then he remembered Tara working the Chaos Emerald and that if it'd been hours since Shadow had passed out, then Aurora and Waya must've...

"I've got to find them." Shadow got to his feet and immediately went searched the whole cave, but found no sign of them or the other Owayans. The Cave of Life had been abandoned.

"But where could they have gone?"

He left the cave and went outside to see if they'd left any tracks and to his gratitude they did, covering the ground with footprints. He followed the footprints that led up to the peak of the mountain and he could see an orange glow as he ran upwards and when he got close enough, he saw that the glow was a fire and he could see the Owayans.

He looked to see where they were keeping Aurora and Waya and he saw Aurora, unconscious with her hands tied to a wooden pole and Waya, his body tied to a taller pole, was looking at her with worry.

Aurora started to wake up and found herself in the middle of a clearing outside and saw the Owayans surrounding her. "What's going on?"

"The time for you to give us what we want," Tara answered, walking up to her with the red Chaos Emerald, back to his original form. "And you get what you want: The boy's life."

Aurora then remembered her trick earlier: To use the emerald's powers against these awful people and save Waya. She nodded. "Yes, let's get started." Tara untied her hands and gave her the emerald.

Shadow wondered what in the world she was doing. She couldn't possibly tell them the emerald's secrets...

"Aurora, no, wait!" Waya begged. "Don't show them how to use it! It'll only bring ruin!"

"No, Waya, it won't," Aurora shook her head. "The exact opposite."

Shadow tilted his head in confusion. What did she mean it wouldn't bring ruin... That's when he understood her plan and his eyes widened with fear. She wouldn't use the emerald's powers, not after what it nearly did to her last time when she used it to stop the Mega Egg-droid...

Aurora closed her eyes and said, "Behold, the true power of the gem." She concentrated on helping Waya and spare many other people's lives from the Owayans wrath and the emerald started to glow along with her eyes that turned pure white.

Her feet went above the ground and she looked at the Owayans with such a fierceness. "It's time to end your rein of terror forever," she told them her voice echoing. At first, she didn't know what she was doing, but lifted the emerald above her head and the gem shot red energy at both Mato and Kangi and they turned into a bear and a crow.

Waya and Shadow couldn't believe their eyes. Aurora had turned them into what they were named after and did the same to a the cell guard who turned into a bloodhound and two other Owayans into blue jays and one into a frog and one into a cat and everyone else into their animal traits with Tara and being last.

"This is will be your punishment for letting your hatred blind you all," Aurora told the Owayan leader. "Until you all have learned from your mistakes, you will no longer be or think like people. You will only be all animal since you are all as wild as ones. Now it is time for you to join your followers."

Before Aurora could change him, Tara jumped backwards close to Waya and grabbed him by the throat.

"So help me, if you don't change them all back and give me the gem, I'll get rid of him once and for all!" Tara threatened, choking Waya.

Aurora hesitated for a moment, not wanting to see her friend be killed, but to her amazement and shock, she saw a black blur zooming around the clearing, putting out the fires from his fast wind, and knocked Tara away from Waya and untied the boy.

Waya turned to see Shadow, alive and well. Aurora smiled at her black-and-red friend. "What took you so long?" she asked him.

"Had a hard time waking up," Shadow answered with a grin.

_I knew he was alive..._

Tara grunted and got back on his feet, growling at the three and jumped off of the cliff.

"Where's he going?" Shadow asked.

Waya looked over the cliff and saw he was going back into the Cave of Life. "I'll go after him," Waya declared, jumping after his former leader.

"Waya, no!" Aurora called, but too late, he was gone. "Shadow, we have to help him. Tara will destroy if he fights him alone."

"Yes, but let go of the Chaos Emerald," Shadow ordered, "You know what happened last time."

"Shadow, I have to use the emerald to stop Tara," Aurora insisted.

"Then at least let me hold on to it until we find him," Shadow persisted. He didn't want Aurora to use the emerald too long or it would've damaged her like before. She nodded and landed softly in front of him and handed him the red emerald. Aurora's eyes stopped glowing and she panted for breath.

Shadow touched her arm with utmost concern, but she reassured him, "It's all right, Shadow. It doesn't hurt at all like last time. I just feel a little weak."

Shadow blinked in confusion. What did she mean it didn't hurt like last time? Right now, it wasn't a good time to ask questions and took her hand and quickly led her to the back to the cave with the Owayan animals running away into the forest.

Waya had sniffed for Tara and followed him back into that one cavern with the waterfall and saw him crouched in front of the flowing water, taking deep breaths. He knew that the Owayan leader couldn't believe what'd just happened to his followers, but the white-haired boy knew they all deserved this.

Tara turned around and glared daggers at Waya. "You," he growled. "This is all your fault. First you steal the gem from us, then you find some wicked girl who just used the jewel to turn your own people into mindless animals!"

"First of all, don't you ever call her wicked!" Waya exclaimed. "If she really wanted to be cruel, she would've done away with all of you, but instead she's giving you a chance to learn so you can all change back. And as far as I'm concerned, you're all no longer my people. Not the ones I once knew."

"Have you forgotten what our enemy did to your parents?" Tara demanded.

"No, I haven't," he answered calmly, his eyes watering from losing his parents when he was a child. "But I know that my mother and father, and everyone else who'd perished wouldn't want any of us to turn into monsters like him! And I'm going to make sure you don't destroy any more innocent lives!" He jumped at Tara who lunged for the boy and the two rolled on the ground, growling viciously as they were real animals.

Shadow and Aurora had finally found them and saw them struggling. Aurora didn't know how she could change Tara if he was in direct combat with Waya. "Shadow, I can't use the emerald without hitting Waya."

"Then I guess we'll have to separate them." Shadow declared, handing the gem to Aurora and just when he was about to step in, Waya saw them.

"No, don't come closer!" Waya cried, keeping his hold on Tara. "I've got him where we want him! Aurora, change him now!"

"Waya, no, then you'll change, too!" Aurora objected.

"It doesn't matter!" Waya called. "I'm willing to live like an animal...as long as you and other people are safe from his wrath! Do it now, Aurora!"

Aurora hesitated. He wanted to protect Waya, too, not change him into a wild animal. He did not deserve this punishment... Shadow looked at her and said, "Do what he says, Aurora. He understands and he knows what's best."

She looked at the hedgehog and slowly nodded. She concentrated on the emerald, her eyes glowing again and shot a red energy at the two, making them both scream, changing Tara into a giant raptor and Waya into the white wolf Aurora would always see in her dreams.

Waya, looked at Aurora with his green eyes and nodded a thank-you. Aurora couldn't even tell him he was welcome. He was now going to suffer and not be a human for a very long time.

_But this is what he wanted. After all, I was willing to suffer as long as Sonic and Shadow'd stopped the Egg-Scrambler from destroying lands and everyone else..._

Just then, Tara, now a savage beast, flew around the cavern and flapped his large wings, blowing hard winds at the three below them and he started knocking down stalactites on the ceiling, bringing them down. Waya dodged them all and Shadow pushed Aurora out of the way.

"What's he trying to do?" Shadow shouted.

Aurora understood. "In his last moments of being human, he wants revenge on us for changing him and his people and ruining his chances of getting payback on his enemy."

To prove Aurora's point, the cave started to crumble from Tara's rage. The giant bird had opened a hole in the ceiling that'd started the cave-in, but before the former leader could escape, Waya had jumped up high and grabbed him by his foot and pulled him down to the ground, keeping him from getting away. He let go one brief second to bark at Shadow and Aurora and gripped the raptor in his sharp teeth.

Shadow could tell what he was telling them. "He wants us to leave while he holds him back," Shadow told her. "Give me the emerald, Aurora. I'm gonna use Chaos Control to send us back to your house."

"What about Waya?" Aurora asked.

"He's doing what he can to buy us time. Let's not let his efforts to go waste." Shadow pressed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Regretfully, she knew he was right and gave him the jewel. As soon as it was out of her hands, her eyes stopped glowing and she felt weaker than before and she slumped down with Shadow holding her close in his arms and held the Chaos Emerald above his head.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled, and at his command, the red emerald glowed bright again and sent the two out of the Cave of Life, leaving Waya happy to see they got away. He knew what he was doing was crazy, but he'd done a lot of crazy things to keep others safe, so this was no different. He kept his firm grip on the raptor as the entire cave collapsed on top of them. As the rocks came tumbling down, the white wolf hoped that somehow, he'd survive this and return to Aurora's home, the place where he had the happiest times with his new friend who'd helped him in more ways than one...

* * *

At Aurora's house, a flash of white lit up in the front yard and Shadow saw that he and Aurora made it out in time. He looked to Aurora to see her head was hanging from his grasp.

"Aurora, are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"Not hurt...only weak...she mumbled, making him sigh with relief. "Waya, come with us... It's dangerous... Don't stay..."

Shadow knew the emerald was making her delusional and that she needed some rest, so he put away the emerald and carried her bridal style into her house with the door still open from this morning.

"Waya, please come... Please..." Aurora muttered again.

"Shh..." Shadow hushed her gently, squeezing her shoulder to calm her. "Waya will be fine... I'm sure he's in a better place..."

Aurora went limp and he knew she was out-cold. As Shadow came up the steps to her bedroom, he wondered how Aurora was going to take this when she wakes up. He knew she would be heartbroken. A friend of hers gave up his life to save hers and others...just like Maria and Molly did for him and several innocent lives...

He gently placed Aurora on her bed and covered her shoulders. She still moaned a bit, so he stroked her hair to help her relax and she stilled herself and fell into a deep sleep.

_Even when she feels better, she'll feel worse about losing Waya..._

Shadow had wished he could've been able to grab Waya and teleport him and Aurora out together in time... If only he could've been able to save that brave young man...

_If only I could apologize to him for giving him such a hard time when for most of this life, he had had nothing but a hard time..._

* * *

(Sorry for the wait, guys. The inspiration wouldn't kick in so I had to make it kick. Now, don't all of y'all start crying from all this, okay? The last chapter will be better, I promise. Until then, God bless and Happy New Year.)


	12. Lone Wolf Finds His Way Home

**Chapter 12: Lone Wolf Finds His Way Home**

Late that night, Shadow had remained by Aurora's bedside for two hours, watching over the unconscious girl who'd used up her energy to work the Chaos Emerald to turn the evil Owayans into animals which made him very curious.

_How could she even do something like that? And I don't mean they don't deserve it. I mean, how could she even have that kind of power?_

First she used the yellow Chaos Emerald to trash the Mega Egg-droid into scrap heap, and with the red Chaos Emerald, she changed the Owayans into beasts. It seems her aura still had more and more surprises than he thought. He was just glad working the red emerald didn't hurt her like the yellow emerald did last time. Still, why was it that the red gem only weakened her and not hurt her.

_She was in a tube the last time she used the yellow gem... And she broke out of it, so that must've been what hurt her._

Whatever the case is, Aurora was safe and didn't need any medical help, but only rest. Suddenly, his wrist communicator beeped and he remembered that it was midnight and he told Rouge that if he didn't come back at that time tonight, she'd get Sonic and the others and come looking for him and Aurora.

He quietly left the room and walked into Waya's bedroom with the floor still covered in broken glass and the night breeze blowing the curtains and turned on the com.

"Yes?" he said.

"Shadow?" came Rouge's hopeful voice. "Where are you now? It's already midnight? Do need help?"

"Calm down, Rouge," Shadow replied. "I don't need any help. Aurora and I made it out and we're back at her house."

He could hear her sigh along with other sighs that he knew belonged to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Well, where's Aurora now?" Sonic asked.

"And what about Waya? Didn't you find him, too?" Tails added.

Shadow, with a heavy heart, explained to them all about what'd happened at the Cave of Life and how Aurora used the Chaos Emerald to punish the bad Owayans and how Waya, after turning into a wolf, held off the rampaging raptor Tara to buy Shadow and Aurora enough time for the black-and-red hedgehog to use Chaos Control to teleport them away to safety.

"And that's what happened," Shadow finished sadly.

"Waya gave his life like that...?" Knuckles asked in amazement. Now he regretted doubting the boy, thinking he wanted to get payback at Aurora, when he only wanted to repay her for her kind help and to keep the world safe from his people's anger.

"Mm-hmm," Shadow nodded, his eyes cast down, "Aurora knew all along how good he was... If only I'd listened to her the first time..."

"So...where's Aurora now?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos Emerald weakened her into unconsciousness. Don't worry, she's not hurt at all," he assured. "Just tired from working the gem."

"Well, that's good news," Rouge replied. "But I still can't believe she was able to turn those maniacs into wild animals."

"Yeah, her aura is even more mysterious than before," Tails agreed thoughtfully.

"I'm just glad it didn't injure her again," Sonic spoke. "How long will she be asleep?"

"It might be until morning," Shadow answered. "...I'm just worried about how she'll be when she wakes up and knows Waya's..." He stopped, and the others knew what he was going to say.

"Clearly, she really liked that boy," Rouge said, sympathetically.

"And it seems he really liked her, too," Knuckles added, with a deep quiet sigh.

Everyone remained quiet for a long moment, feeling very sorry for Aurora for losing a very good friend who'd risked everything to keep the gem out of the wrong hands and help save her and Shadow's lives. They only wished they could thank him for his bravery and selflessness...

* * *

Aurora lay in her bed dreaming. She was running through the familiar dark, misty woods, searching for the one she hoped would be here like he would every time she'd come to this place.

"_Waya! Waya, where are you?_" she called.

"_Aurora..._" whispered a young male voice.

"_Waya?_" Aurora answered, looking around in the shadows for the boy.

"_Aurora..._"

"_Waya, stay where you are and keep talking to me,_" she instructed. "_I'm coming for you._"

"_No, Aurora,_" Waya objected, making her stop. "_Stay where you are. _I'm _coming for _you."

Aurora stood still and waited for him, looking from left to right to see him. Then, something white with glowing green eyes walked up to her on four legs.

"_Hi, Aurora,_" the wolf greeted, surprising her because he'd never talked as a person in her dreams before when he'd turn into a wolf.

"_Waya...I thought that..._" Aurora started to say, almost speechless.

The wolf shook his head and said, "_No, Aurora, I'm not gone. But I'm not here, either, at least not yet._" Aurora tilted her head confused. _"I said I'm coming for you and I am. I'm going to find you. Will you wait for me?_"

Aurora smiled and nodded. "_I'll wait forever if I must._"

Waya nodded in gratitude. "_Thanks, Aurora._" Then he howled, the misty dark fog fading from around them, revealing trees and grass shining in the moonlight above them, with Waya's white fur glowing brighter than the moon itself. So bright that she couldn't see him anymore.

"_Waya?_" she called worriedly through the light.

"_Don't worry, Aurora, I'm coming, I promise,_" Waya vowed though she still couldn't make him out in the bright light.

She next thing she knew, she opened her eyes and instead of the white light, she found herself in a dark room with a blanket over her. She looked around and seeing the pictures of Knothole and Angel Island hanging on the wall, she knew she was back in her bedroom.

She heard footsteps coming to her door and she saw Shadow coming in. "Shadow?" she whispered.

The dark hedgehog jerked his head in surprise and saw in relief Aurora had awoken up so soon. He walked up to her with a grateful smile and said, "Well, looks who's awake already. You had me worried."

Aurora grinned, then asked curiously, "How long was I out?"

"Two hours."

"Really?" she replied, trying to get up, but she felt dizzy and started falling sideways until Shadow caught her.

"You shouldn't move just yet," he advised, gently pushing her down to her pillow. "You're still weak from using the Chaos Emerald."

She took small steady breaths to try to bring the dizziness and said softly, "Shadow, I dreamt of seeing Waya. I think... No, he is alive."

"What makes you say that?" he asked. "What happened in your dream?"

"I was walking through the dark misty forest again," she started to explain, fighting the dizziness, "and when I called for him, he answered, but he asked me to stay where I was until I saw him as a wolf, and this time he was talking like a person. He said he's gonna come back to find me."

Shadow looked away in thought for a moment then looked at her. "How could that be? A cave-in like that..."

"I can't explain it...but it's like how I felt when I knew he was good at heart. I just know he is. There's a bond we have...that goes beyond anyone else's understanding."

Shadow blinked at her and wondered if this was so... Then again, with the dreams she kept having of him and the one of him giving her the emerald that helped her find the gem in his bedroom floor in the first place, this had to be true.

"You may be right," he nodded. "A guy like him has been through a lot of tough times and lived through them. He must've lived though this one as well."

Aurora smiled, happy that he believes her, then a wave of tiredness overcame her.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggested, bringing the covers back to her shoulders, "You've been through a lot today."

Aurora nodded in agreement. "Not the first time, though."

"True, and thankfully, your condition is nowhere near as worse as last time," he added with a grin. He stroked her hair that helped comfort her back to sleep. He was really thankful that he didn't lose her this time. He thought he was lucky that he'd been able to find her without her wrist communicator and that she was lucky the red emerald didn't hurt her as badly as the yellow one. Honestly, he thought it was insane of her to do that the second time, but then again, it wasn't the first time she'd done something crazy yet brave just to save someone.

He grinned and softly said, "You most definitely remind me of Maria and Molly."

Aurora heard this and took her hand out of the covers and gripped his free hand, making him look at her smiling at him and smiled back, and then she went back into a blissful slumber.

As he watched her sleep, holding her hand, he hoped that her instincts were right about Waya's survival. He'd lost two friends, he didn't want Aurora to have that same dreadful feeling.

* * *

The next morning, Aurora felt much better and was able to move around, although she sat outside in the front yard, looking into the woods in the east where the Cave of Life was at, waiting for Waya's return.

Shadow watched her from the window inside the house. He didn't know whether to go sit beside her or just stay where he was. Just then, his com beeped and he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Shadow, we thought we'd call and see how Aurora was doing," Rouge said.

"She's fine. She's awake already."

"Really?" asked a happy Tails.

"Can we talk to her?" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry, guys, but now's not a good time," Shadow denied. "You see, Aurora woke up last night, explaining she had another dream of Waya telling her in his wolf form he'd come looking for her. She believes he's alive."

"But that's impossible. You said he stayed behind in that cave-in." Knuckles reminded him.

"Yes, but...Aurora's dreams and instincts about him have been right about him before. And she says she can't explain it, but she also believes that she and Waya have a bond that's difficult to understand."

"A bond, huh?" Sonic repeated thoughtfully.

"Mm-hmm, and right now, Aurora's waiting outside in the yard for any signs of him." Shadow put in, looking at the girl still sitting and staring into the forest.

"But would he have been back by now?" Rogue questioned. "How far away is the Cave of Life, anyway?"

"Not that far away...unless even though he survived, he's still hurt," Shadow guessed.

"Shouldn't you guys go look for him?" Knuckles suggested.

"I said the same thing to her, but she insisted that she waits here where Waya asked her to be and she doesn't want to miss him if we leave the house."

"What if he doesn't come back today?" Tails queried.

Shadow didn't know how to answer that. He didn't like the idea of telling Aurora that he has doubts of Waya returning at all...

During the conversation in the house, Aurora remained still as stone, the breeze cooling her from the warm late morning sunlight. She kept both eyes out for a walking white creature, wanting Waya to know she was waiting for him just as he'd asked her to.

_It's been a while since I sat here. I wonder what's takin' him._

She started to worry. What if she did just dream last night...? She shook her head of that doubt. _No, he's alive. I know it. I trust him, mind, heart, body, and soul. _

It sounded weird to think about it like that, but it was true, she did trust him totally. _And when he comes here, I'm gonna ask him to stay with me. Now that he's a wolf, he's... Well, he has no home now...and since his people are all scattered into the wilderness, cursed because of me to stay as animals until they learn their lessons, he doesn't have a reason to run from them anymore and I want to give him a place to stay 'til he changes back into a human..._

Though, she wondered how he himself was going to turn back. In fact, this shouldn't even be a punishment for him. He did nothing wrong. He didn't need to learn anything. He was doing the exact opposite of what his people were doing.

She thought that perhaps he would only change back after his people learn from their mistakes. Still, she wanted to help her friend turn back into a boy.

_What if I use the Chaos Emerald again? I turned him into a wolf, maybe I can use the gem to undo what I did._

Although, she wondered how she was able to turn those evil Owayans into wild animals at all. She thought about it and when she used the yellow Chaos Emerald, she didn't think about zooming in and out of that robot, tearing it apart with a metal bar. And she didn't even think about changing Waya's people into animals. Those two things just happened when she worked the gems.

_I guess the power in the emeralds did the thinking for me..._

However those events happened, she hoped she could use the red gem to help Waya. Then, to her amazement, she heard rustling in the bushes and she looked around as she stood up. She listened for a second and called, "Waya?"

She jumped at the sound of a bark and turned to the right to see a white wolf covered in dirt and limping towards her rather excitedly. She gasped in happiness to see him and in worry to see him wounded, but she bent down and hugged him.

"It wouldn't hurt if we came, Shadow," Sonic insisted, wanting himself and the others to come to Forgotten Peak to see Aurora."

"No, but she's really set her mind on..." Shadow started to say, but stopped when he looked up from his com and saw Aurora hugging the familiar white wolf. "...looking out for Waya."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you," Aurora cried with joy. "I knew you were alive. I dreamt that you were coming back here so I waited right her for ya."

Waya smiled, happy that she believed he'd come back and rested his head on her shoulder, and put a paw on her back, his way of embracing her.

"Oh, but you're hurt," Aurora said, pulling herself from him and looked at his leg. "You're alive, but you most definitely got an injury or two, don't ya?"

Waya nodded.

"You can't talk..." she observed. "I guess I should know that, but you were talking in my dream last night..." She looked down at the ground, wishing she didn't have to turn him into a wolf. "Don't worry," she told him, rubbing his head fur. "I'm gonna use the gem to change you back."

"Are you sure that'll work?" Shadow asked, making her turn in surprise to see him coming out of the house, a hand on the patio post. "You made it that the Owayans can't change back until they've learned their lessons."

"Yes, but the punishment wasn't meant for Waya. He doesn't need to learn anything. I just need to try to work the gem. Please, Shadow, let me have it for a second," she pleaded, sticking a hand out to her dark-furred friend.

"Very well, then," Shadow sighed, handing her the emerald he'd been holding on to.

"Okay, Waya, time to turn back into a human boy," she pronounced, holding the emerald above her head. She concentrated on his human form, but she didn't feel the same power from last night. She gripped her hand on the jewel and tried to focus on Waya's original form. Still, nothing happened.

"I don't understand," she said in agitation. "I had it before, why don't I have it now?" She squeezed her eyes and gripped on the gem, focusing harder, but nothing felt different. She panted in disbelief.

_I can't work the emerald again... So...is he going to stay like this until his people learn their lessons...? But who knows how long that will be...?_

She looked at the ground with despair, deeply upset that she couldn't help Waya after all he'd done to help her...

Waya understood what she was thinking and put a paw on her knee that made her look at him. The wolf smiled at her, telling her that it was all right.

"I think he's trying to say that you don't need to worry about it," Shadow said. "Remember, he said he was willing to be an animal as long as you're safe."

Waya nodded, but Aurora still wished she could do more. She put the gem in her pocket and gently held his head and leaned her forehead on his. "I'm sorry I can't change you back, Waya," she murmured, "but...until you do change back...would you care to stay here? You've always got a place to stay, you know? Unless you don't want...

"_Of course I want to stay..." _said a familiar voice. Aurora opened her eyes in surprise and looked at the wolf who smiled, but tilted his head when she saw how shocked she looked.

"No, it couldn't be..." she muttered. She thought for a second she did hear his voice, but the look on his face said he didn't move his lips. She wondered for a moment and leaned her head on his again. "Waya, think of something. Anything. Tell me, do you really, really want to stay here? Don't bark, just think of your answer."

Waya didn't understand, but he kept his mouth closed and Aurora heard a voice-_his _voice-that said, "_I'd certainly love more than anything to stay with you, Aurora._"

She pulled away from him in awe. Shadow walked up beside her and asked, "What's going on?"

"I can hear his thoughts," she answered. "I can. Watch. Waya, where do you hurt? Tell me in your head."

"_Well, you know I hurt my leg, the left back one, and my back's a little sore, but that's it._"

"He says his left back leg is hurt and his back is a little sore," Aurora announced, which amazed the wolf. "I lean my head against his and I can hear what he's thinkin'."

"But how can...?" Shadow questioned in complete confusion.

"It's my bond with him," Aurora answered. "The other night, before I dreamt about him, we heard each other howl even though we were miles away from each other. When we told each other at the Cave of Life, we guessed that we have a strong bond."

Waya nodded, figuring that had to be the reason she could hear his thoughts.

Shadow usually didn't feel this dumb-founded, but these two kept bringing up more and more amazements than he could understand, just as Aurora said...

"That must be it," Shadow replied with a grin.

Aurora got up and asked Waya to come inside and checked his wounds. Shadow helped her get the herbs she need by dashing in and out of the wounds with the plants and Aurora splinted Waya's leg and rubbed a medicine on his back to help ease the soreness.

"Um, Shadow, I hope it's okay if he stays here with me," Aurora said, after she'd finished bandaging Waya. She knew he wanted him gone the first time, but she hoped he'd reconsider his distrust over him this time.

"Hmm...well, he did save our lives and it's thanks to him we have another Chaos Emerald, so..." Shadow trailed off with a grin that told Aurora everything and she and Waya smiled. "Besides, it'll be good that someone is with you during the day and go with you into the forest when you want to take a stroll..." Shadow went on.

"You mean it?" Aurora asked, wrapping her hands together.

He nodded. "Since he has good hearing and a good sense of smell, he's sure to keep you safe out there."

"All right," Aurora cheered, getting a victory slap from Waya. Now she could go into the woods with less worry and she had a friend who'd be around and keep her from getting lonely.

And even though he was hurt and an animal, Waya felt overjoyed with happiness. This time, he had a home where was welcome and treated as a friend and his friends could now be honest and trust him completely.

* * *

A while later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, Omega, and Team Chaotix came to see Aurora, happy to see her safe and sound and each took turns to hug her.

"It's good to see all of you again," Aurora told them with Shadow beside her. "And now that we've had our hugs, I'd like to for you guys to shakes hands and/or paws with a new very good friend of ours, Waya the Hero in White Fur."

Waya, bashful at her remark, stepped out of the house and onto the grass and stood in the middle of Aurora and Shadow for everyone to take a look at him.

"Whoa, he used to be a human?" Charmy asked, buzzing in front of Waya.

Vector chuckled nervously and pulled the little bee away from the white wolf. "I'm so sorry for him," Vector said.

"Yes, he's got this problem, being an obnoxious pipsqueak," Espio added with his arms folded.

Waya wasn't mad, though he looked kind of amused at the three.

"Hi, Mr. Waya, it's very nice to meet you," Cream greeted with Cheese cooing in agreement. Cream petted him which Waya didn't mind.

"Waya, this is Cream and Cheese," Aurora told him. "And you've already met Charmy, Espio, and Vector." Team Chaotix waved at him and she continued on, "This is Miles Prower, but everyone calls him Tails."

"Hi, Waya," Tails greeted, shaking his paw.

"And this is Amy Rose."

"A pleasure to meet you, Waya," Amy greeted pleasantly dipping her head with Waya returning gesture.

"And you remember Rouge. This is Omega."

Waya dipped her head to Rouge, but he jumped a little at the sight of Omega. Aurora remembered he wasn't much into technology and since Omega was a robot, a technological kind of person, the boy's reaction of him shouldn't be surprising.

She rubbed his head and murmured, "Relax, Omega's a very good robot. He wouldn't hurt a friend."

"Pleased to meet you, Unit Waya," spoke the tall robot, which spooked Waya even more, but he trusted Aurora and dipped his head.

"And this is Knuckles the Echidna."

"Hey, Waya," Knuckles greeted, rubbing his head. "I've heard a lot of good things about ya."

Waya smiled in flattery.

"And this is Sonic the Hedgehog whom I'd like to refer to as the Blue Wonder," Aurora introduced last.

"Hiya, Waya," Sonic greeted, shaking his paw. "It's great to finally meet ya."

Waya nodded in agreement, happy to meet the friends of Aurora's he'd heard so much about.

"We all heard from Aurora the things you've done to keep the Chaos Emerald from the bad guys and to help her and Shadow," Sonic went on, "And I'd just like to say on behalf of everyone, thank you. Not only did we need the emerald, we're also glad that you saved our friends."

Waya nodded and went over to Aurora. She understood and bent down for him to lean his head against hers and heard his thoughts.  
"He says he was more than happy to help us," Aurora answered.

"So, you can hear his thoughts," Knuckles commented.

"Yep, this is the bond we now have," Aurora nodded, putting a hand on Waya who barked in agreement.

Everyone spent the day celebrating the arrival of their new friend and played games with Waya playfully chasing Cream and Amy; Tails, Knuckles, Aurora, and Waya having a little race, and Charmy flying away for dear life after using Aurora's hose to spray Vector and Espio who were soaking wet and furious.

Aurora and the others laughed as they watched Team Chaotix looking silly as usual. Charmy was flying around the yard so fast and looked behind him to see the croc and chameleon still chasing him.

"Come back here, Charmy!" Vector ordered with a raised fist. "Give up now and make it easy on yourself!" When the little bee wasn't looking, he was flying right towards Aurora who cried, "Hey, watch it!"

Charmy looked to see Aurora in front of him, but too late, he flied right into her and knocked her backwards on the grass.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who'll be chasing him," Espio observed and walked to Aurora and Charmy with Vector.

"You okay?" Vector asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Charmy answered, holding on to his head.

"I was askin' her, not you," Vector snapped.

"It's cool, Vector, nothin's broken," Aurora reassured.  
"Good," the croc nodded, then with a scolding look to Charmy, he said, "Now you apologize for flying into her. You really should look where you're goin' when you're in the air."

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Charmy said to Aurora.

"No worries," she reassured, patting him on his helmet.

"See, she forgave me that easily. Why can't you?" Charmy asked his teammates.

"Because she doesn't have to work with you," Espio replied bluntly.

"Yeah, but she didn't forgive me that easily," Sonic put in, "She had me soaking wet, too, wanting to teach me a lesson for telling you guys she's ticklish."

Aurora cleared her throat, not wanting him to remind them that. Sonic winced. "Whoops."

"Oh, yeah, we forgot all about that," Amy said with a finger pointed to the sky.

"Anybody else feel like hearing some laughing?" Knuckles asked with an evil grin, looking at Aurora who stared at them all with fear.

"You guys wouldn't dare," Aurora warned them with a low voice.

"Oh, yes, we would," Knuckles said with everyone else getting the same mischievous look. Aurora tried to get away, but Vector and Espio who were closest, grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Oh, no, come on!" Aurora pleaded, struggling under their grip.  
"Everybody, the tickle line is now open," Vector announced. "No tickets necessary. Just bring your fingers."

Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Charmy all came up to the helpless Aurora and tickled her, all grinning at her hysterical laughing.

"Oh, no, stop, please," she giggled uncontrollably, "What'd I ever do to you? Okay, okay, okay! Enough!" With that yell, Vector and Espio let go and everyone backed off to give her some space while she panted for breath. She lifted her head and glared at the blue hedgehog and pointed a finger at him. "I blame you. _You're _the reason they know about this."

"Well, it's not like I forced them to do it," Sonic insisted, afraid of what'd she do to him next.

"I know, but I told ya before: If they tickle me, I'd hold you responsible," Aurora reminded him.

"But you can't get me wet again," Sonic said. "You've done it already."

Little did he know, Shadow was behind him with the hose in his hand and with a grin, he sprayed Blue Wonder himself, causing him to yelp and jump three feet in the air, making everyone laugh their heads off. Sonic looked at Shadow in bewilderment.

"Yes, she has done it already, so someone else should do it again for her," Shadow said, quiet pleased with his work and winked at Aurora who dipped her head in gratitude.

Waya walked up to Aurora and she sternly said with a playful raised eyebrow, "Don't even think about it."

Waya smirked and swung his paw as his way of saying, "Darn it," making her smile.

When Sonic spun in the air to dry himself off, sending wet sprinkles on everyone, making everyone scowl at him and chased after him with Aurora and Waya watching in amusement and Shadow looking with a satisfied grin, still holding on to the hose that gave both him and Aurora this victory.

Rouge and Omega watched Sonic being chased by everyone, too, though Omega was a bit curious about Waya.

"This new wolf unit is just as mysterious as Aurora is," Omega said to Rouge. "They share this thing called a bond that helps Aurora read his thoughts and helps them hear each other from far away distances. There are so many questions I wish were answered."

"That's another interesting thing about us organics, Omega," Rouge told him, "Because we're so mysterious, it makes people want to wonder about us. We run by our own instincts and will that make us unpredictable. And so do you."

"I am a machine, not an organic," Omega replied. "What could be unpredictable about me?"

"You used to be Eggman's slave, but now you've got the will to defy him and work with Shadow and me at G.U.N.," she said. "Because you wanted to. You had the instinct to know Eggman was the wrong person to listen to. You may be made out of nuts and bolts, but you've got your own thoughts and feelings just like we do."

Omega looked over at Waya again and thought that he, too, once followed his people, but when they went around doing wrong things, he stopped following them and did what was right. That made him fascinating just as Aurora did and, if one could tell from his mouth-less face, he smiled.

"A will..." the robot murmured. "What a thing to have."

* * *

That afternoon, everyone kept having fun and Amy, Cream, and Aurora started making dinner for everyone. Amy and Cream brought the ingredients to make a stew in a large pot along with rolls and for dessert, Aurora made those Italian cookies bacci which means kisses. She made those when she first came to Knothole and gave them to Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails, so she wanted her new friends to try them for themselves.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Sonic helped fix Waya's broken window for his bedroom that he'd be staying in from now on. As he watched the hedgehogs, Waya remembered that Sonic could use the Chaos Emeralds like Shadow. He didn't know Mobians like them could work the magical jewels, then again, he didn't know Aurora was from another world who could use her mysterious aura to work those emeralds herself.

He was glad Aurora could trust him enough to tell him more about herself. More than anything, he was glad she wanted him to stay with her and that they could communicate with each other through what Tails had called it telepathy.

He also wondered how long it would be until he turned human again. He didn't blame Aurora because he begged Aurora to do it while he had pinned his former leader down. He guess he should've waited for Shadow and Aurora instead of going after Tara by himself, but it was too late now.

But he didn't care right now. His people were all animals now, mindless and living in the wilderness now... However, he was the only one who still kept his mind. He wondered how that was possible. He guessed that maybe because, even though she inadvertently changed him, Aurora didn't want to punish him, so his mind was spared.

He was grateful for that. He wouldn't want to lose his human memories and forget about Aurora. In fact, with his parents gone, and his people lost in the world as animals, she was all he had. He knew it would've been weird to anyone else, but it was true and he was happy with being a part of her family of her Mobian and one robot friends. Omega still made him uneasy, but he seemed pretty good for a man-made machine and everyone else was a lot of fun as well.

"Supper time!" Aurora called and the two hedgehogs and Waya walked downstairs and found everyone on the table except for Omega since he couldn't eat. Aurora offered him a seat next to him. Waya smiled and took his seat, happy that she would still treat him as a person more than a animal she'd taken in.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Aurora announced, holding up a glass of water with everyone else doing the same. "To honor our friend Waya who selflessly and bravely helped many lives and whom we're grateful to have with us as the newest member of our team."

"To Waya!" everyone said at once, tapping their glasses, with Aurora tapping hers on Waya's since he no longer had hands...at least for now. Everyone ate and laughed at the stories they told. This reminded Aurora of the house-warming party her friends had thrown for her when she came here. The thoughtful consideration of making her feel at home and their selfless volunteering to find all of the Chaos Emeralds and help her find out more about her aura.

Now here they were again, with another good friend who helped them with that. It was he who brought the Chaos Emerald and helped Aurora learn a little more about her aura by using it to stop the bad Oways. She just wished she knew how to use the emerald to change him back, but she was still grateful for his return and his saying yes to stay here with her.

After everyone enjoyed her cookies, it was time for them to be on their way to start their search and research. Aurora hugged them all good-bye, the same sadness as before, but she knew she'd see them all again soon.

Once everyone was gone except for Shadow who was standing with Waya, he knelt down to have a serious talk with him.

"All right, Waya, you'll be staying here from now on and since you've proven yourself well, I can trust you with something important."

Waya perked his ears to let him know he was listening.

"You and Aurora will be alone in these mountains, okay? And yes, I know I said you can go into the woods together, but I'm also counting on you to keep Aurora safe should you two run into any trouble. Can you do that?"

Waya raised a paw to his forehead and shift it forward, his way of saying, "Yes, sir," because he was more than willing to keep Aurora out of harm's way in any way he could.

Shadow grinned and rubbed his head. "Good, and I am sorry for all the trouble I've given you. You see, in case Aurora's never told you, I've lost two good friends of mine in the past and when Aurora showed up to help me, she reminded me so much of them and..."

Waya didn't need to hear any more and he understood his pain and put a paw on his knee, giving a look that said he vowed to protect Aurora at Forgotten Peak if necessary. Shadow nodded in gratitude and stood up.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now," he told Aurora, stepping off of the patio. "Rouge and Omega must be waiting for me already." With his arms open, he invited Aurora for a hug and she happily embraced her dark-furred friend.

"Thanks for understanding and trusting Waya now," she whispered.

"How can I not?" Shadow replied, patting her back. "He helped you like you helped me."

Aurora smiled and waved at him as he left, leaving a gust of wind behind him. She pulled her hair back and turned to her new house-mate and said, "Well, that kitchen's not gonna clean itself. Let's go in, 'kay?"

Waya barked and followed her back into the house. Even though he had no arms, he picked up the plates and bowls one at a time and gave them to Aurora for her to wash.

_Even as a wolf, he's still helpful around the house._

That night, Waya and Aurora climbed on the roof and looked at the moon that was close to a last quarter and the stars that were scattered on the velvet night sky.

Aurora blinked at Waya and he nodded, both howling at the moon. Waya's voice was still the same even as a wolf for his voice as a human was wolf-like then. Aurora kept her voice steady to his pitch and smiled as she howled, happy that they could do this together again.

They stopped for a moment and Waya leaned his head against hers. "_I was afraid we'd never do this again_."

"You just read my mind," Aurora replied with a grin. Even though he was wolf and couldn't laugh, his amused green eyes told her he was laughing on the inside. "I want to thank you again for saving Shadow and me back there."

Waya pressed his head on hers again. _"What are friends for?_" he asked, using the same words she gave him. She smirked and kissed him on the cheek, which made him wag his tail and made her laugh. They howled at the moon again, though Waya's howl seemed a bit louder than before. Aurora guessed he was just in a good mood.

As they howled at the moon that the night wind carried away through the forest that lulled the animals to sleep, she wondered what new adventures and challenges waited for them both.

_Well, it's like the old sayin' goes: Yesterday's history, tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift. And that is why it's called the present and today is definitely a gift, howling with my new friend who's alive and well and willing to stay with me...my heroic dream wolf._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Somewhere, in the far, distant future of a wasted city, a white hedgehog was floating in a greenish-blue light that covered his body and flew over the horrible terrain of broken skyscrapers and lava below him.

This is what life has been like since before he was born, everyone living in a harsh world of eternal darkness. For many years, people have lived without hope, thinking there was no way to defeat the Flames of Disaster that caused all of this. That is, until this young hedgehog came along with a friend he once had. Together, they fought the monster that devastated their world and tried to find the end to it.

They did, though, by going back in time. Through tricks and lies, they accused a blue hedgehog of being the trigger of their crisis, but it turned out he was innocent. After understanding the truth, the white hedgehog and his friend a purple cat came back to the future to stop the Flames of Disaster, with..._her_ as the sacrifice.

It broke his heart to see her leave him, the loyal and trusted alley he had cherished, fading away in front of his eyes. Even though, they saved the world and got separated because of it, the world as still looking bleak.

_What can I do now? She's gone and..._

He sighed deeply. He'd always felt lost without her... He laughed, remembering how she'd tell him how naive he was. Maybe he was young and had a lot to learn, but he was always trying to be as strong as he could be to win a fight to help those in need. He just wished he was strong enough to help her...

Suddenly, as he was floating, a white portal opened in front of him. He tilted his head and felt curious and flew up to it. He looked at the portal and saw what was a very beautiful sight to him. Tall, green trees; mighty, majestic mountains that reached the vast blue sky, and green fields that stretched on for miles and miles.

_This is the world I've always dreamed of. A beautiful, safe place that everyone can be happy in._

How he wished he could see this in his world instead of seeing it in this portal. Just then, a distant male voice whispered in his ear. "Go through the portal."

"Who said that?" the hedgehog asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Go through the portal to find what you need," the voice said.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog asked. "And why are you showing me this?"

"Go through the portal," the voice repeated, not answering his question.

"But I have to stay here and help my world," he objected, "What can I find in this world that'll help?" The voice didn't answer him. He was alone.

He looked at the portal and thought for a moment. He didn't want to leave his world where it needed his help the most...but the voice...and this portal... Both came to him for a reason and he felt that maybe the voice was trying to hint that something or someone could help make his world look like this one in front of him.

"Whatever it takes to save my world, then," the declared and flew right into the beautiful peaceful world through the portal that closed as soon as he entered.

He found himself floating into the same lovely blue sky, the sun feeling pleasantly warmth, better than the scorching, awful flames in his world did. He looked below him to see the same trees and saw a few ponds and saw green fields on the horizon.

How he longed for his world to look like this place. It was so wonderful, it hurt a little to look at it, but he clenched his fist in determination, speaking to wherever the voice was that brought him here.

"Okay, voice, I'm here. What do I do now?"

The voice whispered in his ear. "Go to that mountain you will see behind you." The hedgehog turned to see the mountain below him, looking small from his point of view, high above the ground. "Go to that mountain and you will find the help you need."

"But what or who's at the mountain?" he asked, but the voice left him again. He groaned with slight frustration. "The voice would have to leave and not answer my question. Otherwise, that'd make things too easy."

He let it go and made his way to that mysterious mountain, wondering what or who could help him and his world.

_If it's a person, then I hope they'll be more than willing to help me..._

* * *

(Surprise! Another sequel! What's it called? Visitor From The Future. Guess who's coming into this story, as if you guys didn't already know. ;) Look forward to it! Thanks for staying by me and I hope to see y'all on the next story. 'Til then, God bless.)


End file.
